El último humano
by shiro-wolfman-k
Summary: Siguiendo el súbito matrimonio de la Dulce Princesa con un completo desconocido. Finn ahora un adolescente de diecisiete años, decide avanzar de un corazón roto intentando descubrir la verdad acerca de su proceder, y si realmente es el último de su tipo.
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or any of its characters. The image/Cover of the story is not mine, it's just a memento of the original author. If you disagree of my use of it, please notify me.

Declamo: Hora de Aventura no me pertenece, tampoco ninguno de sus personajes. **La trama de esta historia le pertenece a la autora: Ruby Sword, ID: 2913620. Quien me ha brindado su aprobación en su traducción.** Si saben leer inglés, les sugiero que lean la historia original y dejen una merecida respuesta a la creadora de tan magnífica lectura. La imagen/portada de la historia es un memento de la autora original y, es de hecho su Avatar. Sí este le pertenece a alguien más que no desea que emplee dicha imagen por favor avisarme y la retiro.

Advertencia: Esta historia está relatada desde el punto de vista de Finn, también cabe anotar que es un AU, ya que esta historia fue realizada luego de vislumbrar el capítulo "TOO YOUNG" y, de hecho se enfoca a partir de el. Por lo que difiere del Canon de HDA de forma significativa. La ausencia de algunos personajes o sus historias personales actuales no es hecha con malicia.

Para aquel entonces no existían.

**Prologo**

_Tengo diez años de edad, Jake y yo caminamos a través de las verdes planicies por el lado este del río que forma el borde entre el bosque y el Dulce Reino hacia el oeste. Hemos viajado mas lejos de lo que pensábamos haríamos desde nuestro viejo hogar al sur del Reino de las Montañas. Extrañamos a nuestra familia pero no al hogar. Era tiempo para crecer y mudarse. La mochila verde que mi madre -o la madre de Jake- había hecho para mi comenzaba a sentirse pesada. Comienzo a pensar en preguntarle a Jake si deseaba que nos detuviésemos y zambullirnos en el río, pero entonces vislumbro el árbol. Su tronco es enorme y firme, con ramas tal como raíces que colgaban de la cima creando la forma de un enorme domo, allí habían otros tres pequeños puntos verdes que cubrían las ramas a los lados, más lejos en el norte, se podía ver el Reino Helado en la distancia. Pero aquí estaba cálido. _

—_Whoa, bro_—_ le digo a Jake._

_Él examina el árbol y me da una mirada de entendimiento. _—_¿Nueva casa?_—

_Él no tiene realmente que preguntar, sólo levanto mi puño y lo empujo en su dirección. Él sonríe y golpea de vuelta._

_**XxX**_

_Tengo trece. Estoy buscando alrededor de las ruinas inundadas debajo del pequeño bosque, en la base de las montañas del Dulce reino buscando por señales de vida. No hay ninguna. La tribu de sujetos que pensé eran humanos ha desaparecido, justo como sabía que sería. Asustados, probablemente para siempre, Susan también se ha marchado. ¡Quiero creer que ella en realidad era humana! Pero sé en mi corazón de que realmente no lo era. Ella era una criatura justo como el resto de ellos. Todavía estoy solo. _

_No, me equivoco. Jake coloca una mano reconfortante sobre mi hombro y recuerdo que aún si soy el último de mi especie, eso no significa que esté realmente solo._

_**XxX**_

_Tengo cinco años, estoy llorando en el peludo pecho amarillo de mi madre por que algunos sujetos en el bosque habían sido malvados conmigo diciéndome que no pertenecía a este lugar. Que no era un perro como mis padres o mis hermanos. Ella hace un sonido confortante como sólo las madres saben hacerlo. Pero cuando miro en su dirección veo la reluctancia en su rostro. Ella me dice que sí pertenezco y que soy muy amado. Pero que no soy un perro sino un humano. Yo escucho horrorizado cuando me cuenta el cómo me encontraron de bebe en el bosque debajo de los riscos perdidos, __completamente desnudo a excepción de mi sombrero de oso, indefenso y solo por lo que me llevaron con ellos. Veo a mi hermano Jake espiando desde la esquina, escuchando y mirando con una tristeza que nunca había notado anteriormente. Me pregunto si él lo sabía._

**_XxX_**

_Es el día después de mi cumpleaños diecisiete. La Dulce princesa está sentada junto a mi y yo discuto con ella: _—_Nada de estas cosas solía importar antes_—_ Le digo, mas a mis manos que para ella: _—_Siempre fuiste la princesa y yo siempre fui sólo un chico._

—_Y ahora mi padre ha regresado y debo hacer lo que se espera de mi. _— _Ella suena tal cual como si estuviese leyendo un guión. _

—_¡No lo entiendo! — Empiezo a alzar mi voz y le miro de nuevo. —¡Nunca antes me habías mencionado a tu padre! ¡Ni siquiera sabía que tenías uno! ¿Y de la nada me dices que lo tienes? _

_Esa mirada de lástima está todavía en su rostro: —¡Por supuesto que tengo un padre, todos vienen de alguna parte! _

_Ella sigue hablando pero esas palabras hacen eco en mi cabeza. "Todos vienen de alguna parte". Todos exceptuando yo._

_Continuará...  
_

_**Actualizaré esta historia cada tres días, mas que nada por que es un ejercicio de mi clase de inglés y empleo la historia para practicar y obtener una buena calificación de parte de mi examinador. Por lo que sí, y enfatizo el "sí" me es posible la historia debería estar terminada para diciembre de este año. **  
_

_**También traduzco la historia por que me pareció excelente y digna de que muchas mas personas la lean. Renovó mi gusto por Adventure Time. Gracias a Ruby Sword por permitirme tocar su mundo y traducirlo a Español y, gracias a Alex quien me dio el link de la historia en primer lugar.  
**_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

—¡Tú te comiste mi espagueti!

No respondo. Siempre es la mejor manera de manejar al chico cuando está fastidiando acerca de nada.

—¿Admites que te comiste mi espagueti?

Sigo caminando intentando mantenerme alerta en el oscuro corredor.

—¿Así que creíste que no notaría que te lo comiste? ¿o era eso un ataque malicioso en el sujeto que está intentando ayudarte en esta pequeña misión?—

Veo una puerta abierta justo frente a nosotros: — ¡Intentemos con esta!

—Por supuesto, por que lo que sea que esté allí nos iluminará mucho mas que todas esas otras pilas de nada que encontramos en las demás habitaciones. ¡Escucha tengo una predicción! Esta habitación estará repleta de basura incluso mas asquerosa que la anterior. ¡Rápido. apresuremos el paso no puedo esperar a zambullirme en ella!

Aprieto mis dientes, su sarcasmo está comenzado a enojarme.

—Y por si no lo habías notado, no fue asombroso de tu parte el comerte mi espagueti mientras no estaba mirando, o lo que sea que le hici—

—¡Jake! ¡Callate con lo del espagueti! —, le grito finalmente dándome la vuelta: —¡Tú mismo te lo comiste hace una hora! ¡Te lo tragaste en menos de un minuto! ¡Fue muy repulsivo el verlo!—

Se detiene intentando recordar: —¡Oh sí, ya lo recuerdo! Creo que todavía tengo algo de salsa en mi rostro. El olor debe estar dándome hambre de nuevo —. Él rasca detrás de su oreja, parecía arrepentido. —¡Lo siento hermanito, no debería haberte culpado! Es sólo que este lugar me pone ansioso. —

Suspiro y acaricio su cabeza —, Lo sé amigo, pronto regresaremos a la superficie, sólo quiero chequear esta última habitación, tengo un presentimiento acerca de ella. — Y lo tengo. Él tiene razón de ser escéptico; nuestros esfuerzos habían sido mayoritariamente en vano. Muchas habitaciones oscuras repletas de polvo y escombros. Desastre de un lugar que permanece como un misterio para mi. Pero tengo que intentar en esta habitación, no podía salir de este lugar con las manos vacías, no de nuevo.

Jake me sonríe y se aventura delante mio, probablemente tratando de compensar por estarse quejando demasiado. Él sabe el peso que esta búsqueda ha puesto sobre mi persona, así que intenta ser entusiasta al entrar en la habitación.

Resulta que no necesita siquiera intentarlo, tan pronto como camino hacia adentro puedo ver que hay algo diferente acerca de esta habitación. No habían ventanas, las demás habitaciones todas ellas tenían, cierto la mayoría estaban desquebrajadas y rotas además de que no había nada que ver a través de ellas, considerando que estábamos bajo tierra. Todo lo que podía observarse a través de ellas era polvo y rocas que han sepultado el edificio hace mucho tiempo, pero a pesar de ello las ventanas continuaban allí dejándome saber que una vez hubo algo mejor que contemplar a través de ellas. Esta habitación por otra parte no tenía ventanas en lo absoluto y, a pesar de que era todavía un desastre, de alguna manera era un desastre mejor conservado que las otras habitaciones que habíamos explorado hasta anteriormente. En vez de remanentes destruidos de escritorios, sillas, y libros tan viejos que las páginas no eran mas que polvo y cenizas. En este lugar habían estantes que actualmente se mantenían en pie, lavamanos que todavía tenían su forma ademas de los grifos, incluso podía ver armarios de diversos tipos yacer relativamente intactos unos sobre otros.

Jake y yo intercambiamos una mirada que casi alcanzaba el éxtasis antes de ponernos a registrar los estantes. La mayoría de lo que encontrábamos era basura, algunas cosas se deshacían por ser abiertas con demasiado entusiasmo después de todos estos años, sin embargo finalmente me topé con una que portaba algo dentro. Casi la ignoro y procedo con el siguiente armario pero la cubierta de plástico brilla gracias a la luz de mi linterna y me detengo —. ¡Oye checa esto! —, dije mientras de forma delicada removía el contenedor de plástico del armario. Jake está a mi lado en un instante, dentro del contenedor de plástico habían varias cintas rectangulares, al inicio parecían negras, pero Jake les ilumina con su linterna para observarlas mejor y podemos ver que cada cinta tiene diferentes colores dentro, mientras mas acerco mi rostro, puedo ver que los colores no se movían sino mas bien formaban pequeñas imágenes mas no puedo decir que son exactamente, cierro los ojos y acerco la cinta lo mas cercano posible intentando reconocer algo cuando Jake toca mi hombro.

—¿Finn? —

—¿Sí hermano? —

—¡Mira!

Miro en dirección de Jake, pero el me dirige a mirar hacia la pared que está justo al frente de nosotros, su linterna está brillando a través de las diminutas figuras haciendo una imagen mucho mas grande en la pared. Rápidamente apunto mi linterna a la cinta intentando enfocar sólo uno de sus recuadros, la luz aparece de inmediato en la pared en la borrosa forma de dos rostros sonrientes, rostros humanos, justo como el mio.

**XxX**

De regreso en nuestro campamento Jake había encendido el fuego y calentaba algo de agua para hacer mas espagueti, no se necesitaba demasiado para alegrar al chico luego de regresar a la superficie. No es que le tema al subterráneo, es sólo que prefiere el aire fresco, el cielo y la vasta cantidad de vida que simplemente no existía allí abajo. No lo culpo por irritarse, esta búsqueda no significa para el como lo es para mi. Mas a pesar de todo eso, allí está el conmigo incluso si se queja.

Tomo la cinta con pequeñas y transparentes fotografías de mi mochila y las sostengo cerca de la luz del fuego estudiándolas nuevamente. Humanos sonriendo, riendo, posando. Todos parecían cercanos a mi edad quitando o agregando un año quizás.

—Así que, ¿que crees que significan? —, pregunta Jake con su boca repleta de pasta.

Suspiro: —¡No lo sé hermano! —. Respondo contemplativamente —. Pero es una especie de conexión de donde vengo. Esta es la primera prueba que hemos encontrado desde que llegamos aquí.

Jake asiente y continua su cena en silencio. Cuando termina, se estira hasta alcanzar su bolsa de dormir relajándose sobre ella mas aun no listo para ir a descansar del todo; — ¿Crees que haya una forma de averiguar que tan viejas son? —. Él pregunta con su frente arrugada en concentración, él sabe que hay una manera mas no desea ser el que lo sugiera.

Suspiro nuevamente aunque en esta oportunidad emerge casi como un quejido, —Sí, pero no quiero pensar acerca de eso ahora. Sólo quiero regodearme en este momento de éxito un poco mas. Tal vez mañana pensaremos en algo.

Jake asiente, dándose la vuelta sobre su bolsa de dormir y empleando sus poderes para estirarse para alcanzar su violín que se encontraba algunos metros de donde estaba; comenzando a tocar una tonada serena que hace de banda sonora para mis pensamientos. Me recuesto sobre mi bolsa, empleando mi mochila como almohada y observando a las luciérnagas contrastar contra el cielo llevando mi mente al lugar que intentaba evadir. La princesa, ella por supuesto sería la clave para figurar el origen de las imágenes que habíamos hallado. Cierto, podrían haber otros sujetos en la tierra de Ooo con los recursos para ayudarme, pero ninguno de ellos poseía la combinación de genialidad e intuición que le pertenecían sólo a ella. Sí, ella era única en su tipo, sin mencionar la forma en que su cara se ilumina detrás de sus inmensos lentes de seguridad cuando lograba resolver algún misterio científico que le había estado evadiendo. O la forma en que su cabello magenta resaltaba contra el blanco de su bata de laboratorio, su cabello que se sentía tan suave, casi gomoso cuando lo tocaba con mis manos para moverle lejos de su suave mejilla... ¡Diantres! ¿De nuevo con eso? Sacudo mi cabeza violentamente intentando expeler fuera todo pensamiento de ella. Jake nota mi expresión frustrada y deja de tocar: —¿Qué invade tu cerebro, Finn? Pareces como si algo estuviera molestándote.

No respondo, por lo que él estira uno de sus brazos hasta mi rostro y acaricia en el punto entre mis ojos justo donde estaba arrugado. Cierro mis ojos y eventualmente me relajo dejando mi frente ahora lisa. Él golpetea mi cabeza a través de mi sombrero y deja que su brazo se reduzca a su tamaño original: — Sí, —, dice Jake. — Se lo que estabas pensando, siento haberlo mencionado,

Giro y le sonrío a medias —, No te preocupes Jake. Hoy estoy feliz, encontramos una importante pieza del rompecabezas. Sólo odio que la necesite para figurar donde encaja, o donde encajo yo, o si tiene algo que ver sobre mis ancestros y yo —. Me detengo no queriendo admitir lo demás. — Y odio que me alegre el que tenga una excusa para poder verla.

—!Finn, tú no necesitas una excusa¡ —, Jake me recuerda. — Ustedes son amigos, o estaban supuestos a ser amigos de todas formas. Aún hay la posibilidad de ser amigos, ella quiere serlo —, Él sonríe tontamente: —, Arco-iris me ha dicho que te extraña.

Me siento abruptamente: —¿Me extraña? ¿en serio? —, casi grito, entonces lentamente meneo mi cabeza y vuelvo a sentarme mirando rumbo al cielo: — !No Jake, no hagas eso, aún si ella realmente me extraña ya no importa. Reglas son reglas, y el rey ha dejado bastante claro que se me permite el verla si es una situación oficial. Cualquier cosa menos eso y ambos estaremos en problemas ahora que está casada. Esa es la situación.

Asiento con resolución para mi mismo mientras cierro mis ojos y me acomodo en mi bolsa de dormir, decidiendo no molestarme en armar la tienda, la noche era tibia estaría bien sin ella.

Esa era la situación.

**Dejad comentarios, sobretodo si cometo errores en la traducción. No soy de los que se enoja por críticas constructivas. **


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

—_¿Cómo puede hacerte esto a ti?_— _Me susurró Jake mientras nos sentábamos en las sillas plegables que se habían predispuesto en el patio del castillo para la ocasión. Le recuerdo de nuevo que ella no me lo está haciendo a mi. Sólo lo hace, esta es su vida y aún cuando no era su decisión ella no la discutió o denegó. Al final aceptó que eso era lo que la vida había escogido para ella, lo que implicaba que nunca me escogería. No realmente, eso era un hecho que ahora era tan claro como el cristal tanto para mi, como para todo el Dulce Reino. Mientras todos la observamos caminar por la pasarela rumbo al Príncipe Helado, no puedo ver su rostro a través del velo, pero imagino que está feliz. Su vestido era blanco, pensaba que sería rosa, o al menos con algo de rosa y flores y cosas cursis. Pero no hay nada, sólo un enorme y blanco vacío, no parecía su estilo. Al Príncipe Helado no parecía molestarle, de hecho introdujo una mano sobre su desaliñado cabello blanco nieve. ¡Qué tonto! Su sonrisa podía verse a kilómetros de distancia cuando ella finalmente toma su lugar junto a él. Sí, la mía también lo sería. _

Ruedo sobre mi bolsa de dormir, mi cerebro completamente atorado entre el mundo de los sueños y la realidad. Debo estar parcialmente consciente para estar torturándome con memorias que ya no deberían importar. Después de todo mis sueños actuales poseían menos significado.

—_¡Ha sido decidido Finn! Debo casarme con el Príncipe Helado_—. _Su rostro está completamente vacío de emoción alguna mientras me dice las noticias. No está molesta, exaltada o temerosa. Tampoco me está rechazando de forma fácil... Simplemente lo dice. _

_Mi estómago pareciera haber caído hasta el suelo, aquí era donde normalmente dejaba escapar una creativa expletiva. —¡Pero!_—, _es todo lo que logro decir: _—_ Tú y yo... — Pierdo el hilo, no podía ser capaz de pensar en las palabras que describieran qué éramos la Dulce Princesa y yo. ¿Buenos amigos? ¿Amantes? ¿Todo lo anterior? Pienso que he tenido sentimientos por ella desde que tenía doce, aún cuando ella era mayor y no había tan siquiera una posibilidad entre nosotros. Pero entonces tuvo ese accidente un año después y complicaciones en su recuperación le habían rejuvenecido. Y mientras crecíamos juntos finalmente en terreno par, realmente creía que tenía una oportunidad para... estar con ella. ¡Allí! En eso esta el confort de nuestra relación, yo salvaba su vida, ella besaba mi mejilla y yo me sonrojaba. Esa fue nuestra rutina por años, estábamos satisfechos, no necesitaba presionar por nada mas, por que pensé que sucedería eventualmente, sólo lo sabía, que cuando creciéramos estaríamos enamorados realmente. _

_Entonces el estúpido Príncipe Helado que nadie sabía que existía, apareció con el Dulce Rey que todos pensaban había muerto, luego de eso todo se fue al infierno. Aparentemente el Dulce Rey había estado perdido en el espacio grumoso por años, y el Príncipe Helado quien estaba en una especie de búsqueda espiritual le encontró, le rescató y le trajo a casa en el Dulce Reino. El Rey tomó de nuevo posesión del trono que la princesa había tomado en su ausencia, y era claro que ella era feliz de tener nuevamente a su padre a su lado. Todo parecía perfecto hasta que el Príncipe Helado tuvo una épica batalla con su padre allá en el Reino Helado, el Rey Helado siendo derrotado de una vez por todas y exiliado para siempre a la dimensión de los cristales. El Dulce Rey estaba tan feliz y agradecido por todo lo que el Príncipe Helado había hecho, que decidió que la Dulce Princesa debía contraer matrimonio con él. Mentita me informó de todo esto cuando finalmente había venido a recoger a la princesa para nuestra noche de películas en el cine sin saber nada de lo que había ocurrido. Todo funcionaba de forma perfecta. El Dulce Reino y el Reino Helado finalmente se unirían y la única pieza que no encajaba era yo. El gran héroe que aparentemente no era lo suficientemente grande. Abandoné el castillo esa noche completamente sólo, sin saber que pensar. Tal vez debería haber blandido mi espada y empujado los guardias fuera de mi camino hasta confrontar al Rey, o a ella, haber demandado una explicación, ella me lo debía._

_Pero no lo hice, y no importaba porque ella estaba parada allí afuera de la entrada a la casa del árbol. yo aún no podía pensar en algo para decir. _

_Ella empuja una invitación rosada en mi dirección y mis ojos descienden de su inexpresivo rostro hacia sus manos. —¡La boda es en dos semanas, espero que puedas asistir! _

_Eso fue lo que finalmente me rompió, —¿Qué?—, exploté — ¿Me estás invitando a ver como te casas con ese tarado? ¿Enloqueciste? — !Espera eso es¡ Mis ojos se mueven de un lado a otro mientras una idea se formaba, la sujeto de su brazo forzándola adentro de la casa y posteriormente la siento en el sofá. Ella luce confundida mientras me siento justo a su lado y sujeto su rostro con mis manos. _

—_!Finn¡ ¿Qué estás haciendo? —, ella me pregunta mientras yo busco en sus ojos. _

—_Te han hechizado D.P, ¡sólo necesito encontrar a tu verdadero yo dentro de tus ojos! — Le digo —¡Entonces localizaré el talismán, o pelearé con el Príncipe Helado y romperé el hechizo con el que te tiene sometida, entonces serás libr- _

—_No, Finn —. Ella mueve su cabeza gentilmente mientras aparta mis manos de su rostro, sosteniéndolas entre los dos. —¡No he sido hechizada! El Príncipe Helado no es un hechicero, no tiene ese tipo de poder —, me explica lentamente como si le hablara a un pequeño niño._

_Aparto mis manos de las de ella: — ¡Entonces no eres ella! — Escupo —, Eres una gemela maligna o un cambia formas, !la Dulce Princesa que conozco está en peligro en algún lugar¡ — Empiezo a saltar desde el sofá con tal de agarrar mi espada, pero ella me detiene. No es lo suficientemente fuerte como para detenerme físicamente, pero su mano en mi rodilla me congela en el lugar. Me mira directo a los ojos y niega con su cabeza nuevamente. _

—_Ni siquiera tú crees eso —. Dice ella suavemente —, !Sabes quien soy¡ _

_Le frunzo el ceño a la impostora —. !Si eres realmente la princesa, me dirás que fue lo que comimos la primera vez que cenamos juntos¡_

—_Espagueti._

_Mis ojos se entrecierran —. Suerte de principiante, ¿De qué color es mi cabello? —, La tenía, sólo un par de conocidos sabían acerca de ello._

_Ella sonríe cándidamente y yo titubeo —, ¡Rubio! —, ella responde. — Imagino que es mucho mas brillante o que incluso brilla a la luz del sol. Pero sólo lo he visto una vez, de noche. _

_Cierro mis ojos y bajo la cabeza, —Después de que te salvé de un árbol malvado._

—_Y entonces te quitaste tu gorro justo después de que me besaste —. Ella concluye. — Soy yo, Finn. Sabes que estoy diciendo la verdad. _

_Alzo la cabeza y la miro justo a los ojos, esta vez no estaban vacíos de emoción alguna, mas lo que veo en ellos es mucho peor. Parecía lástima. —!Bien! —, grito. —!Eres tú¡ Y no estás bajo un hechizo. Sólo te estás casando con el Príncipe Helado por que lo amas. — Y yo no significo nada para ti, deseaba decir mas lo mantengo._

_Ella suspira, y en el proceso luce mucho mayor de lo que es, lo cual técnicamente es cierto. Ha estado en este mundo por mas tiempo y en este momento lucía agotada. —Responsabilidad es algo con lo que nunca tuviste que lidiar, Finn. Tengo todo un reino y ahora también a mi padre por el cual responder. No sabes lo que significa tener todo eso pesando sobre tus hombros. — Ella explica, intento objetar pero me detiene —, !Eres muy importante, eres el más grande héroe de Ooo¡ Has salvado a todos incontables veces, incluyéndome. Pero aun vives esta vida despreocupada, peleas con monstruos y salvas princesas, vives en una casa en el árbol con tu perro mágico y no le respondes a nadie. No todos podemos ser tan afortunados. _

_Miro hacia abajo justo a mis manos que reposaban incómodamente en mi regazo. Hay un rasguño en mi antebrazo que luce reciente y aun estaba rosa, ni siquiera había cicatrizado. No podía recordar donde o en qué pelea lo había conseguido. _—_Nada de estas cosas solía importar antes_—_Le digo, mas a mis manos que para ella: _—_Siempre fuiste la princesa y yo siempre fui sólo un chico._— _Rayos eso se escuchó patético. _

—_Y ahora mi padre ha regresado y yo debo hacer lo que se espera de mi. — Pareciera como si leyera de un guión. _

— _¡No lo entiendo! —, empiezo a alzar la voz mientras veía en su dirección nuevamente. —!Nunca habías mencionado mencionado a tu padre con anterioridad¡ !Ni siquiera sabía que tenías uno¡ ¿Y de la nada harás todo lo que él dice?_

_Esa mirada de lástima aun se encuentra en su rostro. — !Por supuesto que tengo un padre, todos venimos de algún lado. Y mi padre es el Rey. Sus decisiones las toma por el bien de nuestro reino—. Esta parte sí no parecía provenir de un guión, ella realmente creía en lo que estaba diciendo._

_Me levanto y miro hacia abajo, observándole fijamente y con mirada desafiante. —¿Todos vienen de algún lado? ¿y que hay de mi? !vine de la nada y de nadie¡ ¿Así que nunca podría entender lo que es tener un padre que me diga que me case con un tarado helado? — Estaba encolerizado al punto de sentir mi rostro calentarse por mi enojo. — ¿Que hay acerca de él? ¿Por qué nadie cuestiona que nunca antes habíamos escuchado de un Príncipe Helado? !No sabes nada de él¡ Y de la nada está supuesto a ser un héroe- ¿Que sucede si es peor que su padre? _

_Ella también se levanta pero con calma, — Él no sabía que era el hijo del Rey Helado cuando crecía —, explica. — Y cuando se enteró fue al Reino Helado para conocerle, pero cuando vio lo que era su padre, no pudo sentir más que vergüenza, por lo que se marchó en un viaje para encontrarse a sí mismo- _

—_¿Sabes qué? —, le interrumpo. —!Lamento haber preguntado¡ No me interesa de donde vino tu prometido. Ya sé todo lo que necesito saber acerca del sujeto. — Lo que me había robado, y le odiaba por eso, eso era todo lo que importaba. _

—_Finn, por favor, sé que estás enojado. — Dice ella mientras recogía de nuevo la invitación que había dejado caer, — Y no espero que realmente entiendas. Pero significas mucho para mi, y no quiero perderte. — Me entrega la invitación y en esta oportunidad la tomo —,Entiendo si no deseas asistir, pero eres mi amigo y me encantaría que lo hicieras. _

_Antes de que la punzada de la palabra "amigo" me golpeara con todas sus fuerzas, ella ya se había marchado por la puerta._

Abro mis ojos y veo que todavía no había amanecido. El cielo estaba mucho mas claro que antes, pero al sol le faltaban al menos una hora mas antes de que hiciera su aparición. Intento pensar desesperadamente en otra cosa que no sea la Princesa con tal de ocupar mis pensamientos para obtener un poco mas de descanso. Pero nada viene, así que cuento las hojas del césped junto a mi bolsa de dormir mientras arriba la mañana.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

El silbido de Jake me calma, era obvio para él que había tenido una noche difícil así que no pregunta el por que estoy tan callado. Sólo silba una feliz melodía que me hace bastante difícil el estar decaído. Si las cosas fueran distintas estaría cantando una canción en estos momentos. Algo acerca de dirigirnos a casa a través del río después de una semana de estar lejos. O quizás sobre cuan emocionado estoy por haber encontrado una pista acerca de algunos humanos del pasado. O tal vez sobre cuan bien sabría ese helado que nos esperaba en el refrigerador cuando finalmente llegáramos a el. Pero a pesar de que me siento menos cabizbajo, no puedo ponerme a cantar. Quizás tome un tiempo antes de que pueda hacerlo nuevamente.

—Whoa, casi piso un caracolito_—__,_ menciona Jake saltando en el camino justo a mi lado. Veo hacía atrás y puedo ver un pequeño caracol que parecía estar saludando, aparentemente sin saber cuan cerca estuvo de ser aplastado. —!No puedo esperar a llegar a casa y llamar a Arco-iris¡ _—_ Jake exclama, _—_ Estoy seguro de que me ha extrañado. Tal vez me acondicione un poco antes de verla, impresionarla con cuan duro hemos trabajado _—__._ Él me sonríe y crece de su altura normal que me llegaba a la cintura hasta sobrepasarme por varios centímetros, entonces comienza a flexionar sus brazos tornándolos en enormes y bien dotados músculos.

Lo aparto de mi lado mientras rio, —Salva tus técnicas amorosas para Arco-iris amigo, no estoy interesado en ellas.

Él se carcajea y se reduce hasta su tamaño original, entonces resume su silbido por el resto del camino a casa.

—!Amigo, vamos despierta, tengo una idea¡— Me dice Jake mientras me sacude hasta que alcance la conciencia, no me había dado cuenta de que me había quedado dormido. En el minuto en que llegamos a casa me había recostado sobre mi cama y cerrado los ojos, ni siquiera me había quitado la mochila.

Me froto el sueño de los ojos y me aseguro de que mi gorro esté derecho, —¿Que es? — le digo, mas adormilado de lo que esperaba.

Jake se sienta junto a mi pareciendo orgulloso de si mismo. —Bueno, estuve hablando con Arco-iris mientras estabas durmiendo, y dijo que la Dulce Princesa había estado esperando oír de nosotros y los artefactos que encontramos.

Eso llama mi atención, —¿En serio? —, no sabía que a ella le importara tanto mi búsqueda.

Jake sonríe. — Sí, pero creo que deberíamos esperar un poco para mostrarle. El Rey Hela- se detiene bruscamente —. Ese tipo que odiamos está dejando el reino en alguna misión de buena voluntad en la ciudad de los ladrones. Estará fuera por un tiempo intentando limpiar el crimen en el lugar o algo así.

Frunzo el ceño, —Sí, como si no habíamos intentado eso antes, el hombre necesita tener sus propias ideas.

Jake niega con su cabeza. —No estás escuchando niño. Está dejando el reino y estará afuera por un tiempo —. Él repite sus palabras apropósito. —Creo que la Dulce Princesa podría, ya sabes, estar aburrida mientras él no esté. Lo que nos da la oportunidad perfecta para darle las fotografías para que pueda descifrarlas. !Podrías incluso quedarte y ayudarle, ya sabes, con la ciencia¡ — Él mueve su cola mientras golpea mi brazo con su codo, sonriendo.

Por mucho que no deseara que tales noticias me hicieran feliz, lo hacen —¿Cuando se marcha? —, pregunto tratando de no sonar demasiado ansioso.

—Heh-heh, sabía que te agradaría eso, — responde Jake — Él día después de mañana.

—Cool.

—¿Hora de Helado?

—!Claro que sí, perro¡

Corremos desde la habitación hasta nuestra pequeña cocina y puedo ver por la luz del medio día iluminando la mesa, que había dormido por varias horas. Pienso que eso debió haberme ayudado por que siento que mi humor es más ligero, por lo que mientras Jake y yo nos atragantábamos con nuestros propios envases de helado, no me sorprendía que el optimismo que había sentido antes de la misión había sido restaurado.

—¿Qué piensas hacer mientras tanto? — Jake me pregunta mientras relame sus cachetes. —¿Jugarás vídeo-juegos?

Miro en dirección de Beemo, nuestro sistema de vídeo juegos. Pero está sentado en la esquina en su taburete, tejiendo lo que parecía ser una muy larga bufanda amarilla.

—No, parece que está algo ocupado. De todas formas le había prometido a Marceline que iría a verla cuando regresara, ¿quieres ir conmigo? —Pregunto a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta. Jake no estaba tan aterrorizado de Marceline como solía estarlo, mas aun así no solían llevarse tan bien que digamos tampoco, mas que nada por que asustarle unos cuantos años de encima parecía estar en su lista de cosas favoritas que hacer. No entiendo cual es el melodrama, ella no ha intentado el realmente matarnos en años.

—Mmm, no gracias hermanito —, dice Jake mientras se levantaba y empacaba su violín en su estuche. —Creo que iré a pasarla con Arco-iris. Ya debería estar en casa para cuando yo llegue al lugar.

Afirmo. —Dile que dije, ¿que hay?

El afirma con su cabeza y se dirige a la puerta, yo arrojo los ahora vacíos cartones de helado a la basura dejando de paso las cucharas en el fregadero, una vez hecho tomo mi mochila y emprendo mi caminata rumbo al lago. En el camino algunos sujetos necesitaban mi ayuda. Un oso estaba abusando de un conejo haciendo estragos su autoestima, así que corregí al oso con una firme patada y una lección en amabilidad. Luego de eso una vieja abuela babosa estaba teniendo problemas en encontrar su camino a casa, una vez logrado encontrarla también le ayudo a colocar sus compras en los anaqueles, ella me besa en la mejilla y yo trato de correr lo mas lejos de su vista antes de quitarme la asquerosa baba de mi rostro.

Me muevo rápido a través del Reino Helado manteniéndome en los bordes y alejado del castillo. Me toma mucho mas tiempo de esta forma, pero no quería correr el riesgo de encontrarme con la Princesa o peor aún, el Príncipe Helado. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, encontrarlos a ambos juntos habría sido lo peor de todo, hubiese sido bastante difícil el mantener mi buen humor si tenía que lidiar con el sujeto mostrándome quien era el príncipe en frente de su nueva esposa.

Cuando finalmente llego al lago, me lavo la cara sólo para asegurarme, entonces encuentro el pequeño bote de pedales que suelo usar para llegar a la cueva. Es genial que Marceline lo haya conseguido para mi, ella no lo necesitaba ya que podía volar cada vez que ella quisiera, así que estaba allí para técnicamente hacer mas fácil el que pudiera visitarla. Era agradable saber que le importaba nuestra amistad aunque ella nunca lo admita. Siento un golpe de culpabilidad mientras me acerco a su pequeña cabaña dentro de la cueva al recordar como no me había juntado con ella desde de la boda. Ella no se había interesado en observar la ceremonia, simplemente apareció en la fiesta en el patio con un desgarbado vestido negro y púrpura junto con su sombrilla para mantenerse alejada del sol. Una vez había anochecido me hizo bailar con ella aun cuando no me estaba sintiendo de ánimos. Después me arrastró hacia la mesa con el inmenso pastel de bodas que cabe decir, estaba horneado en forma del Reino Helado cubierto con pequeñas pero felices personas de caramelo al igual que muchos pingüinos y en la cima los novios. Vomitivo, estuve a punto de quejarme cuando Marceline sacó un puñado de gusanos con pequeños dientes filosos y los arrojó en el fondo del pastel. Un gusano tomó el liderazgo y mordió hasta crear un agujero en el pastel haciéndose paso dentro, el resto le siguió por el mismo hoyo. Levanté mis cejas cuestionando a Marceline mientras ella de nuevo me guiaba a la pista de baile sonriendo todo el tiempo. Cuando el Príncipe Helado y la Dulce Princesa cortaron el pastel se encontraron con que estaba completamente hueco y que los gusanos lo habían hecho en tal forma de que pareciera un apartamento. No sé donde habían conseguido esa pequeña televisión o los muebles. Pero todos parecían absolutamente furiosos de que su techo acababa de ser cortado. Marceline y yo nos reímos tanto que ambos nos caímos sobre la pista de baile sujetando nuestros estómagos. El Príncipe Helado nos miró encolerizado, pero estábamos demasiado ocupados riendo como para que nos importara, ella realmente había hecho que la noche fuera al menos pasable.

Toco la puerta y Marceline responde, ella está vistiendo unos jeans rasgados y una camiseta gris, su largo cabello estaba atado en una alborotada cola de caballo con algunos desordenados cabellos cayendo libres por su rostro. Usualmente vestía botas pero en esta ocasión está descalza, probablemente porque no me estaba esperando, me doy cuenta de que quizás le había despertado ya que era de día mas si lo hice, a ella no parece molestarle.

—Hey Finn. ¿Cómo has estado? —, me pregunta ella con una sonrisa.

Me adentro en su recibidor sentándome en su rojo sofá que era tan duro como piedra, ella ha añadido una almohada desde la última vez que estuve aquí, sonrío. —!Sólo pensé en pasar por aquí y ver como estabas¡ Ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos vimos, ¿quieres pasar el rato?

—!Claro¡ —, responde. —¿Que has hecho últimamente? —, ella pregunta al mismo tiempo que aparta la banda que sostenía su cabello dejándolo caer, sus dedos recorrieron su extensión algunas veces con tal de desatar algunos nudos. Se acurruca en el sofá justo a mi lado o al menos aparentaba que lo hacía, realmente estaba flotando un par de centímetros por encima del mismo.

—Jake y yo estábamos chequeando en las ruinas subterráneas mas allá de los arrecifes perdidos. —Le digo, —encontramos algunas cosas geniales, deberías-

—!Detente un segundo¡ —Me interrumpe ella. —!Levantate¡

Ella no me da espacio para quejas ya que sujeta mis brazos y me levanta para luego plantarme firmemente en el suelo antes de aterrizar algunos centímetros de mi. Sus manos se deslizan hasta sujetar mis muñecas mientras me mira de forma extraña.

—Uh, ¿Qué? —, le pregunto incómodamente.

Ella sonríe, — ¿Desde cuando eres mas alto que yo, Finn?

Finalmente realizo que estoy mirando hacia abajo para verla y me rio. —Oh, sí, supongo que no lo había notado. Aunque es extraño considerando que tienes como mil años.

Ella encoje los hombros, —Sí bueno, he estado por los alrededores por un largo, largo tiempo. Pero mi cuerpo sigue siendo el mismo desde que tenía dieciséis.

—Sí, excepto cuando te transformas en un monstruo gigante murciélago o algo. — Me carcajeo, entonces finalmente me doy cuenta de lo que dijo y mi boca se abre en sorpresa. —!Espera¡ ¿dieciséis? !Ha¡ ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? — Le pregunto tentadoramente, valientemente presiono la punta de su nariz con mi dedo. —En una forma, ¡soy tal vez mas viejo que tú!

Sus pálidas mejillas se sonrosan hasta obtener un tono rojizo, sorprendiéndome, esperaba el no haber cruzado una linea, podría pagar por ello en la forma de una paliza. Ella no parece poder pensar en una respuesta y sus ojos ya no miran a los míos. Me pregunto desde cuando la diferencia había sido tan aparente. Estoy a apenas centímetros de ella aún sonriendo cuando ella vuelve a mirarme nuevamente arqueando una ceja, por alguna razón me doy cuenta súbitamente de cuan cerca estábamos el uno del otro. —Sí —. Ella dice —, Supongo que nunca planeé el dejarte vivir hasta que alcanzaras los diecisiete —, ella inclina su barbilla en mi dirección y sonríe. —¿Por qué es que te mantengo vivo entonces?

—Uh... —, intento pensar en una respuesta. —¿Soy tu ayudante que es un ser humano de buena voluntad que te hace sentir más maligna y poderosa en comparación?

Ella me sonríe mas abiertamente. —Sí, eso suena adecuado —. Ella libera mis muñecas de su agarre y flota hasta un plato que contenía unas brillantes y rojas manzanas sobre la mesa agarrando dos en el proceso, una la arroja en mi dirección y usa sus colmillos para succionar el color de la otra hasta que esta es de un pobre y grisáceo blanco. —Así que, he estado experimentando con un par de canciones desde la última vez que te vi. — Ella me dice mientras arroja el desinflado cuerpo de la manzana en la basura. —¿Quieres prestarme tus dulces tonadas?

Trato de sonreír, pero no lo consigo. —Me gustaría, pero no he estado sintiendo la música dentro de mi últimamente—. Admito.

Marceline rueda sus ojos, —¡Por favor! Dime que no estás todavía lloriqueando sobre tu preciosa Bonibelle —. Miro hacia el suelo, luego le doy un mordisco a mi manzana. —¡Ugh, Finn! ¡No logro comprenderte! Esa Dulce Princesa te ha mantenido comiendo de sus azucarados dedos por años. Y ahora que ella está casada con Príncipe Escarcha estás finalmente libre, ¿y todo lo que puedes hacer al respecto es lamentarte? — Ella flota en mi dirección y me golpea con su dedo en mi pecho sonriéndome malignamente. —¡Deberías celebrar!

Ella no me da tiempo de protestar y antes de que pueda terminar de tragarme el gran trozo de manzana, ella estaba en el teléfono hablando con Jake, diciéndole el que invitara a todos a una fiesta en su cueva. Puedo oír a Jake gritar algo entusiasmado a través del teléfono y no puedo evitar sonreír. —Tú perro aprueba —. Me informa.

**XxX**

Antes de lo que imaginaba la fiesta ya estaba desatada. Los osos fiesteros habían sentido un reventón en formación por lo que aparecieron de inmediato, decorando el lugar con serpentina, luces de colores, y un karaoke antes de que supiéramos que estaban aquí. Jake trajo a Arco-iris y un puñado de dulce gente y amigos del bosque. Incluso algunas princesas habían aparecido, no D.P por supuesto, todos habían evitado el llamarla. Por supuesto que estaba demasiado avergonzado de admitir el verdadero motivo por el cual Marceline había hecho esta fiesta, que no era mas que una razón para celebrar el haber retomado mi corazón de D.P, por lo que ella les dijo que era una fiesta de cumpleaños atrasada.

—Me perdí el cumpleaños de Finn algunos meses atrás —, le explicaba Marceline a la princesa harapos —. Tiendo a olvidar que las personas tienen cumpleaños ya que no tengo uno. O al menos no cuenta cuando no envejeces. Sólo son tontas costumbres mortales que los vampiros no nos molestamos en celebrar. Lo que sea, Finn es un tonto mortal, así que me figuré que debería tener una fiesta de cumpleaños —. La Princesa Harapos asentía ansiosamente al mismo tiempo que se alejaba para tomar algo de ponche, Marceline por su parte me guiña un ojo.

Bailo con casi todos, como algo de "pastel de cumpleaños", e incluso alzo olas con los invitados con los osos fiesteros. La Dulce gente comienza un juego de verdad o desafío, mas siento que me estoy haciendo algo viejo para jugarlo así que tomo asiento lejos de la multitud en el muelle, remojando mis pies en el agua y chequeando las reflexiones de las luces sobre la superficie. De la nada Marceline aparece y se sienta junto a mi. —¿Buena fiesta?— me pregunta mientras mantiene su vista firme en el lago.

—Buena fiesta —. Le respondo.

Ella posa su cabeza sobre mi hombro. —Genial.

Nos sentamos de esta forma por un largo tiempo escuchando los sonidos de la fiesta, observando los colores bailar a través de la superficie del agua. Las cosas lentamente comienzan a tranquilizarse, la música aun estaba sonando, pero las canciones eran mas calmas, me doy cuenta de que no había tenido un solo pensamiento problemático desde que el sol había descendido, eso me hace sonreír.

—¿Hey Marceline?— Ella alza su cabeza y me observa, —Esta noche realmente hizo lo suyo, — le digo —. Gracias por ser una dama tan radical.

Ella inclina su cabeza rumbo a la mía y me besa. No es la primera vez que lo ha hecho, usualmente ella tendía a hacerlo después de una buena batalla, ya sea que hayamos peleado con un monstruo juntos, o incluso cuando es ella quien me ha pateado el aire fuera de mis pulmones. Siempre tendía a agarrarme y bruscamente empujar sus labios sobre los míos para luego dejar escapar una sonrisa maligna al ver lo avergonzado que estaba. Casi siempre tendía luego de ello a golpearme una última vez y volaba lejos. Más esta vez no hay carcajada, si me tomó por sorpresa como siempre pero ella ha dejado que el beso dure lo suficiente como para que yo reaccione si sólo por un momento. Tan pronto como me relajo y cierro los ojos ella se separa. Me mira directamente a los ojos y por un segundo puedo jurar que vi sus mejillas sonrojarse de nuevo, pero ella vuelve a posar su cabeza en mi hombro demasiado rápido como para estar seguro de ello.

Vaya. Sus labios eran fríos como el resto de ella, ¿así que por qué los míos se sentían mucho mas cálidos que antes? Me siento algo mareado, como cuando uno se levanta muy rápido después de estar mucho tiempo sentado, mas no me muevo. ¿Me estoy enfermando? ¡O por Blop! ¿Estoy teniendo pensamientos de chico-chica? ¿Que está ocurriendo en la zona de mi cerebro? ¿Desde cuando pienso en Marceline como, bueno, una chica? Ella ha sido mi amiga por años, sin mencionar que había dejado bastante claro cuando era un niño que no tenía intención de salir conmigo.

De pronto me doy cuenta de lo que había cambiado. Su edad. Marceline ha sido por siempre una criatura mil años mas vieja que yo. Pero hoy ella admitió que parte suya no envejecería mas allá de los dieciséis. Tenía trece cuando me dijo que no saldría conmigo, pero ahora no tengo trece. Finalmente lo entiendo, y de hecho me doy cuenta de que no solo le alcancé, sino que le había superado en edad. De pronto y de ninguna parte ambos estábamos en terreno par, o al menos se sentía de esa forma. Sonrío sin siquiera saber porque, y resto mi barbilla sobre su cabeza, me pregunto cómo era Marceline cuando ella tenía dieciséis. ¿Era mas femenina en aquel entonces? ¿O siempre fue brusca y peleadora incluso antes de que se convirtiera en vampiro? Cuando ella era apenas una...

La realización me golpea tan fuerte que casi caigo al lago, me aparto de Marceline y la miro en los ojos, sintiéndome intensamente estúpido por jamás haber notado ese detalle anteriormente. O sea, no soy particularmente famoso a través de Ooo por mi capacidad mental, pero esto era ridículo.

—¿Que sucede, Finn? — Ella pregunta confundida.

—Marceline —, comienzo —Mil años atrás, antes de que fueras una vampira. —Trago saliva — ¿Que eras?

Ella inclina su cabeza hacia un lado, parpadeando una o dos veces hasta que una ligera sonrisa se forma en sus labios antes de responder. —Era humana.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Mi corazón parecía estar fallando. por que podía oír como mi sangre estaba siendo bombeada en mis oídos. Quizás no le había oído bien. —¿Tú fuiste -tartamudeo- humana?

Marceline deja escapar una suave carcajada —. Sí, bueno, mitad humana de hecho.

Mis cejas se entrejuntan, —¿Mitad humana? ¡Oh sí! — respondo mientras golpeo mi frente. —Tu padre es el sujeto inmortal y devorador de almas de la Nocheosfera.

—Síp, ese es mi papi — suspira. —Pero mi madre era humana—. Ella saca los pies fuera del lago y los cruza ante ella.

Mi mente estaba trabajando a sobre-marcha, me he estado partiendo el trasero en mi misión para encontrar de donde provengo y que sucedió con el resto de mi especie, a veces bailando de felicidad cuando encontraba la mas pequeña e insignificante pista, cuando aquí justo a mi lado se encontraba la respuesta —, Esto es, ¡Matemático! —Susurro, mas para mi que para ella, he conocido a Marceline por cinco años y nunca se me había ocurrido esto. Soy un idiota.

—¿Uh, qué hay de nuevo chicos? — volteo para ver a Jake parado incómodamente detrás mío con Arco-iris. Supongo que Marceline y yo habíamos estado en nuestra propia burbuja por un largo tiempo, por que la mayoría de los invitados se habían marchado. Sólo algunos osos fiesteros restaban en el lugar aún bailando lentamente. Ellos y la Princesa Grumosa que parecía estar preparando un pequeño campamento para pasar la noche. No respondo aún impresionado por los últimos minutos. —Bueno, eh, no queremos interrumpirlos chicos, pero quería llevar a Arco-iris a su casa —, me dice Jake mientras intentaba leer las tontas expresiones que cruzaban por mi rostro. — Sólo quería decir gracias por la fiesta, Marceline.

—Cuando quieras, Jake — responde Marceline. —Creo que nuestro chico pudo lograr el contentase un poco—. Añade haciéndome sonrojar.

Jake seguía intentando figurar mi rostro mientras montaba sobre el lomo de Arco-iris y volaban en dirección de la apertura de la cueva. Arco-iris mencionó un montón de cosas que terminaron sonando como: —_Ee pati leul hoseuting jusyeoseo gamsahabnida. _

—¡No hay problema!" Marceline le responde, luego me mira y se arranca a reír. —Finn, ¿Porqué tienes esa expresión tan tonta?

No puedo pensar en nada para decir, aun cuando tenía incontables preguntas para hacerle. Pero antes de que pudiera finalmente conseguir las palabras apropiadas, ella parece tener una idea. Se para súbitamente y me toma de la mano guiándome rumbo a su cabaña, a duras penas pude sujetar mis zapatos del suelo mientras ella me guiaba.

Ella me lleva adentro y me muevo con tal de sentarme en mi lugar acostumbrado en su sofá, pero no soltaba mi mano. De hecho me lleva hasta una esquina del recibidor donde había una escalera que llevaba a un pequeño agujero cuadrado en el techo. Ella empieza a escalar, luego mira hacia abajo directamente a donde estoy. —¡Vamos! — me apresura.

Le sigo a través de la escalera para encontrarme con su habitación. Todo estaba alumbrado tenuemente con un suave brillo púrpura que provenía de unos globos que colgaban en el techo. Su cama parecía una enorme bolsa de frijoles, de apariencia cómoda y justo en el centro de la habitación, a su alrededor estaban varios baúles alineados contra las paredes. Abre uno de ellos y comienza a escarbar a través del contenido, arrojando un objeto ocasional que se inmiscuyera en su camino. Se detiene para mirarme luego de que había arrojado un reloj en forma de gato —¡siéntate! —, me ordena —. ¡Quiero mostrarte algo, pero necesito encontrarlo primero!

Busco alrededor de la habitación intentando sin éxito el conseguir una silla, por lo que de forma incómoda me siento en su cama, que era sorprendentemente acolchada. — Whoa, este saco sí que es genial—. Le comento, entonces recuerdo un pequeño párrafo acerca de vampiros que había oído y no parecía encajar. —Oye, ¿No están supuestos a dormir en sarcófagos o algo?

—Nah, — ella dice lanzando en mi dirección un enorme sombrero para damas cubierto por varias frutas de plástico. Aterriza en mi cabeza pero le remuevo rápidamente. —¡Eso es tán cliché! ¡Oh, aquí está! — exclama a la vez que alzaba un gran libro fuera del baúl. Ignorando el pequeño desastre que había causado, camina en mi dirección y se sienta justo a mi lado en la cama, el libro que sostiene parecía extremadamente antiguo, pero aún podía distinguirse el decaido patrón de flores en la cubierta, aunque no podía decir qué colores portó alguna vez. Delicadamente Marceline abre el libro y me acerco mas con tal de tener una mejor vista a la primera página. En el centro estaba una fotografía cuadrada de una mujer con una niña, ambas humanas. El cabello de la mujer era oscuro y reluciente, pero no tan oscuro o largo como el de la niña. Ella tenía ambos brazos envueltos sobre la pequeña que parecía ser extremadamente hermosa, parecía tener catorce. La sonrisa inocente y el tono oliva de su piel me confunden, por lo que me toma un minuto el realizar que estaba observando una versión mucho mas joven de Marceline.

Mi mandíbula se abre en sorpresa y ella sonríe. —Sí, esa soy yo y mi madre, allá en los viejos tiempos —. Me dice.

Estoy ansioso —. ¿Qué día Marceline? ¡Necesito saber acerca de esto! — casi grito —. ¿Eran parte de una tribu humana? ¿que sucedió con el resto? ¿quedan sobrevivientes?

Ella pone un dedo en mis labios y suspira —.Tranquilo muchacho. Estas somos nosotras hace como mil años, quizás mil veinte años. No estoy realmente segura —, ella hace una pausa enfocando su vista en la fotografía. —Mi mamá nació en el subterráneo, justo después de la caída —. Ella inicia.

—¿La caída? — pregunto.

—Sí, la caída. La caída de todo, civilización, el mundo —, ella explica con simpleza —. Los humanos dominaban la tierra, pero por alguna razón las tríbus se odiaban entre ellas, por lo que se arrojaron mortales bombas unos a otros con tal de acabarse durante la gran guerra de los hongos, destruyéndose mutuamente. Algunos se fueron debajo de la superficie, como los padres de mi madre logrando así el sobrevivir. Ellos tuvieron a mi mamá y vivieron felices por un tiempo, sin siquiera saber que el mundo había cambiado. Las bombas que causaron toda esa muerte y destrucción también habían abierto algunos agujeros entre las dimensiones, dejando que la magia se filtrara a este mundo. Esa magia se mezcló con los gases que restaban de las bombas, las criaturas que sobrevivieron la guerra mutaron y nuevas seres comenzaron a formarse y prosperar, sepultando las ruinas del viejo mundo e iniciando uno nuevo. Mientras tanto mi padre tropezó con este mundo desde la Nocheosfera, y encontró a mi madre mientras buscaba almas para succionar, se enamoró de ella y le prometió el perdonar las almas de sus padres si se casaba con él. Ella aceptó—. Ella hace una pausa para mostrarme algunas páginas extra con fotografías de su pasado. Su madre luciendo mucho mas joven pero increíblemente feliz mientras sostenía un regordete bebe que no podía ser mas que Marceline. La pequeña Marceline montando un maltratado triciclo que tenía una rueda mas pequeñas que las otras, sus rodillas llenas de vendajes y moretones, supongo que nunca fue una chica muy femenina después de todo.

Ella inhala profundamente —. Infortunadamente vivir en la superficie enfermaba a los humanos gracias a los efectos de las bombas. Yo estaba bien ya que mi padre es una criatura mística, además de que había nacido en esa atmósfera, pero mi madre había pasado toda su vida en el subterráneo, así que solía debilitarse estando en la superficie por lo que tenía que regresar por algunos meses. A veces iba con ella para visitar a mis abuelos. Algunas otras me quedaba con papá, no se me permitía entrar en la Nocheosfera a causa de mi sangre humana, así que papá se quedaba en la superficie o me llebava al inframundo. Cuando mamá mejoraba, todos regresábamos a la superficie y viviamos juntos por un tiempo —. Ella se carcajea y apunta hacia una fotografía de ella a los cinco años tratando de realizar lo que una pequeña niña de su edad pensaba eran gestos aterradores, logrando lo contrario y pareciendo como resultado un adorable gatito. A su lado se encontraba su padre demostrando sus peligrosos y afilados colmillos mientras observaba con esos malignos ojos negros que te guiaban hacia un abismo de pesadillas sin fin. Ella sonríe dulcemente ante la memoria. —Tuvimos muy buenos momentos —, ella dice, luego su cara se torna sombría —. Luego mamá enfermó y no mejoró. Murió cuando tenía quince. Me fui a vivir al inframundo con mi padre por un tiempo, pero entonces me dejó allí y regresó a la Nocheosfera a donde no podía seguirle. Solía visitarme algunas veces, pero estaba solitaria y terminé cayendo en malas compañías, que fue donde conocí al Rey de los Vampiros, le pedí que me transformara y me librara de mi débil sangre humana de una vez por todas. Él estaba enamorado de mi y deseaba hacerme su esposa por lo que aceptó. — Ella sonríe con orgullo, — pero una vez era un vampiro, era mas que claro que gracias a que soy mitad malvada, el que era mucho mas poderosa que ese patético rey. Lo destroné y me convertí en la Reina de los vampiros —. Ella cierra el libro, colocándole gentilmente sobre uno de los cofres que estaban cerrados antes de mirarme finalmente.

La miro a los ojos desesperadamente, buscando por... algo. —¡Esto es inmenso! — le digo, incapaz de encontrar palabras mas apropiadas para describir lo que acababa de decirme. —¿Por qué nunca me dijiste algo acerca de esto antes?

Ella se encoje de hombros —, nunca preguntaste.

—Yo —, comienzo, pero de nuevo me siento un idiota. —Creo que no lo hice, ¿no es así? Cielos, no soy un muy buen amigo, ¿o sí? — comento, —Es sólo que después de haber invocado a tu padre, desencadenando su maldad por todo Ooo, ademas de interferir con su relación. No hacía mas que sentirme culpable por ello, así que me figuré que no debía preguntarte acerca de tu familia nuevamente.

Ella se carcajea a secas —. Sí, mi relación con mi papá es un tema delicado. Pero no, no eres un mal amigo. No he hablado de toda esta basura en muchos años, creo que es mucho más fácil el olvidar. Sabes que no soy fan de tener emociones, ¿cierto? Pero creo que es bueno el dejarlo salir de vez en cuando —. Me muestra esa pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, un eco de la sonrisa inocente de como cuando era humana en las fotografías. —!Eres un buen escucha, Finn!

Le sonrío de vuelta, no queriendo admitir que sólo había preguntado sobre sus orígenes por egoísmo propio, tratando de aprender mas de los míos en el proceso. Pero no parecía importar, por que antes de que pudiera el figurar el porque. Ella está colocando su mano en mi mejilla, inclinándose lentamente hacia mi. El momento antes de que sus labios se conectasen con los míos parecía durar una eternidad, y me doy cuenta por vez primera que yo también me estoy inclinando hacia ella. Sus labios no son tan helados como antes y en el momento en que los siento, estos parecían el encender los míos en llamas. El fuego se extiende por todo mi rostro y alcanza el lugar justo detrás de mi oreja, donde sus dedos están hurgando por debajo de mi sombrero con tal de sentir mi cabello. De pronto parecía que era yo quien le estaba besando. Juro que casi podía oír mi corazón tratando de latirse un camino fuera de mi pecho, pero estaba seguro que Marceline sí podía escucharlo con sus sentidos de vampiro. Podía estar avergonzado, pero estoy muy distraído por el hecho de que nos estábamos besando. Me impulsé hacia ella como si fuera un magneto, y aún cuando su boca estaba presionada contra la mía, deseaba tenerla aún mas cerca. Mi mano se encuentra por si sola en su cintura, y no tengo la menor idea de como había llegado hasta allí, cuando me doy cuenta de ello, esperaba que ella se separase e intentara asesinarme con un golpe certero de su hacha/bajo. Pero en vez de ello, sus dedos se aferran mas fuerte en el lugar donde mi cabello se conecta con mi cuello y de alguna forma me acerca mas a ella.

El tiempo debía estar tomándome el pelo por que cuando escuchamos un fuerte sonido en el exterior, no sabía cuanto tiempo estuve besándola. Nos separamos, los ojos de Marceline se vuelven negros y ella despliega sus colmillos en dirección de la ventana mientras siseaba como una serpiente. Una vez realizó que no había peligro inmediato, deja de emplear su cara demoníaca y nos observamos el uno al otro por un lagro tiempo antes de movernos en dirección de la ventaba para investigar. Los últimos osos fiesteros habían estado cargando la máquina de karaoke de regreso en su bote cuando accidentalmente dejaron caer uno de los inmensos amplificadores en el suelo de la cueva.

Marceline deja escapar una sonrisa incómoda —, No me había dado cuenta de que todavía habían alguien por aquí. — Ella me mira, pero encuentro difícil el mirarla a los ojos. —Parece que están marchándose al menos.

—Sí, todos excepto Princesa Grumosa, quien parece que finalmente se instaló en el lugar —, digo mientras apuntaba en dirección de la bolsa de dormir de Princesa Grumosa que se encontraba justo al lado de una pequeña fogata. Aparentemente la caída del amplificador no le había despertado. Ambos nos reímos quizás muy fuerte por ello, me alejo un paso de la ventana con Marceline detrás mío.

—Um, Finn —, Ella comienza.

—Debería marcharme, —tartamudeo —. Jake estará esperándome despierto si no regreso a casa. Podría creer que fui secuestrado por gnomos, por que lo fui anteriormente, por lo que puede terminar buscándome y terminando en problemas—. Le explico, preguntándome a mi mismo el por qué estoy teniendo tantos complicaciones para terminar mi sentencia.

Ella afirma luciendo extrañamente pasiva, sin ningún rastro de su acostumbrado sarcasmo en sus ojos. —De acuerdo, ¿Te veo luego entonces? — Ella muerde un lado de su labio después de preguntarme eso y, por alguna razón mis rodillas parecían querer dejar de funcionar al mismo tiempo que no deseaba dejar este lugar en lo absoluto.

Fuerzo mi cuerpo hacia la escalera y comienzo a descender, —!Nos vemos Marceline¡ —. Pauso antes de terminar de bajar las escaleras, con sólo mi cabeza y mis hombros permaneciendo en el púrpura brillo de su habitación. —¡Oye! gracias por... todo —, le dije y ella me responde con una sonrisa y arrojando el sombrero con las frutas a mi cabeza.

Mientras me dirijo al agua y desato el bote, sigo mirando en dirección de la ventana de su habitación. Ella no aparece, y no espero que lo haga. Ella definitivamente no es del tipo de chica sentimental que iría por una última mirada a su héroe mientras este parte en la noche. Más por alguna razón observo a la ventana, incluso mientras estoy remando fuera de la cueva. Es extrañamente reconfortante tomando en cuenta cuantos giros mortales había estado haciendo mi estómago en toda la noche. El saber que ella estaba allí, y que quizás, sólo quizás aún está pensando en mi. _El qué _pensaba realmente, no estaba del todo seguro.


	6. Capítulo 5

Jake roncaba fuertemente cuando regresé a casa, él está desplomado de espalda en su gaveta cubierto de mantas, era obvio que tenía tiempo durmiendo profundamente. Sabía que él no estaría realmente preocupándose por mí, pero pensé que al menos me esperaría despierto. Arrojo mi mochila en el suelo y me pongo mi peluda pijama roja. Salto entusiasmado sobre mi cama, mi cerebro aún pensando por los eventos que acontecieron esta noche. O la noche anterior supongo, considerando que ahora son más de las dos de la mañana. Estiro mis piernas hasta el final de la cama y dejo escapar un suspiro de satisfacción.

— ¿Por qué estás tan contento, animal fiestero? — pregunta Jake, miro en su dirección para ver que se ha volteado sobre su costado, mientras sostenía su cabeza con su codo apoyado en las mantas. Él parece agotado, más no enojado por haberle despertado, de hecho parecía entretenido mientras esperaba por mi respuesta.

Alzo los hombros —. Fue una gran fiesta.

Él alza sus cejas —. OK, sí —el concuerda, —Fue una gran fiesta. ¿Pero desde cuando te quedas en ellas más tiempo que yo? Tú eres el responsable.

—No lo sé hermano, quizás estás perdiendo tu toque de perro fiestero. — Me burlo, él me frunce su ceño. — Era _mi _fiesta de cumpleaños, quería quedarme y disfrutarla.

—Sí, cierto —, él dice con escepticismo. —tu cumpleaños que fue hace cuatro meses. Hermanito, no sé por qué estás siento todo misterioso, pero es mejor que dejes entrar a tu mejor amigo en el secreto. Lucías bastante extraño cuando Arco-iris y yo dejamos la fiesta, ni siquiera te despediste— aclara.

Tiene la razón, no podía ocultar nada de él —. De acuerdo hermano, sólo bromeaba contigo. Estaba con Marceline y de alguna forma terminamos hablando de que buscaba la historia de mi gente. Y parece que no necesitábamos viajar tan lejos por información.

Jake luce confundido y yo le explico un poco de lo que Marceline me dijo acerca de la gran guerra de los hongos. De que los humanos no eran aptos para sobrevivir los efectos de las bombas. Dejo por fuera muchos de los detalles de la familia de Marceline, no queriendo traicionar su confianza. No se sentía como si lo que me hubiese dicho fuese un secreto, pero aún así quería mantenerlo entre nosotros. Me gustaba ser el único que supiera ese lado suyo.

—¡Wow, hermanito! — Jake exclama —. ¿Crees que todavía hay humanos bajo tierra? ¿y como es que tú no te enfermas? ¿crees que el asqueroso aire de las bombas se debilitó en los últimos mil años? ¿o quizás tus duros pulmones de héroe pueden soportarlo? ¿qué tal si...

—Pisa los frenos amigo —, Interrumpo —. No estoy seguro acerca del resto. Pero sé que esto es importante, es mucho más de lo que esperábamos conocer.

—Sí, es cierto — Jake concuerda, — Hace que las pequeñas imágenes que encontramos parezcan nada en comparación. ¿Qué dijo Marceline acerca de ellas?

Frunzo el ceño. —No le pregunté.

Jake parece sorprendido —. ¿Y por qué no? Ella puede saber algo al respecto, incluso si son más viejas que ellas o no. Si no lo son aún hay chances de que existan sobrevivientes humanos en alguna parte.

—Uh, sí, tienes razón —, le digo —. Debería haberle preguntado, es sólo que... lo olvidé supongo —, e incluso cuando no doy ninguna señal verbal hacia el por qué lo había olvidado, mi rostro me traiciona y se torna de un brillante rojo. Jake me mira curioso, y no puedo pensar en una sola cosa que decir que: _Oops, estaba tan distraído por todo el besuqueo que hicimos en su habitación. _Y por supuesto, como todo esto es dicho en mi mente, me torno incluso más rojo que antes. Me hundo en las suaves pieles de monstruos que cubren mi cama e intento ignorar a Jake, quien me estaba sonriendo.

—De acuerdo —, el dice, pretendiendo no haberlo notado. —quizás deberíamos ir juntos a su casa por la mañana y preguntarle al respecto.

Gire mi cabeza de inmediato en su dirección, —¡No! — grité antes de que pudiera detenerme. — Eh, quiero decir, acabamos de estar allí, y ella probablemente quiere descansar un poco, ya que creo que la desperté la primera vez que fui allí. Así que quizás quiera estar sola por que está harta de visitantes luego de la fiesta, así que lo mejor es esperar a que me llame... o yo la llame... dentro de poco —. Finalmente consigo el dejar de hablar, pero Jake me estaba mirando como si hubiese enloquecido. Quizás lo he hecho, las chicas claramente no eran buenas para mi cerebro.

—De acuerdo hermanito, —El finalmente dice, bajando su cabeza. —Tú sólo duerme, en la mañana trataremos de nuevo cuando estés listo.

Exhalo sonoramente, luego cierro mis ojos e intento librar mi mente de pensamientos placenteramente opuestos a los que han estado manteniéndome despierto en noches recientes. Creo que me quedé dormido sonriendo.

XxX

Cuando desperté me sentía asombroso, tan energizado como cuando era un pequeño niño, es como si alguien hubiera cargado doble mis baterías por la noche. Tomo mi espada con mango de raíz de mi mochila y salto en la cama desafiando un enemigo imaginario.

—¿Qué pasa monstruo? ¿crees que puedes entrar aquí así no más? ¡esta es mi casa! —, le digo a la vez que corto su cabeza invisible. — Esta es definitivamente mi casa.

Salto de la cama y me deshago de mis pijamas, vistiéndome de la forma usual, camiseta azul, shorts azules y zapatos negros. Corro por las escaleras tomando impulso, salto y doy un giro en el aire antes de empalar la pared con mi espada.

—¡Buenos días! —, le grito al mundo con ambos puños en el aire.

—¡Buenos días hermanito —, dice Jake desde el sofá mientras bebe café —. ¿Te sientes muy bien hoy no?

Estoy por responderle cuando noto que sentada justo a su lado también bebiendo café estaba Marceline. Ella tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y una ceja alzada.

—Oh, sí, definitivamente —, le respondo avergonzado. Intento sacar la espada de la pared. —Dormí bien y eso —, agrego mientras halaba con ambas manos y algo de desesperación la espada. Ambos notan mi esfuerzo pero ninguno comenta y siguen sorbiendo el café. Finalmente uso mi pie sobre la pared para empujar y la espada es liberada, me tambaleo hacia atrás casi aterrizando en el suelo. Extra suave niño.

—Así que Jake, ¿dijiste que encontraron estas debajo de los riscos perdidos? — Marceline le pregunta a Jake intentando regresar a lo que sea que estuviesen hablando antes de que interrumpiera.

—Eso es correcto, nena—, Jake responde. —En un edificio sepultado en lo profundo del lugar. Uno de los pocos que aún se mantenía conservado, Definitivamente eso es lo único de valor que encontramos en ese desastre —. él explica mientras muerde su tostada que parecía cubierta con mermelada de fresa. Él le ofrece una pieza de su plato y ella la acepta, succionando el color de la misma.

Yo pongo mi espada cerca de la pequeña mesa de madera cerca de la estufa y tomo algo de jugo de naranja. El café siempre me desagradó, quizás es lo mismo con Marceline considerando que no es rojo, pero tampoco conozco del todo sus reglas culinarias. No sabía si unirme a ellos o seguir con mi rutina matutina, me tomo mi jugo mientras aún estoy parado en la cocina, luego empiezo a lavar mis dientes en el fregadero.

—Bueno para ser honesta, no puedo decir que tan viejas son —, le dice Marceline a Jake —. No en esta forma. Aunque si pueden encontrar una manera de revelarlas, podrían tener una mejor idea. Todas estas imágenes tienen humanos en ellas, pero son demasiado pequeñas, es difícil saber donde están. Pero si las revelan serán capaces de ver si fueron tomadas en la superficie y el edificio fue sepultado luego, o ver si estos chicos eran sobrevivientes, viviendo bajo tierra luego de la guerra.

Eso llamó mi interés y me les uno —, ¿Revelarlas? ¿a qué te refieres?— Pregunto, moviendo mi cepillo a un lado de mi boca.

Marceline pone la tira de plástico junto al desayuno de Jake en la mesa que está frente a ella. —Estos son negativos, revelarlos los hará más grandes y fáciles de ver. Serán como las fotografías en el álbum que te mostré anoche —. Ella añade apropósito mientras me miraba.

Jake mira a Marceline, entonces sospechosamente sigue su mirada hasta mi, puedo sentir que me sonrojo. Así que rápidamente me volteo hasta el fregadero para limpiar la crema de dientes de mi boca, cuando volteo las cejas de Jake están entrecerradas en sospecha mientras me mira, más se mantiene en el tema. —, así que, ¿cómo las revelamos? — él le pregunta.

Marceline alza los hombros, —No estoy del todo segura. Mis abuelos fueron los que hicieron ese álbum de fotografías para mi. Pero todas sus cosas están en algún lugar en el fondo del mar de la muerte segura. Sólo sé que necesitan papel, químicos y un laboratorio. Es algo de ciencia, lo que no es lo mio.

Jake se ilumina —. !Perfecto¡ — él exclama mientras voltea a verme, —Nosotros ya estábamos planeando el ir a ver a la Dulce Princesa para preguntarle acerca de ellas. ¡Apuesto que ella sabrá que hacer!

Abro mi boca más no digo nada. De alguna forma me había olvidado de los planes para visitar a la princesa. Incluso parecía haber olvidado que estaba todo angustiado y adolorido por su matrimonio. De hecho había estado un día entero sin pensar acerca de ella en lo absoluto. La primera vez en mucho tiempo que podía recordar.

Marceline frunce el ceño y flota desde el colchón hacia mi. —, Sí, Bonibelle podrá figurarlo todo. Ella es la señorita química después de todo o lo que sea. Se los dejo a ustedes chicos —. Ella me arroja una mirada maligna que congela mis huesos, y podría jurar que la habitación se había tornado más oscura. Me recupero rápidamente y la tomo de su mano antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de irse flotando.

—¡Espera! —, dije quizás muy alto. Su mirada de desdén desaparece un poco mientras le halo en mi dirección. — Ella no... quiero decir, sólo vamos por que... tú eres más... ugh... — tartamudeo mientras intento figurar qué decirle. Jake deja escapar un sonoro quejido, recordándome que aún está allí además de que terrible esfuerzo estaba realizando con la dama. —Mira — finalmente puedo decir —. No iremos allí sino hasta mañana. Puedes quedarte y... uh... ¿pasar el rato con nosotros?

La mirada en Marceline se suaviza luego desaparece. Ella sonríe y niega con su cabeza mientras entrecruza sus dedos con los míos. —No, tengo que ir a patear fuera de mi cueva a la Princesa Grumosa, también quiero dormir hasta que el sol se oculte. Jake me despertó insistiendo en que debía venir a su casa temprano para arrojar luz en tu pequeño misterio. —Ella alza su mano libre y alcanza una pequeña parte de mi cabello que se había escapado del agarre de mi sombrero, poniéndolo en su lugar para luego besarme ligeramente en los labios —. Los veré luego chicos —,ella dice y vuela por la puerta abriendo su sombrilla en el proceso.

Exhalo de forma sonora y parpadeo un par de veces antes de tomar asiento al lado de Jake en el sofá. Sus ojos están el doble de su tamaño normal y su boca está abierta en mi dirección, la cierro por él —. Callate amigo —, le advierto.

Él me ignora por completo —. ¿Qué rayos fue _eso_? — Él grita incrédulo, —¿Por qué no te golpeó? ¿O te pateó el trasero? ¡eso fue lo más extraño que le he visto hacer! Y se puso toda aterradora cuando mencioné a la Dulce princ... — de pronto él inhala dramáticamente—. ¿Qué está pasando entre ustedes dos?

—Hermano, te dije que quería esperar en preguntarle a Marceline acerca de esas fotografías —, le recordé mientras ponía mi pie sobre la mesa.

—Sí —, el concuerda —. Pero _pensé _que era por que estadas todo emocionado por mostrárselas a la Dulce Princesa primero. Me siento mal por haber dicho todas esas cosas acerca de que querías verla tú solo; me imaginé que tu amor por ella se estaba interponiendo en el camino de tu búsqueda. Y sabía que eso era algo malo, así que llamé a Marceline para poder obtener una respuesta más rápida. — él dice. —No me había dado cuenta de que habías cambiado el tono de Princesa a terrorífica Reina vampiro tan rápido —. Su mirada de decepción enciende mi ira al instante.

—¡Hey! —, grito, plantando mi pie de nuevo en el suelo y girando en su dirección para enfrentarlo. —En caso de que lo hayas olvidado, la Princesa se casó, y _no _conmigo hace tres meses atrás. ¡y he sido miserable! — él comienza a lucir culpable, pero no me impide el seguirle gritando —, he gastado bastante tiempo intentando figurar una manera de recuperarla. Pero la verdad es, que ella nunca fue mía para empezar. Y cuando me dí cuenta de ello, decidí enfocar mi energía en encontrar otros humanos, o al menos saber si en verdad soy el último.

—Sí, lo sé hermanito, lo siento. — Jake dice en voz baja, claramente sintiéndose mal por haberme hecho enojar.

—Sí, pero lo que tú no sabes es lo que se siente el ser el último de tu especie —, le comento, calmándome un poco y dejando escapar la ira de mi voz. Suspiro —. El no tener una familia, una real, con una mamá y un papá. Ayer descubrí que Marceline sabe un poco lo que se siente. Creo que ella entiende por lo que estoy pasando, y no lo sé, quizás eso cambió las cosas entre nosotros —. Le digo, finalmente diciendo lo que realmente estaba pensando, — quizás me intereso por ella. Tal vez pueda tener con ella lo que pensé tendría con la Dulce Princesa. Aunque en esta oportunidad en serio —, meneo la cabeza, imaginándome que tan fuerte se estaría riendo o me golpearía Marceline si me escuchara hablando de esta forma.

Jake sonríe, crece tres veces su tamaño normal y pone uno de sus pesados brazos alrededor mio. —Te entiendo hermano, pero no olvides que _sí tienes _una familia. Lamento lo que dije, supongo que estaba sorprendido, quiero decir. He visto a muchas chicas besarte, pero eso fue, no lo sé, como secretamente intenso.

Le sonrío misteriosamente—. No _tienes _idea.

La mirada en su rostro al escucharlo no tiene precio.


	7. Capítulo 6

No es sino hasta las últimas horas de la mañana cuando yo y Jake llegamos a las puertas del castillo helado, que comienzo a sentir nudos de ansiedad formándose en mi estómago. Nunca antes la había visitado en este lugar, se sentía mal... errado. Este sitio es un lugar donde solía venir a rescatarla del Rey Helado, no un hogar feliz que ella compartía con su nuevo esposo. La idea me da escalofríos y tomo mi suéter amarillo favorito de mi mochila y me lo pongo. Mientras lo buscaba esta mañana, me encontré con el suéter rosa con un corazón en su pecho que la Dulce Princesa había tejido para mi, que me ayudó a derrotar la magia maligna del Lich. Lo sostuve por un momento, recordando lo que significó para mi en aquel instante. Luego lo tiré a través de la ventana del cuarto, donde luego quedó atascado en una rama, quizás alguna ave mamá lo encontraría y lo usaría para mantener a sus bebes calientes en la noche. Quizás defecarían sobre él.

Mentita nos está esperando en la puerta del castillo, el nos muestra el camino hacia las escaleras que llevaban a lo que solía ser el calabozo y que la princesa ha transformado en su laboratorio. Nos deja allí y nos quedamos frente a la puerta por un momento antes de entrar. La princesa está a través del laboratorio vistiendo una versión de piel de su vieja bata de laboratorio. Su espalda da hacia nosotros, Jake me susurra.

—¿Estás bien, hermano?

Le doy una afirmación firme y aclaro mi garganta fuertemente. D.P. Voltea y su cara se ilumina a través de los lentes de laboratorio cuando nos nota.

—¡Finn! — Ella exclama mientras salta hacia nosotros. — ¡Jake! Estoy tan feliz de verlos a ambos. Me alegra de que sus esfuerzos en sus expediciones hayan sido fructuosos, — ella se quita sus lentes y abraza a Jake, luego me abraza. Es formal y rígido, excepto que creo soy yo el que hace que sea de esa forma. Me doy cuenta de que no quiero sentir su calidez u olfatear el dulce aroma de su cabello.

Ella retrocede y me mira extrañada, pero sonríe.

—¡Así que...! ¿Qué era lo que querían mostrarme?

Jake toma el liderato, por lo cual estoy muy agradecido, tomando de mi mochila el sobre con los negativos de las fotografías.

—Bueno, queríamos saber si podrías revelar estas por nosotros, y quizás ayudarnos a descubrir cuan antiguas son. — Le dice mientras se las entrega.

Ella sujeta los filmes contra la luz y los estudia por un momento.

—¡Guau, estas son fotos de humanos! — Exclama.

—Sí, — finalmente comento, —creo que olvidamos mencionar eso.

Ella alza una ceja en curiosidad hacia mi persona.

—No puedo creer que hayas esperado para traérmelas, Finn. ¡Habría pensado que querías analizarlas de inmediato! Arco-iris me dijo que regresaron días atrás. — Hay un leve tono acusatorio en su voz que no me agrada, trato de no fruncir el ceño.

—¡Bueno, primero quería mostrárselas a un experto! — le digo, tratando de sonar formal y alzando mi mentón un poco, — Una clase de experto en Antropología, alguien un poco más versada en la historia humana. — Jake se gira para mirarme con escepticismo, más no contradice mi historia. Sólo era una pequeña variación de la verdad. — Ella fue capaz de darme mucha información importante, una magnitud, realmente. Lamentablemente ella carecía de los recursos necesarios para revelar los negativos en fotografías, y por eso estamos aquí.

La princesa luce sorprendida, igual Jake. No tengo ni la más remota idea de donde habían salido las grandes palabras, pero de alguna forma no flaqueo. Estoy aquí por negocios, nada más.

—Cierto, por supuesto, — ella responde con lentitud. — Bueno, sí tengo un cuarto oscuro donde puedo revelarlas. Pero no está aquí. Tendría que llevarlas a mi viejo laboratorio en el Dulce Reino. De todas formas quería visitar a mi padre, así...

—Genial, — le detengo. No parecía posible que controlara mi tosquedad. No es usual en mí ser tan idiota, pero parte de mi le gusta ser el que está controlando nuestra conversación para variar. De que quizás ella no tiene el agarre en mi que solía tener. —¿Cuando podemos regresar por ellas?

—Uh, mañana en la mañana, supongo, — responde. — Me quedaré con mi padre esta noche y pasaré por tu casa en mi vía de regreso. ¿Si no te molesta, por supuesto? — Ella pregunta imitando mi postura formal.

—¡Eso sería asombroso! —Le dice Jake en un tono mucho más amistoso antes de que pudiera contestar. —Muchas gracias Dulce Princesa, ¡eres la mejor, en serio! — el toma mi mano y me guía hasta la puerta, —Vamos Finncito, está muy frío en este lugar para un perrito sin sus botitas.

—¡Adiós chicos! — Se despide la princesa mientras nos vamos, no contesto.

—Ouch, —dice Jake una vez dejamos el castillo. —Y yo pensé que _ella _estaba supuesta a ser la Reina Helada. ¿Qué estabas hablando cuando estabas allí, hermano?

—Jake, no puedo culparte si no eres tan bueno hablándole a las chicas como lo soy yo, —le digo de forma creída. El empieza a reír y yo no puedo evitar el unirme.

XxX

Ha estado oscuro por un rato mientras descanso en el techo a solas. Dejé a Jake abajo jugando vídeo-juegos para emplear mi silla más confortable y disfrutar la calidez de la noche bajo las estrellas. El Reino Helado me dejó frío, y no planeaba en regresar muy pronto, ya no había nada para mi en ese lugar. Cuando ella habló, me abrazó... no sentí nada, nada salvo la urgencia de partir tan rápido una vez hubiésemos terminados nuestros asuntos.

Verla allí, viviendo su nueva vida en un lugar que asociaba con tanto odio era lo que realmente necesitaba.

No la _odio. _Nunca podría, ella fue una parte enorme de mi vida por mucho tiempo. Me ayudó a crecer en maneras que no sabía que podía, ella me ayudó a convertirme no sólo en un gran aventurero, sino en un héroe. Ella siempre me importará, pero finalmente ya no sentía nada por ella.

Ese pensamiento llena mi cuerpo entero con tanta felicidad, que ya no puedo seguir sentado. Salto de mi silla hacia mis pies y doy un par de volteretas. —¡Ha ha! — grito a todo lo que dan mis pulmones, olvidando que era de noche y a las criaturas del bosque que podían estar durmiendo.

—Vaya, hoy alguien está muy vigoroso.

Me volteo para ver a una figura en un vestido gris y desgarrado flotando en el techo.

—¡Marceline! — Exclamo. Es curioso, he estado tiempo sin verla antes y nunca antes me molestó. Pero ahora realizo que no la había visto desde ayer en la mañana y no podía acercarme a ella lo suficientemente rápido. Cuando le alcanzo, ella aún está flotando, por lo que la tomo de la cintura y la atraigo hacia abajo, ella luce sorprendida más deja que lo haga, en el momento en que lo logro mis labios están sobre los de ella. Un chirrido de sorpresa se le escapa, pero en tan solo un segundo se relaja y me besa de vuelta. Puedo sentir el mismo fuego que antes me asustó el comenzar a esparcirse por mi. Más en esta oportunidad estoy preparado y lo recibo. Mis manos se mueven un poco más arriba en su espalda empujando su cuerpo hacia el mio. Ella agarra la parte trasera de mi cuello y sus dedos encuentran su camino dentro de mi sombrero, súbitamente haciéndome sentir la necesidad de liberarlo. Me separo de ella por algunos segundos y arranco mi sombrero de mi cabeza, luego me encuentro de nuevo con sus labios mientras arrojaba el sombrero a mis pies. Ella me besa incluso con más ferocidad que antes, pero después de un momento la siento dudar.

—¿Qué sucede?— le pregunto, manteniendo mis ojos cerrados y apartando mi rostro una fracción del suyo. —Sé que es extraño, pero no se siente extraño— intento explicarle, besándola entre palabras, nunca dándole una oportunidad para responder. —Quiero decir, lo que sentía por la princesa es realmente nada y, siento que esto podría ser...

Ella se aparta algunos centímetros de mi, lo que para mi se siente como una gran distancia.

—Deja de ser tan niña, no se trata de eso, —me dice. —Solo tengo que ver... — ella deja de hablar y sus ojos se mueven de los míos hacia arriba. Se separa mucho mas y me mira con algo de asombro.

—¿Qué? — pregunto algo preocupado, pero entonces recuerdo. —Oh, sí, el cabello... —Sacudo mi cabello un poco para dejarla admirar mi desnuda cabeza. La última vez que lo chequeé mi cabello estaba algo enmarañado y desastroso. Con el tiempo se había vuelto un rubio de una tonalidad más oscura que cuando era joven. Puedo sentirlo caer por mi frente, pero las partes más largas no alcanzan mis ojos, así que sé que no está tan siquiera cerca de cuan largo lo tuve en el pasado.

—¡Oh! —murmura Marceline, sonando sorprendida. —Esto es tan extraño.

Estoy a punto de ofrecerle el poner mi cabello debajo de mi sombrero de nuevo, cuando ella comienza a correr sus dedos a través del de forma incrédula. Sus ojos aún abiertos de par en par en sorpresa. Más esta ves porta una gran sonrisa que he llegado a apreciar. —¿Qué rayos, Finn? Eres... un chico muy guapo, — comenta con quizás un poco de demasiada incredulidad.

Le sonrío de forma incómoda, —¡Está bien! — le digo, —Eso es genial, supongo. — Nunca le di mucha importancia, ser guapo no salvaba las aldeas o me hacía ganar las batallas contra los monstruos.

Aparentemente a Marceline le gusta lo guapo, porque me empuja sobre mi silla y luego se sienta sobre mi regazo mirándome de frente mientras me besaba nuevamente, y... ¡Oh, por la vaca sagrada! ¿Por qué desperdicié tanto tiempo persiguiendo a una chica que nunca me hizo sentir de esta manera? Cómo si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, un minuto pasando como un segundo cómo si estuviésemos congelados en un lugar mientras el mundo gira alrededor de nosotros, haciendo que formas y colores se vuelvan borrosos juntos. Los dedos de Marceline se mueven entre mi cabello, forzándome de forma agresiva el acercar mi cabeza a la de ella. Suspiro en sorpresa cuando ella muerde mi labio con sus filosos colmillos, ella ríe y respira una airada pero falsa disculpa. No me importa, un poco de dolor y perdida de sangre es nada, mi cabeza está girando tratando de sostener fragmentos de pensamientos, pero estoy muy involucrado en ella para pensar en algo más que nuestros cuerpos enmarañados en esta silla, no puedo ni siquiera comprender a Marceline cuando me susurra en mi oído —: Alguien viene.

Muevo su cabeza de regreso a la mía y la beso de nuevo antes de que me de cuenta de que actualmente había dicho algo. Pero para cuando me doy cuenta del significado de sus palabras, escucho sus voces.

Jake es el primero en subir las escaleras, seguido de cerca por la Dulce Princesa. Tengo exactamente el tiempo suficiente para girar mi cabeza hacia ellos y formar una estúpida expresión de sorpresa en mi rostro. Jake me observa e imita mi expresión exacta, mientras que la Dulce Princesa luce horrorizada. Marceline se separa de mi y flota cómodamente desde la silla mientras arregla su vestido y acomoda su cabello con sus manos. —¡Hey Jake! — ella dice casualmente. —Bonnibel.

Los ojos de Jake son enormes, y puedo decir que está sosteniendo una carcajada. —Uh, Bueno, D.P. Terminó con las fotos antes de lo que pensaba así... — él intenta explicar, pero le interrumpo saltando sobre mis pies.

—¡Matemático! ¿Lo hiciste? —comento, mientras doy un paso hacia ellos. —Gracias princesa.

Su mirada de sorpresa se desvanece rápidamente mientras ella aprieta los labios en lo que parece ser irritación mientra me da un contenedor lleno de papeles. —Sí, claro. — ella dice, sus ojos observándome fijamente, luego dirigiéndose al tope de mi cabeza. Automáticamente, mis manos van hacia mi cabeza sintiendo la nada familiar masa donde mi sombrero suele estar. Sacudo mi cabello con algo de vergüenza, luego busco en el techo por mi sombrero. Marceline aclara su garganta mientras lo sostiene entre sus dedos, me sonrojo mientras niego con mi rostro, incapaz de contener mi sonrisa. Cuando giro de vuelta, la princesa ya se estaba marchando hacia la escalera. —Me alegra haber ayudado, — ella dice con enojo, — Los dejaré con su _experta_ para que descubran que pueden significar. _Auf wiedersehen_.

La boca de Jake forma una O y no puede contener más su carcajada mientras desciende también por la escalera. Él consigue mantenerla bastante baja mientras vemos a la princesa partir en su gigante cisne blanco. Más una vez está dentro de la casa del árbol, podemos oírlo estallar en risa. Marceline comienza a reírse también y arrojo el contenedor, aquel que una vez parecía tener lo más importante para mi en cualquier otro momento sobre la silla y salto en su dirección con tal de recuperar mi sombrero. Ella vuela fuera de mi alcance y solo agarro aire donde ella solía estar flotando, sonrío, mientras entrecerraba los ojos. Salto de nuevo en su dirección tomando un brazo en esta oportunidad, más ella se mueve demasiado rápido y antes de que lo supiera, me tiene aprisionado contra el techo boca abajo mientras se carcajea mucho más fuerte que antes. Intento sujetar su antebrazo y consigo tomarla por sorpresa, consiguiendo arrojarla sobre su espalda.

Supongo que ella debe estar dejándome el sujetar sus muñecas en el suelo, considerando que es mucho más fuerte que yo. Retomo mi sombrero de todas formas y lo meneo sobre su rostro, sonriendo triunfante. Ella no me deja disfrutar de la victoria por mucho, por que puedo sentirla empujándome y súbitamente estoy en el aire. Ella me ha lanzado mucho más allá de la dimensión del techo y estoy apunto de caer más allá del viejo pozo. Cierro mis ojos fuertemente y me preparo para el golpe, pero en vez de ello siento una fría mano sujetándome de mi tobillo. Cuando abro los ojos, puedo ver que mi rostro está apenas a centímetros del suelo.

—Eso estuvo cerca, — le comenté a Marceline mientras ella me coloca sobre el césped.

—Nah, mis reflejos de no muerto están más allá de la comprensión de tu patético cerebro humano. —Ella comenta mientras aterriza en el suelo también, luego me ofrece una mano y me levanta sobre mis pies. —Aún es temprano, — ella anuncia, —¿Quieres ir al Reino de Fuego y encontrar algunos dragones para matar?

—Nah, aún soy mortal allí, y para nada a prueba de fuego. — le recuerdo, —Sí he escuchado de algunos lobos aterrorizando a la gente a las orillas del bosque oscuro. Deberíamos acabarlos. — Le sugiero, ella me sonríe malignamente y asiente. Tomando mi sobrero de vuelta y colocándolo en mi cabeza, luego vuela en dirección del techo y toma el contenedor que la Dulce Princesa había entregado, ella lo coloca cuidadosamente en mi mochila y yo me posiciono a su lado, asegurándome de sujetar fuertemente su cintura, ambos despegando suavemente, ella vuela en dirección del cielo sobre el Reino del Césped.

Logramos el rastrear una pequeña manada de lobos y los perseguimos a través del bosque, pero fueron demasiado listos, se dirigieron demasiado al norte y los perdimos cerca del pantano embrujado. Intentamos figurarnos donde se estaban escondiendo, pero Marceline reconoce a algunos de sus amigos no muertos, así que nos detenemos para saludar. Parecían geniales hasta que uno intenta devorar mi carne, por lo que tuve que patear sus huesos hasta hacerlo pedazos. Marceline es extrañamente comprensiva acerca de ello, pero lo ocurrido hacía muy extraño el seguir estando con ellos. Caminamos por el pantano por un rato buscando una buena pelea, pero nada particularmente maligno estaba sucediendo. Creo que eso es lo malo de ser un héroe reconocido por estas partes, especialmente cuando uno pasaba el tiempo con la más radical dama de todos lados: nadie se mete con nosotros, supongo que eso es bueno, pero no estoy con las ganas de ello. Quizás deberíamos expandirnos más a un lugar donde nadie nos reconozca, apuesto que hay una cantidad de traseros que patear en las afueras de Ooo. Lugares que nunca he visto, como las islas en el mar de tinta de calamar.

Aunque, eso es un largo viaje.

—Hey Marceline,— le digo, rompiendo el silencio confortable que estábamos disfrutando mientras caminábamos.

—¿Hmmm?— Ella responde en una voz melodiosa.

—Estaba pensando, podríamos ir a otro lugar.

—¿cómo donde? — ella canta,

—No lo sé, — le respondo. —Algún lugar diferente, algún lugar donde nuestra impresionante reputación no asuste a todos los chicos malos. Algún lugar donde podamos tener buenas peleas, donde no nos conozcan tan bien.

—Me conocen en todos lados, niño. — Ella dice con una sonrisa, — ¿Olvidas que soy la antigua reina de los no muertos?

—Psh, — digo, saltando en una roca luego descendiendo de nuevo. —Lo que sea Marcy, ¿yo soy Rey, sabes? Pero no me escuchas clamando acerca de ello. — le respondo.

Marceline me mira con escepticismo. —¿Rey de qué? ¿Tu pequeña casa en el árbol? ¿O Rey de los tontos que visten adorables sombreros de animales?— Ella ríe, mientras pellizca la oreja de mi sombrero.

Frunzo el ceño, —Soy el Rey de los Duendes, legalmente.

—No eres un duende, — ella comenta.

—No, pero derroté a su Rey, así que me dieron su corona. — Le digo.

Ella ríe, —De acuerdo, de acuerdo, estamos iguales. ¿de todas formas, de qué estábamos hablando? ¿Irnos a donde?

Intento el regresar a mi antiguo pensamiento. —Sí, estaba pensando que ¿quizás podríamos ir a las islas del sur?

Ella me da una sonrisa, aparentemente la había sorprendido. —Eso está bastante lejos, Finn. Incluso para mi. Tenemos que planear un viaje como ese. Quizás tener que quedarnos algunos días, incluso una semana.

—Sí, supongo que deberíamos.

—¿Solos nosotros dos? —Ella pregunta mientras alza una ceja, súbitamente estoy avergonzado.

—Bueno, yo... —tartamudeo, —No me refería de _esa manera, _quiero decir, para pelear con monstruos con los que nunca antes hemos peleado. Porque se ha puesto algo calmo por aquí, eso es todo. — rasco la espalda de mi cuello incómodamente.

Su sonrisa se agranda, —Eres tan adorable, que es casi asqueroso. — ella golepa mi brazo fuertemente. —Sí, deberíamos ir. Sería _romántico. _

Meneo mi cabeza con mis mejillas ardiendo.

—¡Callate!

Caminamos todo el camino hasta la Tierra del Césped, o yo caminé y ella flotó a mi lado. En la lejanía podíamos ver la casa en el árbol. Camino más lentamente, no deseando que la noche se terminara y a pesar de sus burlas, ella nota el ligero cambio en el paso y mira hacia el cielo.

—Aún es temprano. Apenas son las tres.

—¿Quieres pasar tiempo en mi casa? Podríamos ver las fotos.— le sugiero.

Ella sonríe, —Claro, deberíamos hacer eso.

Cuando llegamos a la casa del árbol, encontramos a Jake y a Beemo dormidos en el sofá inclinándose el uno al otro. Con cuidado nos movemos hacia la habitación y ella se planta en uno de los lados de mi cama, dejándome suficiente espacio para sentarme junto a ella. Tomo el contenedor de mi mochila y me siento junto a ella aprendiendo de inmediato que mi cama no fue hecha para dos personas. Marceline mira en el contenedor y dirige mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros para que ella pueda estar más cómoda en mi hombro, ahora las fotos son lo último que está en mi cabeza, ella abre el contenedor y yo intento concentrarme.

Allí hay alrededor de veinte fotos, y son mucho más grandes que aquellas que estaban en el álbum de la familia de Marceline. Los detalles son muchos más fáciles de encontrar ahora. La Dulce Princesa hizo un trabajo fantástico. Y siento una puñalada de culpabilidad por la forma en que la traté, tenía que figurar una manera para disculparme. Mi remordimiento no me distrae por mucho, porque mirando en los ojos de dos rostros sonrientes tan similares al mio, casi me arranca la respiración. En la derecha está un chico, que luce cercano a mi edad quizás más viejo por un año o dos. El cabello es más corto y es castaño claro. Sus ojos son verdes y la piel es mucho más pálida que la mía. La diferencia son planas, pero luce más como yo que cualquier otra criatura a la que me haya encontrado en mi vida. Junto a él está una chica, su cabello un poco más oscuro que el suyo, de largas pestañas y ojos castaños, ambos portan una gran sonrisa. Casi como si estuvieran carcajeándose y alguien hubiera capturado el momento. Después de absorber la rareza de observar a estos dos miembros de mi especie, escaneo el resto de la fotografía por información, ellos parecen estar sentados o parándose delante de una gran pared de ladrillos grises mientras vestían ropas oscuras y planas. Esto pudo haber sido tomado en cualquier lado, así que la muevo al fondo del grupo.

La siguiente foto hace que mi corazón se hunda, esta vez sólo es la chica mientras leía un desgarbado libro debajo de un árbol, ella no parecía darse cuenta de que es el objeto de esta fotografía, sus ojos estaban concentrados fijamente en el libro en sus manos. Suspiro pesadamente.

—Está afuera, —digo suavemente, más para mi que para Marceline. —Esto debió ser antes de la Gran Guerra de los Hongos. De otra forma estaría bajo tierra. — Me siento completamente derrotado, la única prueba tangible de que encontré humanos y resulta ser falsa. —Estos chicos han estado muertos por miles de años.

Marceline mira en mi dirección, por un momento, creo que su expresión es de lástima, pero me equivoco, es de empatía. Su familia humana murió y su padre la dejó. Ella sabe lo que es sentirse así de sola. Ella deja las fotos abajo en mi regazo y mueve su mano para gentilmente remover mi sombrero. Ella peina el desastre de mi cabello por encima de mi frente con sus dedos. Miro hacia su rostro y observo rastros de la chica humana que solía ser. Algo que ella no me muestra a menudo, más el verlo ahora me reconforta. Quizás es lo más cercano a mi propia especie que llegaré a encontrar. Difícil de creer cuando pienso en todas las veces en que la he visto con ese fuego en los ojos, además de cuando se transforma en un demonio terrorífico.

—Sin preocupaciones, héroe, —Me dice, empujando mi cabeza hacia abajo para besar mi mejilla. —Aún hay muchos lugares en Ooo para buscar por reliquias humanas. Puede que incluso en las islas del sur. ¿cuando vamos?

Le sonrío, mi decepción desapareciendo rápido al ser reemplazada por completa adoración por la chica junto a mi lado. La atraigo cerca logrando que esté medio sentada en mi regazo y la beso lentamente, con menos hambre que antes. Ella envuelve sus brazos alrededor mio y se acerca más, arrojando las fotografías en el suelo con su rodilla, cuando las escucha caer ella mira hacia abajo para ver el desastre que hizo, intento atraerla de nuevo pero ella se resiste.

—Uh, Finn, espera, — ella dice mientras mira hacia el suelo.

—¿Qué es, que sucede?

Ella se reclina sobre mi, tomando una de las fotografías del suelo y entregándomela, la estudio, tratando de ver qué había en ella que causara la interrupción, pero nada captura mi atención. Es un gran grupo de humanos, la toma es mucho más lejana que las otras, por lo que no puedo ver muchos detalles en los rostros. Están en un claro, y todos parecen felices, incluso celebrantes. Entonces lo noto. En el medio del grupo y algo hacia la derecha, con sus brazos alrededor de los demás, está un hombre mucho más alto que el resto. Excepto que él no es un hombre, es un guerrero. Y aunque luce mucho más joven que el viejo y agotado guerrero que llegué a conocer, puedo reconocerlo de inmediato.

Billy.


	8. Capítulo 7

—¿Y qué me dices de una bestia cerebro contra un cíclope helado?

—Hmm. ¡Esa es difícil! Las bestias cerebro son muy listas, pero tengo que inclinarme a que ganará el cíclope helado. ¡Un buen golpe y le causaría congelamiento cerebral!

—¡Ay hermano, eso fue horrible! — Se queja Jake falsamente por mi pésima broma.

Me río,

—Sí, muy mala. —acuerdo, pateando una roca hacia abajo del camino de pedruscos. Es muy temprano en la mañana y todavía estoy agotado por estar toda la noche despierto con Marceline. Ella decidió el mantenerse alejada del sol mientras Jake y yo seguíamos el rastro por el que mi búsqueda nos guiaba, nuestro paso es bastante lento mientras cruzábamos el atajo cerca del pequeño pueblo en las orillas de la tierra del césped, ambos en rumbo a visitar un viejo guerrero.

—Okay, okay, mi turno. Una parvada de cubos de batalla imbuidos con un triple poder de electricidad, contra...

Jake alza una pata,

—Amigo, estás usando mi amor por el debate de lucha-o-nomia para distraerme de preguntarte acerca de tu sesión de arrumacos de anoche, ¿no es así? — me acusa tentadoramente.

—¿Cómo crees? —le discuto. —Tú ya me preguntaste, sólo intento distraerte de que notaras que nunca te he respondido. — Le comento, —¿Vez la diferencia?

Él me frunce el ceño,

—Lo que sea hermano, sólo escúpelo. ¿Cual es la historia? ¿Marceline es tu ahora tu novia o qué? ¿La _amas?_ —Él arrastra la palabra "amas" por varios segundos.

Ahora es mi turno de gruñir, él no ha cambiado nada desde que éramos niños, es lo mejor y lo peor acerca de él.

—Hombre, no me importan esas cosas. Todo lo que sé es que Marceline es la chica más radical que conozco, ella es mi mejor amiga aparte de ti y, tu sabes... sólo pasamos a agregar el besuquearnos a nuestra sorprendente lista de cosas que hacemos juntos, ¿De acuerdo? ¿Feliz? —le pregunto, esperando a que esté satisfecho con mi ligeramente vaga explicación. No es como si tuviera una mejor.

Él no lo está, —¿Sólo besuqueándose, eh? ¿Entonces que estaba sucediendo esta mañana cuando subí las escaleras? ¡Los dos apretujados en tu cama! ¡Eso era lo que era! —, él dice en un tono dramático.

—Sí, excepto que estábamos completamente vestidos _sobre_ la cama, no en ella—, le corrijo. —Y estábamos durmiendo. Estuvimos de aventuras toda la noche, o al menos intentando aventurar. Como sea, para cuando regresamos nos pusimos a ver todas esas fotografías y, supongo que estábamos tan agotados que simplemente nos quedamos dormidos.

Él me da una sonrisa pícara y me codea fuerte con su codo. —Ajá sí como no.

Él comienza a frustrarme, no puedo decidir que es peor, su desaprobación inicial de mi relación con Marceline, o su insistencia por pescar detalles.

—¡Escucha! —empiezo a decir, deteniéndome en el acto. —Nunca te he preguntado sobre tus momentos con tu novia, así que...

—¡Pero yo te los digo de todos modos! — él interrumpe.

—Para mi horror —, tengo escalofríos. —Es asqueroso, el oír como las otras parejas se besuquean en su tiempo es desagradable, _Des-a-gradable. _¿De acuerdo?

Él finalmente se calla por un momento, y así cuando caminamos fuera del pueblo rumbo al norte en dirección de las colinas el dice.

—Así que... ¿Son una pareja entonces? —me pregunta, luego rápidamente esquiva mi puño. Se estira lejos de mi, pero lo embisto antes de que se alejase demasiado, luchamos hasta que finalmente lo tengo sujeto y froto su cabeza con mi puño.

—¡Ay, déjame ir! —exclama, —¡Déjame ir, me detendré, me detendré!

Lo dejo ir y ambos nos reímos, entonces me doy cuenta de que habíamos llegado a la espada de Billy.

—Aquí estamos amigo.

Le anuncio luego tomo la espada, abriendo una masiva grieta al lado de la colina que está junto a nosotros. Entramos en la abertura y nos encontramos en el hogar de un gran héroe.

El suelo de la cueva está repleto de tesoros, justo como el cuarto inferior de nuestra casa del árbol. Salir de aventuras te otorgará muchos tesoros incluso si no aceptabas pago por salvar vidas. (Lo cual un verdadero héroe nunca hace). Nosotros simplemente lo encontramos por donde sea que íbamos. A diferencia de nuestro hogar aquí no hay ningún mueble, al menos no que pudiésemos ver, más sí habían televisores y computadoras rotas que podías usar para sentarte. Descansando encima de la más grande es donde finalmente encontramos al gigante mismo.

—Hola Finn, Jake—, Billy nos recibe, él luce más viejo de lo que recuerdo, pero quizás es porque había estado estudiando la fotografía de los días en que era más joven, con su azulada piel menos arrugada y magullada, con su barba no tan blanca como hoy, pero marrón que igualaba su cabello que hoy en día estaba ausente. También podría ser porque no lo he visitado en largo tiempo. —¿Qué los trae por aquí chicos? — él pregunta.

—Hola Billy—, le digo, mientras saco una bufanda larga y amarilla de mi mochila. —Te trajimos esto. Un amigo nuestro la hizo para ti.

Billy toma la bufanda con su enorme mano de seis dedos.

—¡Gracias! —, dice, luego la envuelve alrededor de su cuello, lo que parece extraño, considerando que nunca ha vestido una camisa. —No han venido mucho por aquí, en mucho tiempo. — él comenta.

Miro en dirección al suelo, no quería mantenerme tan alejado por tanto tiempo. Desde que conocimos a Billy, Jake y yo habíamos hecho una rutina el visitarlo de vez en cuando. Nunca nos pidió que lo hiciéramos, pero creo que le agrada la compañía porque nos da la bienvenida cada vez que nos presentamos, siempre contándonos historias de sus hazañas heroicas cuando era joven.

—Sí, lo sé. Hemos estado lejos por un tiempo, y antes de eso, pues, muchas cosas han pasado con el Dulce Reino y el Reino Helado.

Él me entrega una mirada comprensiva, —Lamenté el oír sobre el matrimonio de la Dulce Princesa. Ellos me invitaron a la boda, pero decidí no hacer el viaje.

—Oh, no te preocupes Billy, al final todo funcionó para este casanova —. Jake agrega, ganándose que le frunciera el ceño.

Aclaro mi garganta.

—Así que, la razón por la que hoy te visitamos es que tengo que preguntarte algo —. Busco nuevamente en mi mochila para extraer el contenedor con las fotografías y se las entrego a Billy. Él las mira con curiosidad.

—Encontramos estas, o los negativos al menos en las ruinas de la ciudad subterránea a los riscos perdidos. Nos preguntábamos si podrías decirnos qué ocurrió con la gente vivían allí, y adonde están ahora.

Billy mira cada fotografía con interés, pareciendo completamente perdido en sus pensamientos. Pasan varios minutos antes de que comentase algo.

—¡Por favor, toma asiento.

Nos dice, nunca dejando de mirar las fotografías, Jake y yo miramos alrededor por un momento, luego decidimos el plantarnos sobre el suelo de la cueva.

—Fue hace cuarenta años, más o menos, que me encontré con esta tribu. Había oído de una presencia maligna en el oeste, cerca del Mar de la Muerte Segura. Decidí investigar, pero cuando llegué allí, todo estaba tranquilo. El monstruo no apareció sino hasta la noche, cuando encontró mi campamento e intentó atacarme mientras dormía, el muy cobarde. Pero aún así logré derrotarlo, estuve a punto de acabar con él cuando intentó negociar. Me dijo que estaba sosteniendo como prisioneros a un grupo de humanos inocentes, y que si lo mataba, nunca sería capaz de encontrarlos y liberarlos. Me prometió que si lo perdonaba, me rebelaría la locación y que luego se marcharía para nunca regresar. No tuve más oportunidad que creer en él. Y resultó que estaba diciendo la verdad, encontré a los humanos atrapados en la caverna que había descrito, habían como veinte de ellos. Habían más pero el monstruo se había estado alimentando de ellos y acabó con muchos. Me dijeron que habían estado viviendo bajo tierra por generaciones, pero cuando uno de ellos se aventuró a la superficie por primera vez, fue encontrado por el vampiro y así también el resto de su villa subterránea.

Los ojos de Jake estaban repletos de terror.

—¡Espera! ¿El monstruo que los mantenía prisionero era un vampiro?

Billy asiente,

—La sangre humana es rica y pura. Los vampiros débiles pueden beber de ella y hacerse más poderosos. Por supuesto los humanos estaban supuestos a estar extintos, así que los vampiros se adaptaron a la sangre de otras criaturas.

—Conozco un vampiro que sólo sobrevive del color rojo. Ella puede succionarlo por completo y mantenerse alimentada por un tiempo —. Le digo.

Billy frunce el ceño en escepticismo.

—Eso suena como a un extraño hábito para un vampiro. Quizás ella es más benevolente que los demás de su especie, quizás con compasión hacia otros seres vivos.

Jake y yo intercambiamos una mirada de sorpresa, Marceline es muchas cosas, algunas de ellas no son cien por ciento malignas. Pero, ¿compasiva y benevolente? Definitivamente no figuraban en su lista de características personales.

No lo mencionamos, y urgimos a Billy el continuar con su historia.

—El vampiro los capturó a todos en la prisión que había hecho en las cavernas. Pero él no quería matarlos. Al menos no de inmediato. Se alimentaba lo suficiente como para incrementar su poder, pero no lo suficiente como para matarlos, permitiéndoles tiempo suficiente para sanar mientras se alimentaba de otros. O al menos intentó mantenerlos vivos, muchos murieron de todas formas en el proceso.

Billy sacude su cabeza en disgusto.

—Todos ellos se turnaban para proveer su sangre para alimentarlo. Bueno, todos menos ella.

El nos entrega la fotografía de la chica de ojos marrones, es una que no había estudiado con atención anteriormente. Ella está cerca de un árbol, pero esta vez ella está mirando sobre su libro, sonriendo.

—Ella estaba por tener un bebé.

Jake luce sorprendido.

—¿Qué, se sintió mal por ella? —, pregunta en incredulidad.

Billy niega con su cabeza de nuevo.

—Él quería al bebé. Él había sido desterrado del inframundo y necesitaba ganar poder suficiente para poder regresar allí. Él quería que la chica diera a luz a un bebé saludable con la sangre más pura que luego pudiera vaciar por completo.

Todos permanecemos sentados allí por un momento compartiendo la misma expresión de horror y tristeza en nuestros rostros. Sacudo mi cabeza para librarme de las imágenes de un vampiro asesinando a un recién nacido en ella.

—¿Pero los salvaste, la salvaste verdad? — Presiono.

Billy asiente mientras mantenía un tono grave.

—Lo hice, ellos habían perdido a mucha gente antes de que estuviera allí. Pero me las arreglé para salvarla. Los llevé de regreso a sus hogares debajo del acantilado, pero el vampiro había destruido todo. Lo quemó y luego bloqueó los túneles, así que en vez de quedarse y tratar de reconstruir, la tribu se despidió del lugar y se mudaron, decidiendo finalmente vivir en la superficie. Algunos se separaron, muchos no sobrevivieron, no estaban preparados para enfrentar los peligros de nuestro mundo.

Él apunta a la foto en mis manos.

—Ella era bastante lista, ella y su esposo se mantuvieron con otro par. Juntos, ellos viajaron hacia el norte y se establecieron allí. Se mantuvieron escondidos la mayoría del tiempo, especialmente luego de que naciera el bebé, siempre temiendo por el ataque de un vampiro. Los chequeé cada ciertos años, y lo hicieron bien. La otra pareja tuvo un bebé también.

Billy me entrega otra fotografía de la tribu celebrando, y apunta hacia un joven hombre y una mujer hacia las orillas del grupo, sus cabellos eran de dos diferentes tonos de rubio, sus manos estaban firmemente sujetas.

—La última vez que los vi, quizás poco más de veinte años atrás, justo después de que sus hijos hubiesen crecido, ello seguían bien y aún estaban escondidos incluso después de tanto tiempo. Entonces, después de que me retirara, no viajé más al oeste por muchos años, la última vez que intenté visitarlos habían desaparecido.

—¿Qué crees que sucedió con ellos? —, Jake pregunta. —¿Crees que el vampiro los encontró?

Billy niega con la cabeza,

—No. Él mantuvo su promesa. No sé si los humanos encontraron un nuevo hogar, o si algo más les ocurrió. Quizás otro monstruo los erradicó y todos los humanos desaparecieron para siempre.

Giro mi cabeza ligeramente.

—Bueno, todos excepto yo —, le recuerdo.

—¿Hmm? —, Billy cambia su mirada de las fotografías en su inmensa mano a mi dirección.

—¿Excepto tú?

Miro a Jake que se encoje de hombros.

—Soy humano, Billy—. Le digo lentamente.

Billy luce inseguro, luego saca unos lentes de media luna fuera de los bolsillos de sus pantalones y se los pone, mirándome de arriba a abajo.

—Oh. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Probablemente te habría dicho la historia de la tribu humana hace años.

Mis hombros caen y mi mandíbula permanece abierta, Jake luce igual de sorprendido, pero se recupera más rápido que yo.

—No te preocupes Billy, tú sabes, la mayoría de la gente piensa que es un duende. Es un error común.

Billy se encoje de hombros y regresa sus lentes de vuelta a su bolsillo. Jake y yo nos levantamos, aún intentando absorber toda la información que recibimos. Quizás seríamos más capaces de encontrarle sentido camino a casa una vez tuviéramos tiempo para pensar.

—¡Espera! —, dice Jake justo después de que limpiásemos nuestros traseros del polvo de la cueva.

—¿Cómo exactamente supiste que no fue el vampiro quien acabó con los humanos?

—Porque lo visité también después de que los humanos desaparecieran. Lo rastreé hasta la isla más lejana en el Mar de la Muerte Segura. Hasta donde sé, él estaba en una especie de exilio auto infligido. Aún no había regresado al inframundo porque había sido avergonzado allí hace mucho tiempo. —, Billy se encoje de hombros. —O al menos eso es lo que dice la historia del derrocado rey vampiro.

Esto me congela en mi lugar.

—¿_Rey _Vampiro? —. Repito.

—Ahora esta si es una historia antigua. —Responde Billy —, No la conozco muy bien, fue mucho antes de mi tiempo. Todo lo que sé es que el vampiro con el que luché, el derrocado rey vampiro fue traicionado por la mujer que amaba, su propia esposa, la reina de los vampiros.

**_Continuará... _**

**_Muchas gracias a: , inu-girl220198, Roxy y a Carolina por sus reviews. Lamento la tardanza, pero ando ocupado con los problemas de la vida y no he estado de mucho humor para traducir. _**

**_Trasgo, corregí y cambié algunos de los detalles que recomendaste, otros los dejé como estaban como te había dicho porque son más que nada un choque entre nuestras culturas. Espero no te moleste y siga teniendo tu opinión y correcciones. _**

**_Trataré de actualizar esta historia más seguido, en especial ahora que estoy llegando a las partes más intensas de la misma. Como siempre, si saben leer inglés denle una oportunidad a la historia original y déjenle amor a la Autora, por que lo merece.  
_**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

—¡Marceline! —grito una tercera vez mientras golpeo la puerta delantera, incluso cuando estoy seguro de que no está en casa. Finalmente, agarro la perilla y me preparo para entrar a la fuerza, pero para mi sorpresa la perilla gira. Por supuesto, ¿Por qué una de las criaturas más temidas y poderosas en Ooo se molestaría en cerrar su puerta?

Entro y como sospechaba, ella no parece estar presente. Su poodle zombi alza su cabeza un momento por curiosidad, luego decide el regresar a dormir. Sólo para estar seguro, asomo mi cabeza por el agujero que da a su habitación, también miro en la cocina. Tuve que mirarla dos veces, porque sobre la puerta del refrigerador está una nota sostenida con un magneto en forma de banana. Cuando me muevo más cerca para inspeccionarlo, veo que es para mi.

_Finn, _

_Estoy con mi papá en la Nocheosfera. _

_Regresaré pronto.. _

_XOXO _

_M_

Fabuloso, ¿Qué es "pronto" para un inmortal? ¿Más tarde en la noche? ¿En una semana? Sacudo mi cabeza, aún sintiéndome herido y enojado, ahora podía agregar frustrado a mi lista. Tomo la nota de la puerta y le doy vuelta, agarró un lápiz de mi mochila y escribo furiosamente mi mensaje, luego la coloco debajo del magneto de banana.

_Me enteré de que tu esposo está vivo._

Cierro la puerta fuertemente cuando salgo.

**XxX**

—Finn— escucho a Jake incluso cuando su voz está algo obstruida por la almohada que sostengo sobre mi cabeza —, Finn. Finn. Finn. Fi-

—¡Ah! ¿Qué? — le grito, arrojando la almohada en el suelo y sentándome. Él está parado junto a mi en la cama, sus piernas estiradas haciéndolo más alto.

—¡Tengo un plan de tres pasos para animarte!— anuncia con orgullo.

—No estoy triste, Jake. ¡Estoy furioso! — grito —, tal vez no debería estarlo, pero lo estoy.

La expresión de satisfacción de Jake no cambia — ¿Por qué estás furioso? —. Me pregunta en un tono protector.

Dejo caer mi cabeza de nuevo en la cama y miro hacia el techo, —Estoy furioso porque un estúpido vampiro torturó y mató a un puñado de los míos. Puede que incluso mis familiares. Estoy furioso porque el mismo vampiro idiota es el _esposo _de mi novia. Estoy furioso, quizás demasiado de que ella haya mentido sobre él —, tomo una bocanada de aire y alzo mi cabeza para mirar a Jake —. Ella me dijo que él _quería _casarse con ella. No que ella actualmente lo hizo, me dijo que lo destronó y que así es que se convirtió en reina. Me imaginé que eso significaba que él estaba muerto, ya sabes, como haberle cortado la cabeza y luego tomado la corona de su cráneo ensangrentado. — Niego con mi rostro —, quizás eso es lo que yo quería creer, supongo que ella nunca dijo que lo había matado.

Jake asiente. — Bueno hermanito, acabas de completar el primer paso en mi plan: ¡Gritar lo que te estaba incomodando! ¡Ahora el paso dos! —, el exclama. —Y necesitamos apresurarnos. Realmente quiero llegar al paso tres: ¡Donde tu hermano mayor te da una gran sorpresa! — él sonríe conspiradoramente.

Entrecierro mis ojos en su dirección. —¿Cual es el paso dos?

—Oh, ese es donde peleamos contra el monstruo de terrón de polvo que está afuera.

Volteo hacia la ventana y, efectivamente un monstruo hecho de terrones de polvo de quince metros de alto y un rostro amenazante se dirigía hacia la casa. —¡Oh, de acuerdo, vamos a hacerlo! — concuerdo, saltando desde la cama y desenvainando mi espada de mi mochila.

Jake luce completamente satisfecho consigo mismo —. ¡Oh sí, hermano! ¡Es esa hora de nuevo! —, el grita mientras se dirige a la puerta.

Acabar con un monstruo de terrones de polvo es fácil, típicamente son de movimiento lento, si logró arrojar algo de tierra en los ojos de Jake, forzándolo a dejarlo ir del aplastante agarre en que lo tenía sujeto con su elástico cuerpo que se envolvió varias veces en su cintura. Yo tomo la roca más grande que logré encontrar y se la arrojo al monstruo en la cabeza, rompiendo un gran trozo de polvo. La roca parecía hacer mucho más daño que mi espada, así que sigo recogiendo más rocas y arrojándolas. Jake sigue mi ejemplo y pronto todo lo que quedó no era más que una gran e inofensiva pila de polvo esparcida alrededor del árbol.

Estábamos a punto de felicitarnos uno al otro por una buena batalla, cuando de repente Jake es transformado en una flor rosa con su rostro. Confundido, miro detrás de mi. —¡Gato de la ciencia! —grito y corro tras de él con mi espada. Miro hacia atrás para ver a tiburón a punto de morder un trozo del Jake flor, pero Jake logra recuperarse del hechizo y regresa a ser él mismo, golpeando a tiburón con un gran puño. Batallamos por un tiempo hasta que logramos cortarles la cabeza y ellos desaparecen.

Jake y yo caemos sobre nuestras espaldas en el césped, intentando recuperar el aliento. —¡Diantres, eso era lo que necesitaba! —declaro —, buena idea hermano.

Él mira en mi dirección y sonríe. —Y eso era sólo el paso número dos.

—Oh sí, ¿cual era el secreto que querías decirme? —, le digo mientras me siento y volteo para mirarlo al rostro.

Él hace lo mismo, luego rasca la parte de atrás de su cabeza, —Bueno, no es realmente un _secreto _secreto. —, él admite —. Es sólo que, es algo grande y no he tenido tiempo de decírtelo.

—Oh hermano, lo siento. — Le respondo, sintiéndome culpable —, Supongo que he estado pensando solo en mis propios asuntos últimamente que no me he preguntado si puede estarte ocurriendo algo. Dejé que mi angustia adolescente dominara mi cerebro.

—No te preocupes por ello, hermanito —, él dice, abanicando mis palabras con su mano.

—Así que... ¿Cual es el gran asunto? —, le pregunto con curiosidad.

Jake sonríe, haciendo pausa para agregarle efecto —, ¡Arco-iris y yo nos vamos a casar! —. Grita.

—_¿Qué__?__— _yo grito, —¡Por la vaca luchadora! ¡eso es asombroso! ¿Cuando ocurrió esto?— antes de que pudiese responder, me levanto lo recojo y lo lanzo lo más fuerte que me es posible en el aire. Él se carcajea y aterriza en cuatro patas.

—Hace un par de días, —admite, aún sonriendo. —Ella es la chica perfecta para mi hermano, y creo que ya es la hora.

—¿Qué hora es? —le pregunto, sus reglas cuando se trata de cortejar a las damas nunca habían tenido mucho sentido para mi.

—Hora de sentar cabeza y quizás empezar una familia, —él responde como si fuera lo más obvio en el mundo.

—Bueno, genial, me alegro por ustedes, —le digo, y lo hago en serio. Mis recientes experiencias con las chicas me han traído un montón de sufrimiento, y estoy feliz de que él no está pasando por el mismo problema. Arco-iris es una dama asombrosa, incluso cuando nunca puedo entender lo que está diciendo. Incluso ella puede ser una aventurera excelente cuando está de humor para ello. Será genial el tenerla en el equipo, oh, un pensamiento me salta a la mente. —¿Se mudará con nosotros después de que se casen?

Jake respinga, —Uh, acerca de eso... hemos estado arreglando su casa últimamente —. Él dice lentamente.

Eso me hace reír. —¿Tú has estado haciendo labores manuales sin mi ayuda? —le tomo el pelo —, realmente estás enamorado.

Él no responde a mis bromas, —Estamos planeando el vivir allí—, me dice, luego se prepara para mi reacción.

Mi boca está todavía abierta, pero mi sonrisa desaparece. No sé que decir, Jake ha estado conmigo toda mi vida. Él es la única familia que tengo, sus padres, quienes me adoptaron se han ido. Jermaine, el hermano mayor de Jake nunca fue tan cercano a nosotros. Hemos estados por nuestra cuenta desde que tenía diez años. ¿Y ahora él se marcha?

Mi silencio le debe estar incomodando —, Escucha amigo, ella vive cerca, en la gran colina. No es tan lejos. —Él comienza intentando defender su decisión. —Es una caminata de quince minutos, cinco si vas muy rápido en bicicleta. Ella tiene sus deberes con la Dulce Princesa todo el tiempo, así que estaré aquí mucho, quizás todo el día probablemente. —me asegura.

Lo miro y asiento. —Sé que lo harás amigo. —quiero decir más, pero no puedo encontrar las palabras. Estoy asustado, aún si se me ocurriera algo perfecto para decir, mi voz se quebraría y le demostraría cuan devastado estaba, y no quiero hacer eso. Este momento es importante para él, decirme que estaba por casarse. No quiero decepcionarlo. Fuerzo una sonrisa y lo atraigo en un brusco abrazo. — ¿Y cuando es la boda?

**XxX**

Resulta que Jake y Arco-iris comparten el mismo entusiasmo para las fiestas, básicamente querían el opuesto de la gran fiesta de la Dulce Princesa que todos tuvimos que soportar hace unos pocos meses. Nada de largos y aburridos discursos acerca del amor y para la toda la vida y compañerismo ni nada. Nada de incómodos primeros bailes, nada de vestidos elegantes o pantalones de seda. Ellos habían escogido un lugar junto a una pequeña cascada en el rio que está entre el Dulce Reino y el noreste de las praderas, le preguntaron al mago del bosque que practicase la ceremonia, después todos comeríamos toneladas de espagueti y helado. Finalmente estaríamos en la fiesta hasta desfallecer. Iba a ser perfecto, y sería mañana.

El sol ha estado abajo por varias horas mientras me dirigía hacia mi casa. Estaba intentando acostumbrarme a la idea de vivir solo. Incapaz de pensar en algo más debido a que había estado esparciendo las noticias a todos los que conociéramos, invitándolos a la boda. Me dirigí al reino de las montañas invitando a los merodeadores, los pequeños y bonitos seres del bosque, la gente grumosa, Stanley la sandía, Tronquitos, Ganso manso, un caracolito que encontré saludándome encima de una de una gran hoja y a todo el mundo en los alrededores. Jake y Arco-iris fueron al Dulce Reino, esparciendo la noticia por el lugar. Arco-iris ya había invitado a D.P. Y el príncipe helado. Tenía que encontrar un asiento lejos de esos dos.

Me doy cuenta de que no había tenido espacio en mi cabeza acerca de con quien iba a sentarme, cuando súbitamente ella está flotando frente a mi. Me congelo por un momento al haberme tomado por sorpresa, luego endurezco como piedra mi rostro y miro a través de ella mientras sigo caminando.

—Estás enojado,— Marceline observa casualmente, flotando al revés en frente de mi, manteniéndose al alcance de mi vista. —¿Finn? No estés enojado.

Dejo escapar una carcajada sin humor. —¿Por qué estaría enojado?

Ella gime, —Porque tú pensaste que Nick estaba muerto. Por cierto tu nota estaba equivocada. Él no está con vida, es un no muerto.

Dejo de caminar, —¿Nick? —gruño —,¿_Nick_ el rey vampiro? Eso debe ser por mucho lo más patético que he escuchado. Y sí, pensé que estaba muerto. Como en permanentemente muerto. Tú me implicaste que lo habías matado, oh y eso de que estás _casada _quizás me molestó un poco.

Ella luce irritada, pero ligeramente entretenida. —¡Vamos Finn, no seas una...

—¿Una qué? — exploto —, ¿Una niña? ¿Estoy siendo una niña? ¿Cómo es eso exactamente? Pensé que tú y yo estábamos convirtiéndonos en algo. Algo más de lo que hemos sido antes, como un 'nosotros'. Ahora tengo sentimientos encontrados acerca del hecho de que me mentiste. ¿Eso me hace una niña? !¡Entonces lo soy¡

—No mentí, —ella comenta, —, no exactamente, sólo omití algunas cosas.

—Lo que sea, es lo mismo. —le digo, luego intento caminar de nuevo pero ella me detiene plantando su mano sobre mi pecho.

—Al diablo con lo que sea, Finn, —ella contrarresta, su entretenimiento desapareciendo y turnándose en ira.—¿Por qué te importa eso? ¿Estás celoso de él? Me casé con él hace mil años, no me hubiera transformado de no haberlo hecho.

—Grandioso, bien por ti, —le digo mordazmente —, muy ambicioso de tu parte. ¿Así que, te casaste, te transformó y entonces qué? ¿Le dijiste que desapareciera, que habían terminado y que por si no lo sabía, estabas por robar su trono?

Ella se ríe a secas y niega con su cabeza, —no puedo creer que tenga que explicarme contigo. —Ella me mira a los ojos y los suyos se transforman en pequeñas flamas mientras que un viento tempestuoso remece su cabello cuando anteriormente no había ninguno. —Me casé con él, esa noche me convirtió después de nuestra boda. Luego lo corté a la mitad con mi hacha y enterré sus mitades en dos mares distintos. —Ella se detiene, sus ojos regresando a su negro normal, el viento se detiene —¿Aún celoso?

Aún la sigo mirando de mala gana, —¿Porqué no matarlo? ¿Por qué molestarse con todo esto y no terminar con él?

—Los vampiros no pueden matarse entre ellos de forma definitiva. —Ella dice, rodando los ojos ante mi ignorancia en conocimiento sobre las reglas de las criaturas malignas. —El golpe final debe ser propinado por un mortal.

—Marceline, ¿Por qué simplemente no me dijiste toda la historia? — le pregunto, aún repleto de frustración.

—Porque no tengo que hacerlo. —ella gruñe, y puedo sentir su ira en ascenso. —Tengo un montón de historias que nunca escucharás. He estado aquí por mucho tiempo niñito. Más tiempo de los que tu mente de diecisiete años puede imaginar. No tengo que responderle a nadie, mucho menos a ti. —Ella flota por encima de mi algunos centímetros para poder mirarme hacia abajo con frialdad. —¿Crees que me importas? Eres un punto en mi radar, algo con qué pasar el tiempo, y cuando mueras. Aún estaré aquí. Cualquier fantasía que tenías acerca de nosotros es mejor que la olvides. No pienses ni por un segundo que te debo algo.

Mis manos se tornan en puños, se había vuelto difícil el respirar. —Te importo, —la acuso, —Sé que así es. — aprieto mis dientes, intentando desesperadamente el obligar a mis ojos el no dejar caer mis lágrimas.

Su mirada de piedra falla, y por un momento puedo ver un atisbo de la chica con la cual desperté esta mañana. ¿Acaso fue esta mañana? Siento ahora como si hubiera sido semanas atrás. Pero el momento pasa, y ella se marcha dejando a esta criatura sin corazón en su lugar. —No me importa nada—. Dice, volando hacia la noche.

**N.A: Gracias a Exacurian Uzumaki, y Alecita122. Intentaré retomar mi rutina de una actualización cada viernes. Si todo sale bien pronto tendrán un nuevo capítulo. Gracias a todos aquellos que han leído la traducción y si tienen habilidad alguna con el inglés, por favor lean la historia original y déjenle algo de amor a la autora por su trabajo. Lo merece. **


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Estoy despierto toda la noche. Cada vez que cierro mis ojos puedo ver su rostro decorado con esa pequeña sonrisa que me gusta. Luego lo veo retorcerse con desdén, gritándome acerca de cuan insignificante soy. Veo el rostro fruncido de Jake cuando me dice que se está mudando. A los humanos en las fotografías torturados por un vampiro sin rostro. A la chica de ojos marrones que estaba embarazada y que desapareció veinte años atrás. ¿Pudo su bebe haber sido mi madre, mi padre? El pensamiento en sí es lo único que me brinda algo de esperanza hasta que recuerdo la verdad. Que fui abandonado y que aún si yo de alguna forma figuraba en la historia, el final continuaba siendo el mismo. Todavía concluía conmigo, completa y verdaderamente solo.

La luz del sol se hace camino a través de la ventana, moviéndose por la habitación hasta finalmente alcanzarme. Cuando lo hace, me siento lentamente, aún estaba vestido con la ropa de ayer. Hago toda mi rutina matutina de forma mecánica y sin pensar demasiado. Tomo un baño afuera en el lago, cepillo mis dientes, cocino algunos huevos, no me saben a nada.

Simplemente estoy adormilado.

Jake se despierta y come su desayuno conmigo, charlando exaltado acerca de la boda en esta tarde. Logro colocar una sonrisa en mi rostro mientras él habla, está demasiado distraído para notar que es falsa, y me alegra, no queriendo preocuparlo acerca del estado de mi mente en este gran día. El problema es que no puedo mantenerla, después del desayuno subo las escaleras y me observo en el espejo.

— De acuerdo niño —, digo mientras miro mi reflejo de agotada apariencia. — ¡Matemático, reacciona de una vez! ¡Esta es la boda de Jake, así que te aguantarás, superarás tus problemas y serás feliz! —Me golpeo fuertemente en una mejilla, luego en la otra incluso más fuerte. —Jake es tu mejor amigo, este es el día más feliz en toda su vida, así que lo es también para ti—. Cierro mis ojos por casi un minuto, cuando los abro exhalo y sonrío, esta vez de verdad. Estoy feliz por Jake, sobreviviré este día y será asombroso.

Bajo saltando a la cocina, dando algunas piruetas en el proceso, tomo a Jake haciéndole girar algunas veces.

—¡Día de boda!

Canturreo, luego lo arrojo hacia el techo. Él se ríe, aterrizando en la mesa con una pata en su café.

—Entonces, ¿Qué necesitamos hacer para estar listos? —, le pregunto. .

El sacude su pata hasta que está seca.

—Bueno, Arco-iris y sus padres se están encargando de las decoraciones, el espagueti ha sido cocinado y, anoche re-ubiqué la planta gigante de helados desde el Reino de los hongos hasta el centro de nuestra fiesta —, él explica. —Estamos bien.

—Entonces, ¿Qué quieres hacer todo el día? —, le pregunto. —¿Ir de aventura una última vez antes de que te cases? —, le recuerdo.

—Hermano, casado o no, aún iremos de aventuras, probablemente todos los días, — él me dice. —¿Hoy es mi día, cierto?

Asiento.

—Entonces, quiero pasar mi día con mi mejor amigo haciendo todas mis cosas favoritas.

No puedo evitar el sonreír.

—De acuerdo, ¿Qué hay en la lista?

—Bueno, las fiestas y el helado siempre están primero, pero reservemos esas para esta noche. Así que...

Él se detiene para tomar una lista que debió haber escrito con anterioridad.

—¡Saltaremos como ranas todo el camino hacia el río!, —, él lee—. Carreras en hojas bote hasta el bar en la rivera de las montañas, competencia de chicos duros, construir el emparedado más grande del mundo, comer el emparedado, manicura, siesta en el sol hasta que sea tiempo de casarse.

Él mira hacia arriba y alza una ceja esperando mi reacción.

—¡Empecemos! —,digo y golpeo su puño.

**XxX**

Nuestro día es perfecto, somos pequeños niños nuevamente, hermanos pasándola genial mientras hacían nada en lo absoluto. Han pasado meses desde que era así de libre, Marceline entra en mi mente un par de veces, pero el entusiasmo de Jake por todas las actividades, incluso las más perezosas de ellas me hacían imposible el recaer.

Pero cuando él finalmente se acuesta en el césped para tomar una siesta, le digo que me adelantaré al sitio de la boda para ver si podía ayudar de alguna forma. Reposar en el sol en silencio podía ser peligroso para mi cerebro, necesitaba estar enfocado en la boda.

Cuando arribo, todo luce magnifico, hay una gran cantidad de almohadas en vez de las incómodas sillas que la gente coloca en las bodas, los padres de Arco-iris habían transformado los árboles, flores y arbustos con distintos colores. Me acerco a uno de ellos para inspeccionar más de cerca y me doy cuenta de que no es únicamente purpura, cada hoja había sido tornada de un tono ligeramente distinto, había lavanda, amatista y algo cercano a rosa. Incluso como un chico al que no le importan demasiado las decoraciones de ningún tipo, tengo que admitir que el efecto es paralizante.

—¡Finn, amigo mio! —El padre de Arco-iris me llama con una voz rasposa producida por el traductor universal.

—¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué piensas del lugar?

—Hey Bob,

Le respondo en un tono ligeramente incómodo que parecía apropiado para dirigirme al futuro suegro de mi mejor amigo que una vez intentó comerme.

—He estado bien, supongo. Estoy emocionado por la boda, el lugar luce fantástico.

Él charla conmigo por un momento acerca del bonito clima que teníamos, como deseaba que su hija le hubiese dado más tiempo para preparar una boda mucho más elaborada, al igual que todas las ocurrencias de la dimensión de Cristal. Empiezo a ignorarlo hasta que menciona sobre el escándalo que muchos de los ciudadanos estaban haciendo por tener a un gran criminal como el Rey Helado de Ooo en su prisión, aunque Bob no entendía porqué el escándalo.

—Quiero decir, no es que el sujeto tenga poderes mágicos sin su corona, y nuestras prisiones son lo mejor de lo mejor. Un buen amigo trabaja como guardia y él dice que el Rey Helado es el prisionero menos amenazante de la prisión. Dice que está loco, que sólo habla consigo mismo todo el día.

—¿El Rey Helado enloqueció, eh? Bueno nunca estuvo muy cuerdo para empezar.

Remarco, abro mi boca para decir algo más acerca del Rey Helado cuando algo detrás de Bob me distrae.

—¿Uh, podrías darme un minuto. Bob? Fue genial hablar contigo.

Corro empujándolo un poco, moviéndome más cerca a lo que me distrajo: un par de ojos brillantes en la alcoba detrás de la cascada. Puede que no sea nada, quizás sólo una criatura del bosque, pero no tomaría el riesgo de que algo pudiera amenazar con arruinar parte alguna del gran día de Jake. Salto en algunas de las piedras hasta llegar a la alcoba, el spray de la cascada me moja un poco mientras me muevo tras de ella con mi espada desenfundada. La alcoba no es tan pequeña como pensé que sería, en realidad era más una pequeña cueva, de pronto el rostro que me ha estado persiguiendo toda la noche aparece al frente de mi.

—No me apuñales, ¿de acuerdo? —, dice Marceline mientras yo salto en sorpresa.

Mientras me recobro del susto que me había propinado, recuerdo su fría expresión la otra noche, no la está usando en este momento, pero estoy seguro de que pronto lo hará.

—¿Podrás siquiera sentirlo? —, le pregunto de mala gana mientras enfundaba mi espada.

—De acuerdo, merezco eso —, ella cierra sus ojos y exhala ruidosamente, luego me mira.

—Finn, lo siento. No debí haber dicho todas esas cosas anoche.

La miro férreamente, esperando el golpe de gracia.

—¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?

Ella menea su cabeza, dándome una mirada adolorida.

—No lo sé, yo sólo... estuve visitando a mi padre y no debí mencionarte. Pero lo hice, y el se rió de mi y me recordó cuan estúpido es siquiera juntarse con los mortales. Intenté justificarme pero sólo terminé discutiendo con él, luego regreso a casa y encuentro tu nota y me sentí realmente... mal, culpable quizás de no haberte dicho la verdad. Lo cual es una locura considerando que a casi nadie le digo toda la verdad acerca de algo, y cuando te vi, y estabas tan enojado simplemente estallé.

Ella luce sorprendida de cuantas palabras habían emergido de su boca.

—Ugh, sueno como tú ahora... odio esto.

—¿Odias qué? —, le pregunto cautelosamente, no queriendo bajar mi guardia.

—Hablar acerca de... sentimientos—, ella dice, luciendo como si hubiera algo de mal sabor en su boca.

—¿Qué sentimientos? ¿Culpa? —, le pregunto, confundido.

—No, tontito—, ella rueda sus ojos. —Sentimientos, como que me importe esto, nosotros. Tú y yo y lo que sea que 'tengamos' entre nosotros. Que me importes. —, ella termina reluctante.

Lo sabía, sabía que a ella le importaba. Intento no dejar que una sonrisa se apodere de mi rostro ante su admisión, pero me acerco más a ella y tomo su mano.

Ella las separa y se sienta en el húmedo suelo de la cueva.

—Esto es tan estúpido.

Frunzo el ceño y me siento mirándola.

—¿Qué es estúpido acerca de esto? ¿Por qué no deberías preocuparte por mi?

—Por que vas a morir —, ella dice a secas.

—Mi papá tiene razón, envolverse con mortales no tiene sentido. En sesenta u ochenta años, quizás cien morirás. Y yo no —, ella suspira.

—Puede que te parezca lejano para ti, pero para mi es como pestañear y te habrás marchado.

Pienso acerca de esto por un momento, pero no tiene sentido. Hay una forma en la que no moriría.

—¿Por qué no me transformas? —, le pregunto, mi curiosidad tomando lo mejor de mi.

Ella frunce el ceño en desacuerdo. —No quieres ser un vampiro, Finn.

—No, no quiero —, le digo honestamente —, pero quiero saber por qué no quieres que sea uno. Si no te importo lo suficiente como para querer tenerme a tu lado, ¿que importancia tendría para ti si yo muriera?

Ella peina su cabello lejos de su frente, todo el sarcasmo fuera de su rostro. —No lo entiendes, eres _bueno, e_res todo lo bueno de estar vivo. Eres el amanecer y bebes de conejo, eres quien salva el día de la maldad —. Ella pausa y mira al suelo. —No quiero perderte, y para conservarte significa que tendría que convertirte en un monstruo. Y eso no es lo que quiero, no importa cuan fastidiosa es tu bondad, es lo que eres, el héroe.

—Sí —, digo en voz baja —, Y mira lo que me ha conseguido.

—Ser el héroe no es acerca de lo que obtienes de ello, es el ayudar a las personas, salvarlas, inspirarlas. Hacerlos desear ser mejores. — Ella se inclina hacia mi y regresa su mano a la mía, — ¿Eso lo sabes, cierto? Tú haces que las personas quieran ser mejores —. Ella dice y mueve su mirada hacia la cascada, —Incluso a esas personas... que no pueden ser buenas como tú.

Y súbitamente, no podía resistirlo más, muevo mi mano a través de la cortina de su cabello y la halo hacia mi, besándola con todo lo que tenía. Se siente con mucho más significado que antes, se siente como si pudiese respirar luego de estar sofocándome toda la noche pensando que la había perdido. Ella no se resiste, no estoy seguro ahora, pero puedo sentir que ella siente lo mismo. Ella no quiere que le importe, pero lo hace, intenta alejarme intentando ahorrarnos el problema, pero no me iré tan fácilmente.

Corrientes de electricidad cursan a través de mi cuerpo cuando ella envuelve sus brazos a mi alrededor, haciéndome olvidar todos los obstáculos que están en nuestro camino. Sin embargo, ella sí lo recuerda y tras un momento suspira.

—¿Ahora qué?

Sé que se está refiriendo a nosotros, y como solventaríamos el hecho de que iba a morir y a dejarla atrás, además de eso estaban la luz del día, su padre, y el hecho de que yo era el foco de lo que es bueno, mientras ella trabajaba tan duro para ser malvada. Pero no nos preocupamos acerca de esas cosas ahora, así que sólo le sonrío y le dijo:

—Iremos a ver a Jake casarse, y luego celebraremos toda la noche.

—De acuerdo —, ella concuerda.

**XxX**

Gracias a nuestra pequeña reunión en la cueva estábamos mojados y sucios, no tenemos tiempo para limpiarnos antes de que empezara la ceremonia, aunque Marceline me traiciona y remueve su sobretodo antes de que tomásemos nuestros asientos, revelando un vestido de negro prístino con bordes rojos, siendo la primera vez en mi vida que la observaba con ropa que no estuviese rasgada en alguna forma o lugar. Me preocupo de que soy el único que parece un desastre, pero mientras sostenía la sombrilla por ella, noté que varias ramas se alojaban en su cabello haciéndolo más desaliñado de lo usual.

—¿De qué estás sonriendo ahora?

Me pregunta, notando mi mirada.

Niego con la cabeza,

—Nada, sólo luces... — titubeo.

—¿Qué, luzco qué? —, me pregunta de forma acusadora.

Alzo los hombros, —Bonita—, le respondo y me preparo para el contacto con su puño.

No me deja esperando, su puño llega fuerte en mi hombro.

—Ugh, estás forzando tu suerte, niño. — Me advierte, pero luego me sonríe. —Debo estar enloqueciendo. — concluye.

Elegimos una gran y acolchada almohada amarilla en la fila principal que era lo suficientemente grande para los dos. Planto la sombrilla en el suelo justo detrás de ella y ella me deja sostenerle la mano, más no pudo evitar el rodar los ojos. Muchos de los invitados han llegado ahora, todos los que había invitado ayer y el resto del Dulce Reino. incluyendo personas que no había conocido o visto en años. Muchos me saludan asintiendo o meneando sus manos mientras se ubican, recibo un frío "Hola" de Tiffany, el chico que siempre ha estado celoso de mi.

—Alerta de doble sonsos —, dice Marceline, golpeándome con su codo, me giro y puedo ver a la Dulce Princesa y al Príncipe Helado arribando, con ellos habían traído unas almohadas mucho más lujosas en apariencia que aquellas que habíamos proporcionado. Las colocan sobre el suelo a varios centímetros lejos del otro, luego sentándose.

—Vaya —, se carcajea Marceline —. En un concurso real de genialidad, podríamos ganarles por un zillión de puntos.

No puedo reprimir mi sonrisa, o la incontrolable urgencia de besarle. Quizás soy un poco sobre-entusiasta mientras lo hago, porque puedo sentir múltiples pares de ojos sobre nosotros hasta que ella eventualmente me empuja de regreso a mi parte de la almohada. No me molesta, y mi sonrisa nunca deja mi cara, Marceline se ríe de mi y vuelve a girar los ojos.

El sol está empezando a descender, finalmente Bob y su esposa, Ethel, se sientan junto a nosotros mientras el mago del bosque aparece de la nada y comienza a conjurar en voz baja mientras conjuraba algo borroso en una pequeña colina en frente de todos. Todos callan y aguardan a que empiece la ceremonia aunque aún no hay señal alguna de la novia y el novio.

De repente, ellos aparecen al alcance de mi vista en el cielo y sobre nosotros, Arco-iris volaba con Jake en su espalda, descendieron sobre la tierra dramáticamente en la pequeña colina donde el mago había arrojado los encantamientos. Todo estalla en una euforia de gritos y aplausos, y no puedo evitar el mirar detrás de mi para ver al gran grupo de personas aquí reunidas. Me lleno de orgullo cuando me doy cuenta de que su boda había terminado incluso más grande que la de la Dulce Princesa.

El mago encanta aún más mientras realiza algunos despliegues coloridos de magia alrededor de Jake y Arco-iris. El conjura una burbuja gigante a su alrededor haciéndolos flotar algunos centímetros en el aire mientras el mago comenta sobre cosas y acerca de su amor. Justo en el momento en el que el sol se oculta, ellos se besan y la burbuja estalla, haciendo que todos saltemos sobre nuestros pies mientras aplaudíamos incluso más alto que antes. Diablos, mi hermano está en lo cierto, todas las bodas deberían ser así.

Después de la ceremonia todos nos dirigimos a las mesas que colocamos por un poco de espagueti. Marceline deja que le sujete la mano sin quejarse, pero luce preocupada.

—¿En qué estás pensando, Marcy?

Le pregunto al mismo tiempo que tomo asiento.

—¿Hmm? ¡Oh! —, ella dice reuniéndose conmigo. —Sólo estaba pensando acerca de Nick.

Mi rostro se turna agrio.

—Ah, sí genial.

Ella se ríe y niega con su rostro,

—No tontito, no de esa forma.

Ella me dice al leer la hostilidad en mi rostro.

—Es sólo que... había escuchado que estaba en una sola pieza hace mucho tiempo, puede que algunas décadas atrás. Me había figurando que vendría tras mio para tratar de matarme, o vengarse o lo que sea. Pero nunca lo hizo, Nunca ha sido una amenaza, así que sólo me olvidé de todo el asunto. ¿Cómo te enteraste de todas formas? ¿Qué fue lo que oíste? —. Ella pregunta, mientras retiraba una ramita de su cabello.

Me doy cuenta de que había estado tan enojado y envuelto en nuestro argumento, que había fallado en mencionarle a Marceline la verdadera razón por la que odiaba tanto a su marido. Le cuento rápidamente lo que había pasado mientras comíamos espagueti, ella escucha atentamente más no tiene el chance de hablar, porque tan pronto como termino, se nos unen la Dulce Princesa y el Príncipe Helado.

—Hola Finn, Marceline —, dice la princesa, logrando sonar amigable aunque distante al mismo tiempo, un arte que había dominado por años. Su vestido es azul claro, combinando con el caro y presumido traje de su marido. Cuando ellos se sientan, miro en dirección de mis ropas completamente manchadas, al cabello desarreglado de Marceline y, por alguna razón el drástico contraste entre nosotros me hace sonreír.

—¿Que hay chicos, gran fiesta eh? —Agrego casualmente.

El Príncipe Helado, quien jamás me ha hablado directamente, mira a Marceline.

—Creo que no nos han presentado —, él dice, otorgando su perfecta y despampanante sonrisa en su dirección.

Marceline alza una ceja en su dirección, —Nope —, ella confirma, luego se gira en mi dirección. —¡Quiero bailar! —, ella demanda y me hala de un brazo, arrastrándome hasta el medio de una gran concentración de invitados en la pista de baile. Ella me empuja más cerca de ella, apartando mi gorro sólo un poco hacia el lado, acariciando mi oreja con sus labios. Mis ojos se abren completamente ante la sensación hasta que ella murmura. —Ese sujeto es malvado.

Me toma un momento el recuperarme y la miro.

—¿Quién, el Príncipe? —, le pregunto, —Porque estoy muy seguro de que es sólo un tonto.

Ella me entrega una mirada condescendiente, —No niño, la maldad sabe reconocer a los de su tipo. Y déjame decirte que ese tipo apesta a malvado.

No estoy seguro el como reaccionar.

—Huh —, es todo lo que sale, al mismo tiempo que encojo mis hombros —. ¿Deberíamos... matarlo? —le sugiero sin muchas ganas.

Marceline inclina su cabeza hacia atrás y se carcajea —, oh cielos, eres tan lindo. No, no arruinemos la fiesta de tu perro asesinando a un invitado real. Especialmente cuando su único crimen es el usar un traje tan patético.

Asiento, sintiendo como una mano toma la espalda de mi camisa y me arrastra a través de la pista de baile, miro detrás mio y puedo ver a Jake sonriéndome mientras retrae su alargada mano a la normalidad, desgraciadamente hace esto conmigo aún sujeto y ambos terminamos golpeando al otro y arrojándonos sobre el suelo. Jermaine, el hermano de Jake aparece y nos ayuda mientras se ríe a carcajadas. Charlamos un poco, bailando y comiendo helado hasta reventar, Jermaine me pide que le apunte mi pareja, luego reacciona con un —Rayos, hermanito —, cuando lo hago, lo que me hace sonreír.

Para la alegría de todos, Marceline acepta el cantar algunas canciones, y yo miro desde atrás del público, inclinándome sobre un rojo y brillante árbol. Sonriendo complacido.

—Ella es muy talentosa, — me dice una voz familiar desde atrás mio.

—Sí, ella es magnífica —. Respondo.

—Veo que estás feliz con ella.

Dirijo mi atención hacia la Dulce Princesa, ahora parada a mi lado.

—Lo estoy,

Le digo.

Puedo ver en sus ojos que está agotada, al igual que sus pensamientos la han llevado a un lejano lugar. Luego de un rato me dice:

—No quiero que tomes esto para mal, Finn, pero por favor, sé cuidadoso. Puede ser peligroso el entregarle tu corazón a una persona de...

Ella hace una pausa, buscando las palabras apropiadas.

—De moral cuestionable, odiaría verte salir lastimado.

Mi rostro se enrojeció podía sentirlo, pero mantengo la calma y dirijo mi atención hacia Marceline en la distancia.

—Otra vez.

—¿Qué? —Ella pregunta.

—Odiarías verme herido _de nuevo, _—le corrijo, ahora mirándola a los ojos, ella parece alterada. —Pero no tienes por qué preocuparte, ella y yo estamos _actualmente _juntos, ella _actualmente_ se preocupa por mi, ella es básicamente tu opuesto, la única persona que me ha herido en verdad. Así que quizás no deberías preocuparte tanto por mi corazón y quien lo posee ahora. Preocupate por el tuyo, y la persona de cuestionable moral a quien se lo diste.

Mi consejo es agresivo, y cuando miro los resultados, me arrepiento de inmediato.

Sus ojos están repletos de lágrimas, pero no derrama ninguna.

—Podré haberte herido, Finn, pero no fue porque no me importaras —, ella dice suavemente. — Sé exactamente con quien me casé, y por qué. — Ella gira y corre lejos de mi antes de que pudiera disculparme.

Agarro mi cabeza, sintiéndome avergonzado por haber lastimado sus sentimientos, de nuevo. ¿Cómo es que las chicas siempre logran retorcerlo todo de esa manera? Ella me hacía enojar, pero al final era yo quien se sentía mal por lo que dije. Nunca entenderé como lograban hacerlo.

Marceline termina su canción y puedo ver que me busca entre el público. Ella coloca su hacha/bajo en su espalda cuando me encuentra y flota en mi dirección.

—¿Por qué tan decaído, héroe? —ella me toma por el collar y me alza un poco en el aire para besarme, luego sonríe, creí que estaba a punto de soltarme, pero en lugar de ello vuela más alto y me coloca en una rama del árbol luego sentándose a mi lado. Tenemos una vista perfecta de la fiesta, el basto arreglo de colores no sólo de la decoración sino de los invitados también, era alucinante.

—No estoy deprimido, — le digo, envolviendo mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros. —Siempre que algo me molesta, apareces y me haces olvidarlo. ¿Cómo lo haces?

Ella suspira, ahincándose en mi. Esperaba que se burlara de mi, pero no lo hace.

—Niño, eso ha estado ocurriendo por años. ¿Apenas lo notas?

—Supongo que no soy el más listo. — Admito.

Nos sentamos en silencio, disfrutando la fiesta desde nuestro recluido lugarcito en el árbol, justo como habíamos hecho en el muelle en mi "fiesta de cumpleaños". Me es difícil el admitir cuanto han cambiado las cosas desde esa noche. Ella no está mal en preocuparse acerca del futuro, pero aún estoy intentando ajustarme al ahora. El hecho de que ahora tuviese a una chica en mis brazos y que esta fuera tan diferente de la que siempre pensé tendría. Intento imaginar a la Dulce Princesa sentada aquí conmigo, cubierta de lodo y satisfecha de tomarse un descanso de la fiesta sólo para estar juntos. Y no puedo hacerlo, nadie puede tomar el lugar de Marceline junto a mí en este momento. Y por primera vez realizo cuan feliz estoy de que la princesa se haya casado.

—Parece que nuestros amigos se están marchando, —Agrega Marceline, apuntando hacia D.P y el Príncipe Helado, ella está marchando lejos de la multitud y él la sigue obedientemente.

—Ugh, genial. — gruño, —Parece que no puedo decirle tan solo dos palabras sin ser rudo y hacerla enojar conmigo. No sé cual es su problema.

Marceline ríe. —El problema es que está casada con ese príncipe niño-bonito y está celosa de cuan asombrosos somos tú y yo. Yo en particular.

—Tiene sentido, supongo. — concuerdo.

—Intenté descubrir qué clase de maldad intentaba ese sujeto. — ella agrega, —Pero no podía figurarlo, hay algo en él que que me parece familiar. Incluso bailé con él, pero sólo preguntaba acerca de ti. Fue bastante espeluznante, pero no malvado exactamente.

—Eso es raro —remarco —, nunca me ha dicho ni dos palabras.

—Bueno, no desperdiciemos más tiempo de calidad hablando sobre esos estirados. —ella dice y me arrastra desde el árbol por mi muñeca hasta la pista de baile.

Bailamos toda la noche, y quiero decir, toda la noche. La boda de Jake y Arco-iris irá a la historia de Ooo como una de los reventones más épico de todos los tiempos. La feliz pareja abraza a todos y se despiden luego de la medianoche, pero la fiesta no se detiene en su ausencia. Cuando Marceline y yo decidimos marcharnos podíamos ver los primeros rayos de sol emergiendo del horizonte.

—Vamos, dormiremos en mi casa, está más cerca. — sugiere Marceline y yo no protesto. Ambos estamos exhaustos de bailar, y ninguno había dormido bien en los últimos días. Ella ignora el bote y nos sobrelleva por sobre el lago hacia su casa. Ambos aterrizamos de inmediato en su gigante y acolchada cama. Por primera vez desde que somos más que amigos, ninguno de los dos piensa en hacer algo más que no sea dormir.

**XxX**

La sensación de sus suaves labios sobre los míos me despierta, no estoy seguro cuanto tiempo había transcurrido mientras estaba dormido, pero imagino que gran parte del día había pasado. Esa era una de las más obvias complicaciones en nuestra relación, ella era una criatura de la noche y, aunque me encantaban la luz de la luna de vez en cuando, el deber de un héroe era hecho más que nada a la luz del día. Ella logra sacar tal pensamiento de mi cabeza cuando se coloca sobre mi, flotando apenas unos centímetros de distancia, sus besos tornándose más salvajes. Pongo una mano en mi cabeza de forma instintiva y me doy cuenta de que me hacía falta mi gorro. Ella debió haberlo removido mientras dormía, mis manos no están realmente seguras de a donde ir exactamente. Así que las coloco en su cintura, esto parecía ser el movimiento correcto, porque ella deja de flotar y se deja caer suavemente sobre mi, dándome la sensación de que mi cuerpo esta en llamas. Mis ojos se abren por un momento, sólo para asegurarme de que todo estaba en mi cabeza y ninguno de sus poderes demoníacos se habían activado. La habitación parecía normal, la suave luz purpura brillaba a nuestro alrededor y me relajo. Al menos hasta que siento una fría mano aventurarse dentro de mi camiseta, logrando que mi corazón palpitara como un enorme tambor.

Ella se detiene y me mira, no por el sonido de mi sangre fluyendo, sino por el fuerte rugido que emerge de mi estómago. —¿Hambriento?— ella pregunta, sonriéndome.

—No has comido en todo un día.

Niego con mi cabeza vigorosamente, —Moriré de hambre, lo que sea. ¿A quien le importa? — murmullo y la empujo hacia mi, besándola fervientemente, la comida no era importante, sólo esto.

Ella se separa ligeramente para discutir conmigo, —¡Te traeré algo de comer! — ella dice, pero yo me sujeto a ella.

—No —, le murmuro, girando nuestras posiciones diestramente, dejándome ahora encima, presionando todo mi cuerpo mientras me inclinaba sobre su cuello, justo donde había sido mordida, acariciándola con mis labios. Su cabeza se hecha hacia atrás y ella deja escapar un pequeño quejido, dejándome descender un poco más antes de detenerme.

—Los humanos necesitan comida, —Ella declara, y de pronto me encuentro en mi espalda nuevamente, intento traerla de nuevo a mi, pero ella flota lejos de mi alcance, rompiendo mi agarre. Intento levantarme y frunzo el ceño. —Relajate, —ella dice, y vuelve a descender por un momento para besar lejos de mi rostro lo fruncido. Una vez logrado flota en dirección a la escalera. —Tenemos _toda _la noche —. me recuerda con una pequeña sonrisa, luego desaparece de la habitación.

Paso mis manos por mi cabello, arrojándome de nuevo en la cama mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. —Oh cielos —, exhalo, y desesperadamente intento pensar en todos los consejos que Jake me había dado con respecto a esta situación. En silencio me maldigo a mi mismo por bloquear todas sus a veces demasiado descriptivas relaciones y encuentros físicos. Aunque considerando la gran diferencia entre nuestras especies, dudo que algo de lo que me haya dicho me sirva, mi estómago gruñe nuevamente y no puedo evitar el mirarlo con desdén. Aún enojado porque haya interrumpido. Si ella no hubiera dejado la habitación para conseguirme algo de comida, no me habría dado el tiempo para pensar en cuan nervioso debería estar.

Después de algunos minutos de mirar el techo de la alcoba de Marceline. Preguntándome que tan lejos ella quería ir y agonizando si podría o sería capaz de hacer algo bien toda la noche. Oigo el inconfundible sonido de un plato rompiéndose abajo. Me levanto rápidamente y me dirijo a la escalera, descalzo y sin gorro para chequear a Marceline. Pero cuando alcanzo la cocina, encuentro el plato en el suelo junto con un desparramado emparedado, al igual que la puerta ligeramente abierta. La empujo para abrirla, sin saber qué encontraría afuera. Un viento helado me golpea, salgo y miro hacia el puerto, mi quijada abriéndose en sorpresa. Flotando en el aire a unos cuantos metros del agua estaba un enorme remolino de oscuridad, como un agujero negro. Después de un segundo me doy cuenta de que no es un agujero negro, sino un portal, y no alguno que haya visto con anterioridad.

No logro encontrar a Marceline en ningún lado con mi vista, miro atrás mio en dirección del plato roto sobre el suelo de la cocina, adrenalina comienza a correr por mis venas y un súbito arranque de ira comienza a hervir en mis tripas cuando me doy cuenta de que ella está en peligro. Alguien o algo la había raptado, no dudo por un segundo y tomo un gran respiro mientras corría rumbo al portal y saltaba hacia el.

_**Lamento la tardanza, pero la semana pasada recibí muy malas noticias con respecto a mi salud y he estado deprimido desde entonces.**_

Intentaré regresar a mi rutina si me es posible.


	11. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

El agua helada me sorprende, miro a mi alrededor tratando de descubrir en qué dimensión había saltado, entonces me doy cuenta.

—¡No! — grito con furia mientras me subo en el muelle, no había ido a ningún lugar, todavía estaba en la cueva de Marceline, ella y el portal se habían marchado.

Completamente empapado corro hacia la casa, evadiendo los restos del plato roto debido a mis pies descalzos, luego subo por la escalera. Me pongo mis calcetines, luego mis zapato, recupero mi gorro que estaba en el suelo a un lado de la cama, sacudo la humedad de mi cabello y coloco el sombrero en mi cabeza. Aprieto el mango de mi espada por un momento, luego dudo. ¿Ahora qué?

Me muerdo el labio, tengo una idea pero podría resultar ser mi peor idea hasta ahora.

Pongo mi espada en la mochila luego me la pongo en la espalda y me dirijo a la cocina, en el refrigerador encuentro lo que buscaba: un cartón de leche de insecto. Lo llevo hasta el recibidor mientras dibujo una carita feliz en la pared, cuando termino arrojo su contenido sobre el dibujo.

_—__Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum __—__, __menciono el encanto esperando haber pronunciado bien las palabras._

Lo hice, el dibujo se ilumina de un brillante amarillo que luego se torna rojo y termina por abrir la pared, creando un portal repleto de fuego. En cuestión de segundos observo como aparecen órganos internos, seguido de huesos, músculos, piel y un traje. Todos acomodándose hasta tomar la forma del padre de Marceline.

La imponente figura toma un paso hacia adelante mientras arregla su corbata, —¿Marceline? — él llama mirando alrededor de la habitación.

—Ella no está aquí —. Le digo y él mira hacia abajo notándome por primera vez.

Una sonrisa horripilante se forma en su rostro, —Oh, pero si es el mortal del que tanto he oído —, musita, luego mira de vuelta al portal de fuego mientras este se cierra, regresando la habitación a la normalidad. — ¿Tú me has invocado?

Exhalo ansiosamente,

—Sí lo hice. Escucha, sé que tú y yo no tenemos la mejor de las relacion...

—¿Cual es tu nombre, humano? —, El comanda.

Me quedo callado por un momento, perdido en sus pupilas de un rojo profundo en sus amarillos ojos, sacudo mi cabeza para mantenerme en el juego.

—Finn, soy Finn.

—Finn el humano —, él repite sonriendo maliciosamente —, Marceline podrá tener un cierto cariño contigo, ¿pero qué te hace creer tan siquiera por un segundo que comparto su reticencia por matarte?

—Pensé que debería tomar el riesgo—, le explico rápidamente —. Algo le ha sucedido.

Él inclina su cabeza hacia un lado en curiosidad —¿Algo? ¿Qué?

—Desapareció en un portal. Creo que alguien la ha secuestrado...

—¿Secuestrado? —él grita —, eso es ridículo. Ella es uno de los seres más poderosos en todas las dimensiones, aparte de mi por supuesto. ¿Cómo podrían alguien secuestrarla?

—¡No lo sé, de acuerdo! —, le grito —. Sólo sé que ella estaba aquí conmigo, y cuando bajó las escaleras dijo que regresaría. Pero cuando fui a chequearla había desaparecido, luego veo esta especie de portal que jamás había visto antes. Traté de saltar en el pero desapareció. Aterricé en el estúpido lago. — Señalo mis ropas que aún se encontraban humedecidas —. Así que te invoqué para que me dijeras hacia donde pudo haberla llevado ese portal y quién pudo haberla raptado, por que tengo que hacer algo para ayudarla—, gruño, olvidándome por un momento de que él podía succionar mi alma al igual que arrancar mis miembros sin siquiera esforzarse. —!ahora¡ — añado de forma forzada.

Él parece sorprendido por un momento, luego su expresión cambia, si no lo conociera mejor, diría que parecía impresionado —, de acuerdo humano, ¿cómo lucía el portal?

—Negro, como un remolino y enorme —, le digo, impresionado de que estaba realmente preguntándome —. la mayoría de los portales que he visto muestran una parte de la dimensión a la que llevan, peor no podía ver nada en este. Sólo oscuridad.

—Niño, un portal como ese lleva al inframundo, y desapareció por que no se te está permitida la entrada —. Frunce el ceño.

Mis cejas se entrejuntan —, pero he estado antes en la tierra de los muertos.

—Tal vez, pero sólo en el dominio de la muerte—, él dice —. Hay una esquina del inframundo donde habita la verdadera maldad. Es donde creció Marceline, donde se convirtió en inmortal. Si está allí no está en peligro, está en casa.

—No, sé que alguien se la llevó contra su voluntad —, insisto —. Ella no se habría marchado sin habérmelo dicho, me estaba haciendo un emparedado —. Lo que digo es lamentable, y me hace sentir que pierdo el tiempo con él.

Él mira a través de mi en dirección a la puerta abierta de la cocina, luego mirando el desastre sobre el suelo. —¿Ella arrojó caer eso antes de ser raptada?—, él pregunta mientras me mira, ligeramente incrédulo —. Ella debió estar con la guardia baja.

—¡Eso es lo que he estado diciéndote! ¡Alguien debió haberla sorprendido y llevado a través del portal! yo _tengo_ que ayudarla —. Le digo de nuevo, esta vez casi implorando.

Él me mira extrañado por varios segundos, como si le hubiese hablado en otro idioma, —¿Trataste de saltar a través del portal, sin siquiera saber hasta donde conducía? ¡Pudo haberte matado!

No respondo, pero afirmo con mi cabeza, determinado.

—¿La amas no es así? —, él me pregunta incrédulo. .

Abro mi boca, luego la cierro, volviendo a afirmar con mi rostro.

Él suspira.

—De acuerdo humano, te llevaré allí.

Mis ojos se agradan ante él.

—¿Lo harás?

Sin molestarse en responder saca un pequeño reloj de plata desde los adentros de su traje, lo abre, presiona un par de cosas en el y luego lo apunta hacia la pared donde hace unos minutos estaba el portal de la Nocheosfera. Aparece un nuevo portal, una masa gigante de oscuridad completamente idéntica al que intenté cruzar anteriormente. Él me sujeta bruscamente y me empuja a su lado, colocando su brazo a mi alrededor.

—Hagamoslo.

Lo miro aprehensivo, y mi cerebro tiene apenas el tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de entrar en un reino de pura maldad completamente desconocido para mi, con un demonio devorador de almas cuya hija resultaba ser mi cita como guía. Sí, mi peor idea hasta ahora.

Entrar en el portal se siente como si me hubiera sumergido en lava ardiente, dejando que envolviera mi cuerpo y chamuscando mi piel mientras derretía mis órganos internos. Quizás había sucedido, después de todo los mortales no estaban supuestos a viajar de esta manera. Más el dolor se detiene tan rápido como empezó cuando llegamos al inframundo.

Luce mucho como el lugar que visité años atrás con Jake, pero en vez de un montón de esqueletos por doquier, los únicos sujetos que puedo ver cerca de nosotros parecían vampiros. Algunos me miran extrañados, preguntándose qué hacía un humano entre ellos escoltado por el padre de Marceline, o quizás estaban sedientos por mi muy apetecible y rara sangre. Nos movemos a través de ellos rapidez hasta hacernos paso a un camino de piedra, cuando miro delante de nosotros con tantos enemigos potenciales observándome, puedo darme cuenta de que nos estábamos dirigiendo a un inmenso castillo.

_¿Te olvidas de que soy la antigua reina de los no muertos? __Las palabras de _Marceline resuenan en mi cabeza mientras nos acercamos a sus dominios y sonría, no lo había olvidado exactamente. Pero no podía imaginarla viviendo en un lugar como este con múltiples torres y arcos rodeados por neblina, luciendo atemorizante e imponente, incluso más que el resto del inframundo.

Mi guía se detiene cuando alcanzamos la puerta.

—¿Estás preparado? —, me pregunta.

Me giro hacia él.

—Uh, sí —. Le respondo con inseguridad —, ¿te refieres a emocionalmente?

El como gira los ojos en exasperación me muestra una semblanza familiar que decido ignorar. Él junta sus dos manos y las coloca frente a sus labios mientras niega con la cabeza.

—¡Armas, hijo! Si Marceline fue realmente secuestrada, un arma te podría ayudar a infligirle un daño menor a la criatura que la secuestró antes de que esta te mate. Luego yo la mataré y salvaré a mi hija.

Frunzo el ceño ante su falta de confianza ante mis habilidades de héroe.

—Oh, pues tengo mi espada —, le digo mientras la retiraba de mi mochila.

Él la mira rápidamente.

—Inservible.

Decide, de nuevo saca su reloj de bolsillo o lo que sea que luce como un reloj de bolsillo, juguetea con el un poco, luego apuntándolo en dirección de mi espada y, antes de que pudiera oponerme la convirtió en madera.

—¡Hey! —, protesto.

—El acero podrá matar a los mortales, pero no es de utilidad aquí.

Examino mi espada con desdén, inseguro de qué daño podría causar en esta forma. Pero el me la quita de las manos, insertándola en mi mochila cuando nos acercamos a los guardias.

—Buenas tardes, señor —. Uno de los guardias se dirige al papá de Marceline —. Desafortunadamente la reina no está aceptando visitantes esta noch...

No logramos escuchar por qué la reina no estaba aceptando visitantes porque el vampiro se desploma en el suelo carente de color, sus ojos vacíos mirando vacantes al espacio ante él. Mientras miraba como su alma era succionada desde sus adentros, el otro guardia intenta el ir en su ayuda, pero rápidamente encuentra el mismo destino.

Me giro con la boca abierta hacia mi compañero —, Uh, ¿era eso realmente necesario? —, le reclamo —. Y, ¿que rayos? ¿Los vampiros tienen alma?

Él me da una mirada de satisfacción.

—Claro que las tienen, sólo están escondidas usualmente olvidadas bajo capaz de maldad —,me dice —. Aún puedo extraerlas, aunque no son tan útiles para mi como las almas de los puros.

Me alejo un poco de él, incómodo por la forma en como me mira. —De acuerdo, es bueno saberlo... ¿Quieres entrar en acción? —. Le recuerdo mientras apuntaba hacia la puerta.

—De acuerdo.

Él dice, mientras enderezaba su corbata.

—Partamos.

Entramos en el castillo con precaución, esperando más guardias, pero sólo encontramos la basta y aparentemente desierta entrada. No puedo evitar el notar que este lugar es el opuesto del castillo al que más estoy acostumbrado en el Dulce Reino. Todo al alcance de mi vista es gris, y ninguna Dulce persona corriendo por doquier para cumplir con sus trabajos. Nadie en lo absoluto. Sigo a mi guía hasta una gran escalera, los pasamanos decorados con velas que han sido derretidas a la mitad, al igual que rosas marchitas que giraban a través de toda la pared del lugar.

—Esto es demasiado fácil.

Él nota mientras empezamos a subirlas escaleras.

—O no está aquí, o esto es una trampa.

Asiento, él podía estar en la razón pero no teníamos muchas opciones.

—Dudo que sea una trampa para mi —, le apunto —-No podía ni atravesar el portal solo, y quien quiera que la secuestró probablemente no tomó en consideración que te invocaría.

Él se carcajea.

—Yo aún estoy sorprendido por eso, humano. Supongo que puedo ver por qué Marceline se... entretiene contigo.

—Uh, gracias... señor —, le digo un poco incómodo, sonrío para mi mismo, me junto con una chica radical, y le agrado a su padre. Oh sí, todo está funcionando para Finn, eso es, si puedo encontrarla, luchar con su secuestrador y salir de esta dimensión con vida.

En la cima de la escalera está un largo pasillo iluminado con candeleros que conducían a una enorme puerta negra doble. Habían otras puertas en el camino, pero las ignoramos dirigiéndonos a las más grandes al final. Aún no había nadie a la vista, mi nuevo amigo y yo nos miramos el uno al otro, ninguno de los dos seguros de cual de mis teorías es correcta, cada uno toma una puerta y las abrimos de golpe, listos para luchar contra lo que sea que estuviese del otro lado.

Marceline es lo primero que veo, por lo que dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio. Ella está a través de la basta habitación de alto tejado y murales detallados que mostraban a la realeza de los no muertos. Todo en distintos tonos de gris y negro con algunos toques de rojo aquí y allá. Nunca la había visto tan cerca de la realeza, sentada en un trono de marfil tallado en gran detalle, lucía irritada, su expresión no me sorprendía considerando que el trono estaba rodeado por una pequeña prisión, casi como una jaula para pájaros hecha de... ¿cristal?

Algo me distrae, es un circulo pintado en el suelo justo debajo de nosotros que ha empezado a brillar, me doy cuenta de que en el medio había una cara feliz y miro en dirección del padre de Marceline con alarma.

Es demasiado tarde, él me mira y yo observo sin poder hacer nada como mi única opción de supervivencia era succionado de regreso a la Nocheosfera.

Estoy solo.

Miro de regreso al trono de Marceline y me doy cuenta que es uno de un par. El otro no estaba enjaulado y en el estaba sentado un hombre con una pequeña y gris corona encima de su corto cabello negro. Vestía jeans viejos y gastados al igual que una camisa blanca. Lucía completamente complacido consigo mismo. Tiene una pierna sobre uno de los brazos del trono mientras la otra colgaba casualmente, parecía como si estuviera masticando chicle. Hay una pantalla holográfica sobre él que le mostraba el pasillo y las escaleras por donde vinimos, presiona un botón en el brazo del trono y la imagen desaparece.

No estaba seguro de que más hacer, corro a través de la habitación rumbo a ellos, su tono natural me detiene justo cuando los alcanzo.

—Bueno, hola pequeño amigo —, él dice con alegría —. Es muy adorable que hayas venido hasta aquí, así que escucha. Tengo que disculparme, incluso cuando te estaba esperando el castillo aún es un desastre —, él respinga en burla. —Verás, yo y mi esposa tuvimos una pequeña discusión y he estado lejos. ¿Pero nada de eso importa ahora, verdad bebé? —, él pregunta, girando su cabeza rumbo a Marceline, pero manteniendo contacto visual conmigo —. Todo en el pasado, y tú sabes, eso es el matrimonio, olvida y perdona, ¿no es así?

Confundido, miro hacia Marceline, quien gira sus ojos.

—¿Estás bien? —, le pregunto.

—¡No debiste haber venido, Finn—, ella me dice, aún irritada —. Era una trampa, Nick quiere matarte.

El hombre a quien ya había identificado como Nick luce insultado. —Oye, espera un minuto. Sólo estamos hablando —. Él dice aún sonando casual —, nadie está matando a nadie todavía, sólo tenemos una linda conversación. ¿No es así, hermano?

—No soy tu hermano, amigo —, escupo —. Y no quiero charlar contigo, asesinaste a mis ancestros, destruiste su hogar, casi los acabaste.

Él se encoje de hombros, sonriendo —. Sí, mi señora mencionó que estabas enojado por eso. Culpable, pero, amigo. ¡Deberías estar agradeciéndome! Los saqué y todo eso, los dejé ver el mundo un poco, si hubiera seguido con mis órdenes los habría matado a todos inmediatamente. Aunque admito que me puse algo codicioso, eso me metió en problemas con ese gigante que fue y libertó a los humanos.

—¿Espera, qué ordenes? —, le pregunto. —¿Órdenes de quien? —, miro a Marceline, quien se encoje de hombros.

Nick ignora mis preguntas su sonrisas mostrando algunas arrugas en sus pálidas mejillas —, ¿Sabes algo? A veces no puedo superar el hecho de cuan pequeño es este mundo. ¡Digo, piensa al respecto! Soy forzado a dejar ir a los humanos, ellos hacen pequeñas y felices familias en la superficie, consiguiendo el crearte Y, cuando mi jefe finalmente me da la luz verde para acabar contigo de una vez por todas, te encuentro de todos los lugares, en la casa de mi esposa haciendo tus jugadas con ella. Quiero decir, ¿Qué hay con eso? —, me pregunta burlonamente, como si estuviera charlando con un viejo amigo —. Te diré lo que es mi pequeño amigo, ¡eso es el destino, o el Karma! —, el menea la cabeza —. Nunca supe la diferencia, pero lo que realmente es, es justicia. Iba a matarte rápido, tú sabes, sólo para hacer mi trabajo. Pero después de verte con ella, no mentiré. Me enojé mucho, tuve que detenerme a mi mismo de no destrozarte justo en ese instante. Pero entonces me detuve y lo pensé mejor, ¡Nicky, toma a tu mujer! Deja que el niño venga a por ti y, aquí estás. ¿genial, no es así?

—¡No soy tu mujer, lunático! —, agregó Marceline.

La miro —, ¿No puedes salir de allí? —. Le pregunto —. ¿transformarte en un murciélago o algo?

Ella suspira —, No, lo intenté. Pero ninguna de mis habilidades de transformación están funcionando, tampoco puedo romperla. Esta jaula de hielo tiene algún hechizo en ella.

—¿Jaula de hielo? —, repito.

—Oh, sí —, Nick responde, finalmente flotando lejos del trono —. He obtenido unos geniales poderes de hielo—. Él dice, luego alza sus manos apuntando amenazadoramente en mi dirección.

Ese es un movimiento con el que estaba muy familiarizado, dejando que mis instintos tomen el control, extraigo mi espada de mi mochila y reflejo el hielo que había conjurado en mi dirección.

—Vaya, eres un chico energético —. Él comenta, intentando arrojar más estalactitas en mi dirección, las rechazo todas y bateo con mi espada hacia él quien esquiva el golpe y luego ríe —. ¡Esto va a ser más divertido de lo que pensé!

Le gruño, —¿Quien te ordenó que me mataras? —, grito.

—¿Por qué te diría eso, humano? —, se ríe.

Me detengo por un momento, decidiendo el cambiar de táctica. Relajo mi postura ligeramente y plasmo una enorme sonrisa en su dirección —. Sólo me estoy preguntando, ¿Por qué peleo con el peón en vez de contra el jefe?

Su sonrisa desaparece al instante y sus ojos se entrecierran —. ¡No soy ningún peón, soy el Rey Vampiro!

Inclino mi cabeza en exagerada confusión —, Pero, acabas de decir que tu jefe te envió a matarme, y que era él quien quería muerta a la tribu humana.

—Le debo un favor, eso es todo. No es como si matar humanos fuera una tarea difícil para mi —. Se defiende, aún arrojando un hechizo en mi dirección.

—Debió haber sido un gran favor —. Comento, copiando su tono casual mientras esquivaba los rayos helados —, para tener al poderoso _Nick_ el Rey Vampiro a su disposición.

Él se carcajea —,Sí pues. No todos los días alguien te regresa del purgatorio de donde la harpía de tu mujer te había dejado por casi mil años. — Él explica, mirando detrás de si a Marceline, quien le sonríe orgullosa de regreso —.él me puso en una pieza y a cambio, le prometí ayudarlo a librar a Ooo de los últimos remanentes de la humanidad. Una promesa que estoy feliz de cumplir hoy —. Él intenta de nuevo el aplastarme con algunas rocas de hielo, pero soy demasiado rápido, logro desviar algunos de sus rayos y deslizarme lejos de sus ataques.

—Estás comenzando a fastidiarme —, él dice, su voz ahora marcada con irritación.

—Bueno, pues, esta pelea es pan comido para mi —, le digo casualmente —. Él Rey Helado fue mi enemigo por, qué, ¿cinco años? ¡Puedo hacer esto todo el día amigo!

—¿El Rey Helado? ¿Ese Fraude? —, Nick me grita —. La única magia que él tiene fue la que robó de... —, se detiene, luego me sonríe nuevamente —. Oh, eres astuto. ¿Intentando distraerme para conseguir información? — Él frunce el ceño.

—Oh amigo —, me carcajeo —. Si tú crees que soy astuto, debes ser más tonto de lo que tu esposa me dijo.

Un tornado de aire helado y nieve aparece en la habitación casi derribándome hacia el piso, pero logro sostenerme mientras me acuclillo detrás de un gran bloque de hielo. Cuando pasa, me levanto —. Sí, ella realmente sólo te trajo a la conversación una vez, algo acerca de ser demasiado patético, que no fuiste difícil de destronar —. Lo incito —,Es algo confuso, verás, estábamos en su habitación y pues, se puso algo caluroso después de eso.

Él gruñe, sus ojos tornándose de un fiero rojo mientras se se abalanza sobre mi.

Marceline grita mi nombre cuando golpeo el suelo, por primera vez sonando preocupada desde que entré a la habitación. Los colmillos de Nick están extendidos al haberse dado por vencido con la charada de camaradería al intentar morder mi cuello. No es tan fuerte como esperaría de un Rey malvado, por lo que logro mantenerlo alejado, por supuesto, estoy acostumbrado a los ataques de Marceline y jugando o no, puedo darme cuenta que ella es mucho más fuerte que él. No lo entiendo, ¿Cómo pudo derrotarlo Marceline en primer lugar si él podía usar su magia helada con ella? Magia helada... ¡Cómo el Rey Helado! Exactamente cómo él, miro hacia arriba y veo la corona reposando sobre su cabeza.

—Pero qué bonito sombrero tienes allí —, le gruño, luchando por mantenerlo alejado de que hunda sus colmillos en mi cuello, él sisea, distraído por un por un pequeño y precioso momento, estrujo un poco hacia el lado y logro golpearlo con mi codo, empujando su rostro a un lado. La corona se desliza pero no cae, así que lo empujo tan como puedo a un lado, finalmente su cabeza se encuentra con el suelo con gran fuerza, logrando que la corona se cayese. Mientras él se daba cuenta de lo que había sucedido, su ataque se afloja y deja uno de mis brazos libres. Tomo la corona y la hago rodar hasta el trono de Marceline, ella la coge a través de las barras heladas de su jaula, luego la arroja contra el suelo y se para sobre ella con una de sus botas rojas, rompiéndola en dos. Su jaula al igual que todo el hielo en la habitación se transforma inmediatamente en agua, bañándonos mientras aún luchábamos en el suelo.

—¡Alejate de mi novio! —, gritó Marceline a medida que la habitación se oscurecía y ella se transformaba en un enorme y monstruoso murciélago, alejando a Nick de mi como un insecto.

Lucho por ponerme de pie, estaba completamente mojado en el agua helada. Camino hasta la corona y tomo sus piezas. —¡Marceline, espera, no lo mates!

Ambos miran en mi dirección, asombrados. Ella se encoje hasta su forma de chica, pero aún sostiene a Nick firmemente por su cuello y contra la pared.

—¿Qué? —, me pregunta.

Caminando hacia ellos, le pongo las piezas de la corona en su rostro —. ¿Dónde conseguiste esto? —, demando.

Todo lo que podemos escuchar era su húmeda respiración, Marceline afloja pero sólo un poco con tal de que pudiese hablar.

—¡No me maten! por favor...

Ella pone un dedo sobre sus labios y le sonríe inocentemente. —Shh, patética criatura. Nada de rogar por tu vida, es demasiado tarde para eso —. Dice ella con una dulce y siniestra voz —, puedo perdonar que me acoses, incluso el secuestro. O el hecho de que mis botas nuevas están arruinadas gracias a tu estúpido hielo que ahora es agua que inunda mi castillo. Pero casi rompes a mi humano, y por eso vas a pagar. Te queda simplemente escoger que tan rápido será. Ahora, responderás a las preguntas de Finn,¿O acaso veremos en cuantas piezas puedo cortarte esta vez?

Estoy bastante seguro de que mi expresión es casi una copia perfecta del rostro horrorizado de Nick, sino puede que incluso más.

—Por lo sagrado, ¡recuérdame nunca hacerte enojar! —, murmuro, ella voltea en mi dirección, sus ojos ardiendo y no puedo evitar el temblar.

—¡El mago! —, Nick comenta.

Ambos volteamos en su dirección, recordando que le había hecho una pregunta.

—¿Qué Mago?

—El mismo que me salvó, me puso en una pieza, el que quería erradicar a los humanos, incluyéndote. — él tartamudea. Cielos, Marceline no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que este sujeto era patético. Ahora puedo entender el porqué ella lo había cortado a la mitad luego de un día de matrimonio, — Tiene los mismos poderes que forjaron la corona, pero aún más poderoso.

—¿Quien, el Rey Helado? —, pregunto confundido. El Rey Helado estaba encarcelado en la dimensión de Cristal. Sin poder alguno, no podía ser él.

—No, ya te lo había dicho. ¡El Rey Helado es un fraude! —, Nick logra decir a pesar del firme agarre de Marceline —. La única magia que tenía fue la que le robó al mago.

—Sí, sí —, dice Marceline algo impaciente —. Así que, ¿Donde está tu jefe el Mago?

—Viviendo en el Reino Helado con su nueva esposa —, Nick contesta logrando que mis ojos se abran por completo en sorpresa. —Marceline, por favor. Podemos solucionar esto nena. Tú sabes que hice todo esto para tenerte de regreso —comenta con desesperación.

Ella dirige su mano hacia abajo y toma la mía que aún sostiene mi espada con mando de raíz que ahora era de madera. Su mano envolvió la mía con firmeza, mientras apuntaba en dirección de Nick amenazadoramente —. Nunca fui tuya. — dijo con franqueza, luego empujando la espada en su pecho.

Ella suelta su cuello y la espada, dándose la vuelta para vislumbrar el daño a la habitación. Yo miro el cuerpo inmóvil de Nick, luego mi mano que aún está en el mango de la espada que ahora estaba en su pecho. — Whoa —, es todo lo que puedo decir, y al soltarla su cuerpo cae al piso, luego explota en una nube de polvo dejando que mi espada cayera estrepitosamente.

—Este lugar es un desastre —. Se queja Marceline mientras exprimía el agua fuera de su cabello.

—Realmente lo mataste —, le digo aún sorprendido.

—No, en realidad tú lo mataste —, ella me corrige —. Yo no puedo, ¿recuerdas? Reglas de vampiros.

—Uh, cierto —, miro de vuelta a la pequeña pila de polvo que solía ser su marido.

Ella flota sobre mi y bruscamente me hace girar el rostro hacia ella —,No te pongas todo delicado conmigo, niño—. Ella me regaña con sus ojos entrecerrados. —Tú has matado gran cantidad de monstruos en tu vida, él no era diferente. Su ridícula obsesión conmigo no lo hacía menos monstruo. Él trató de matarte y, si no lo matábamos, lo intentaría de nuevo —. Su mirada se suaviza un poco mientras ella arregla mi gorro, que estaba algo desordenado. —Era él o tú, ¿de acuerdo? — ella dice en voz baja.

Asiento, él parecía tan indefenso al final, pero ella tenía razón, si hubiera sido Marceline a quien el estaba tratando de asesinar, habría hecho lo mismo que ella y lo hubiera asesinado sin pensarlo dos veces. Ella me da un beso fugaz en la mejilla, satisfecha de que nos entendíamos el uno al otro.

Camino hasta el trono de Nick y presiono el botón, haciendo que apareciera el holograma. Niego con mi cabeza ante la imagen —, puedo creer que _yo_ cayera en esta trampa, pero es difícil de creer que tu papá fue enviado de regreso a la Nocheosfera antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de arrojar un sólo golpe.

Marceline se ríe, —Sí Nick no hubiera visto a papá y preparado el portal, no hubiera habido pelea alguna. Papá hubiera absorbido su alma tan rápido que ya estaríamos en casa ahora.

—¿No era un fan de Nick? —, musito —. Cualquiera pensaría que tu padre maligno habría adorado a un yerno maligno.

—Sí, no en realidad—, ella dijo —. Mi papá más que nada odia es a los cobardes—, ella se detiene, otorgándome una mirada de intriga —. Por cierto, ¿Quieres explicarme todo ese asunto?

—¿Qué asunto?—, Le pregunto.

—Oh, tú sabes. ¿Ese de mostrarse aquí tan amigable con mi padre? Sabía que descubrirías una forma de llegar a este lugar, pero eso definitivamente no lo esperaba —, ella admite —. Quiero decir, ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Y cómo lograste convencerlo de no matarte?

Encojo los hombros —, Oh, él y yo somos buenos amigos —. Le digo, sonriendo misteriosamente.

Ella me mira escéptica con una ceja alzada. —¿En serio? Tú y mi papá, ¿Amigos?

—Marcy, amiga—, le respondo casualmente, ignorando su sarcasmo. —Él no es tan malo una vez llegas a conocerlo —. Continuo, ganándome un puñetazo en el hombro. Nos reímos por un rato, pero no pude evitar luego dejar escapar un gran suspiro.

—Bueno, parece que estoy de regreso en el negocio.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —, me pregunta, luciendo confundida.

—Debo ir al Reino Helado y rescatar a una princesa.

**_Continuará_**

**_N.A: Lamento la tardanza, pero aquí está finalmente el arco final de la historia. Ya sólo faltan cuatro capítulos para concluir con esta serie. _**

**_Dejen su opinión, pero si entienden inglés, vayan a leer la historia original y déjenle amor a la autora por tan magnífico trabajo. Les recuerdo que para cuando la autora creó esta historia, no existían ni la Princesa Flama, ni el pasado de Simon Petrikov. Así que la ausencia de ciertos detalles simplemente no es mal intencionado. Probablemente publique el siguiente capítulo más temprano esta vez. Tengo una cita con el médico por razones de salud la semana que viene por lo que tengo que viajar fuera del estado donde vivo._**

Si no ven publicación la semana que viene, es por que pudo más la vida real.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

—No entiendo nada en lo absoluto.

Gruño,

—Jake, ya hemos hablado de esto, estamos perdiendo tiempo.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, sólo repíteme la parte donde el sujeto que está casado con la Dulce Princesa por meses, es en realidad malvado.

—Eso es lo que Nick nos dijo.

Le repito por tercera vez.

—Nick, el Rey vampiro.

Jake confirma.

—Ex-Rey.

Marceline añade desde la cocina de la casa en el árbol mientras se servía a si misma un tazón de fresas. Le habíamos dicho a Jake que nos encontrara allí para discutir las opciones para la misión de rescate, pero hasta ahora, todo lo que hemos hecho es intentar actualizarlo sobre la situación, lo cual ha sido un desastre hasta ahora.

Jake rueda sus ojos.

—Nick el Ex-Rey vampiro, que la secuestró a ella -el apunta con su dedo a Marceline- y trató de matarte.

—Sí.

Respondo.

—Entonces, ¿vamos en una misión por que algo que dijo un malvado rey vampiro justo antes de que lo enviases a su polvorienta tumba? -me mira escepticismo- ¿Soy el único aquí que piensa que el sujeto no era de fiar?

—Estaba a punto de matarlo, -explica Marceline con exasperación mientras toma asiento junto a mi, cruzando sus piernas sobre mi regazo.- Estaba asustado, Finn le preguntó donde estaba el hechicero que lo envió a matar a los humanos, y él básicamente nos dijo que estaba fingiendo ser el Príncipe Helado. Nick no era exactamente el tipo de hombre que protegería la identidad de alguien más cuando podía salvar su pellejo. Pensó que lo perdonaría si nos decía la verdad y se equivocó.

Ella termina su relato de forma oscura, mientras colocaba una ahora gris fresa en mi boca.

Jake tiembla, incapaz de enmascarar su incomodidad en la presencia del monstruo con el cual había establecido una relación, luego se gira a mirarme.

—De acuerdo, pero, quiero decir. Sí el Príncipe Helado tiene esta maligna agenda _y _es un hechicero en secreto. ¿Por qué no ha venido por ti él mismo? Sólo piénsalo, la Dulce Princesa está muy feliz con él, ni siquiera la ha lastimado.

—No que sepamos, -le apunto, mientras tragaba- ella estuvo actuando... rara en tu boda, deprimida o algo.

—Y yo pude oler la maldad en ese sujeto bastante rápido una vez me miró, -agrega Marceline- hablé con él por un rato, incluso bailé con él. No podía saber si él era un hechicero con un inmenso odio a los humanos, pero sí era super escalofriante. -dice ella con una mueca burlona- también parecía ser un fanático religioso.

Yo la observo, confundido.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Ella encoje sus hombros,

—Dijo algunas cosas acerca de cómo el Búho cósmico estaba sonriendo en la boda o algo por el estilo. Era muy de la vieja escuela, por supuesto, si pudo rescatar a Nick de su prisión _y_ él es a quien el Rey Helado le robó su magia, entonces debe ser más viejo de lo que aparenta. -ella se carcajea- ¿me pregunto si Bonnie sabe que su hermoso marido es en realidad un anciano?

—Sí, -dice Jake, su voz repleta de sarcasmo- por que es totalmente asqueroso que una antigua criatura del mal tenga una relación con alguien de diecisiete años...

Marceline sisea, sus filosos dientes extendidos hacia Jake, sus ojos estaban rojos por la furia.

—¿Qué dijiste, Jake?

—¡Está bromeando! -agrego, justo cuando Jake se acobarda y se encoje hasta que tiene apenas cuatro centímetros de altura, yo giro su rostro en mi dirección con mi mano.- está bromeando. -le aseguro, besando su demoníaca mejilla.

Ella regresa a la normalidad en su forma menos terrorífica, pero su mirada continua fija en Jake.

—De todas formas, -digo en alto, tratando de traer de vuelta el enfoque en la conversación- No sé en qué clase de peligro está D.P. O cuanto sabe, tampoco sé por qué él nunca me ha atacado o por qué quiere muertos a los humanos, u oculta sus poderes, o si Nick decía la verdad -dejo escapar un exhausto suspiro- sólo sé que estoy harto de encontrar pistas que sólo me llevan a más misterios, necesito saber de una vez por todas qué le pasó a mi gente y por qué. Y el Príncipe Helado tiene la respuesta, puedo sentirlo.

Jake afirma mientras crece de vuelta a su tamaño normal, Marceline deja de mirarlo con malicia para arrojarme una sonrisa.

—Entonces, -Jake dice- ¿Cual es el plan?

**XxX**

El planear lo que íbamos a hacer no toma mucho, Jake y yo estábamos de entrar en el castillo y darle una platillo de patadas en el trasero al Príncipe Helado, pero Marceline nos detiene.

—Hiciste eso en el inframundo y casi consigues que te maten. -ella me recuerda- Hagamos un poco de reconocimiento primero, ver contra qué luchamos.

Reconocimiento para Marceline consiste en Jake y yo congelándonos el trasero mientras nos escondíamos en una colina oscura y cubierta por nieve mientras observábamos el castillo, mientras ella usaba su invisibilidad para mirar más de cerca.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí, hermano? - se queja Jake- parece que tu chica lo tiene todo cubierto.

Le frunzo el ceño mientras frotaba vigorosamente mis manos para mantenerme caliente.

—Algo podría salir mal. -le recuerdo- Marceline está preocupada de que me meta en problemas, pero es a ella a quien secuestraron anoche. No puedo permitirlo de nuevo amigo. -le digo, mientras sacudía mi cabeza- Me estaba volviendo loco por la preocupación, tanto que invoqué al más malvado de los demonios que conozco sólo para recuperarla.

—Sí hermanito, -Jake se carcajea- Eso fue bastante loco, estoy feliz de que no estaba allí para ver a tu futuro suegro en toda su malvada gloria. Aunque si hubiera deseado ver su cara cuando vio que era tu delgaducho trasero quien lo invocó. Heh-heh.

—Ya no soy tan delgaducho, -le discuto, luego me detengo por un momento dándome cuenta de todos sus comentarios- Oye, no me estoy casando o algo. -exclamo- Sólo por que ahora ves todo con tus gafas de recién casado no significa que eso es lo que todos están haciendo. Marceline y yo apenas empezamos esto, ¿necesito recordarte que esperaste más de cinco años antes de que hicieras la pregunta?

Jake me sonríe pícaramente y menea una de sus manos como si mis palabras no significaran nada para él.

—Sí, pero la vida de soltero me funcionaba muy bien por todos esos años. Tomó tiempo para que este potro salvaje fuera domado -él dice, mirando en la distancia- Tú eres más chapado a la antigua, tradicional.

Alzo mis cejas.

—¿Tradicional? Sé que no has olvidado que la chica de la que estamos hablando es Marceline. -tomo su oreja y la estiro hacia mi, luego hablo alto en ella- Una astuta vampira que está allá haciendo nuestro trabajo sucio en estos momentos, dudo seriamente que ella quiera ser mi "esposa tradicional" -dejo ir su oreja y suspiro- no estoy siquiera seguro de donde estamos ahora, y una vez todo esto termine, ella es inmortal y yo no. Físicamente soy un año más viejo que ella. ¿Crees que ella aún esté interesada en mi cuando sea diez años más viejo, o cincuenta? ¿Y si todavía estoy interesado en ella cuando sea anciano? bueno, eso califica como super espeluznante. -niego con mi cabeza, y Jake me envuelve con su brazo.

—Las cosas van a funcionar, hermano. -él dice confianzudo- sólo tienes que tomar las cosas día a día. Vivimos en una tierra bastante abierta, he visto cosas más extrañas que un humano y una vampira enamorados.

Lo miro con escepticismo.

—¿Sí, como qué?

—Toneladas de cosas, -él comenta- la princesa Hot-Dog y esa serpiente-payaso carnívora, para empezar. Arco-iris y yo tuvimos una cita doble con ellos hace unas semanas atrás, han estado saliendo desde hace más de un año.

Una carcajada se me escapa y Jake se me une.

—Siempre sabes que decir.

Le digo, mientras halaba las mangas de mi suéter amarillo que apenas cubrían mis muñecas hoy en día. Era hora de que Beemo me hiciera uno nuevo, supongo. Aunque este sólo me ha durado apenas unos meses, he estado creciendo muy rápido en estos días.

—Hey tontos.

Jake y yo gritamos al mismo tiempo, girando abruptamente para ver a Marceline flotando detrás de nosotros con una sonrisa en su rostro y una pila de cosas rosadas sujetas sobre su hombro. Después de la sorpresa inicial puedo sentir una oleada de alivio cursar a través de mi apenas la veo, sana y salva aquí con nosotros. Aparentemente estaba más preocupado de lo que realmente deseaba admitir. Pero entonces me pateo mentalmente, en especial por que ya debería saber a estas alturas que ellas es mil veces más fuerte de lo que soy, ella podía cuidarse sola. De todas formas no podía evitar dejar salir un suspiro de alegría, sintiéndome en calma por primera vez en horas.

—Bueno, no estaban pasando muchas cosas allá adentro, -ella comienza, ni siquiera dándonos oportunidad de preguntarle cómo le había ido- Nada espeluznante o malvado. La verdad me aburrí rápido mientras trataba de descubrir qué estaba pasando, así que traje esto conmigo, así quizás podremos tener una mejor oportunidad de saber qué está pasando si sólo preguntamos. -ella arroja un bulto rosa en la nieve justo al lado de nuestra lampara de aceite, justo donde Jake y yo habíamos estado sentados. Exhalo, una vez pude mirar bien qué exactamente se había traído del palacio.

—¡Marceline! -grito con pánico- se supone que debías chequear las cosas, ¡no secuestrar a la princesa! -me pongo sobre mis rodillas justo al lado de la Dulce Princesa, apartando el brillante cabello magenta de su rostro, ella no se mueve.- ¿Qué le hiciste?

Marceline cruza sus brazos frente a su pecho y frunce el ceño.

—Sólo la asusté un poco y se desmayó. -ella se defiende- No es como si estuviese herida o algo. De nada, por cierto.

La miro con sorpresa luego de chequear los signos vitales de D.C.

—¿Estás bromeando? ¡Esto no era parte del plan! -le digo, incapaz de mantener mi enojo lejos de mi voz.

—¿Plan? -ella se ríe- Tú no tienes un plan. Tú querías correr allí, sacudiendo espadas y destrozando el lugar sin tener información alguna. Yo hice un nuevo plan. -ella dice en un tono que no expresaba disculpa alguna- Uno que realmente tiene sentido.

—No, -le discuto, levantándome para encararla- ¡Sólo hiciste un desastre! ¿Cómo vamos a explicarle a la princesa el porqué fue secuestrada de su casa por los chicos buenos? ¿Y que sucede con el Príncipe Helado, eh? ¿Crees que no notará o le importará que su esposa esté desaparecida por la noche? ¿En qué estabas pensando? -grito.

Me preparo para una pelea, apretando mi mandíbula y apuntando mi barbilla en su dirección, mostrándole que cualquiera sean los poderes demoníacos que arrojara en mi dirección, no lograría intimidarme, no cuando estoy así de enojado. Ella no grita o se transforma, de hecho sólo deja que sus pies toquen la nieve y menea la cabeza.

—Estaba pensando en que estarías aliviado de tener a tu preciosa princesa lejos del peligro. -ella dice- estaba pensando en todo esto, el reconocimiento, la batalla inevitable que estabas planeando. Todo esto es para tenerla de nuevo, así que te ahorré los problemas. Ahora puedes saber acerca del enemigo de la persona más cercana a él, así podrás derrotarlo. Luego cuando regreses como el héroe triunfante y obtendrías a la chica que siempre deseaste, para ser felices los dos después de eso. -ella ríe sin humor alguno- pero si no aprecias mi ayuda, entonces bien, me largo.

Y con mi boca abierta como un idiota, ella se eleva desde el suelo y vuela lejos, ese parecía ser su método preferido de terminar nuestras discusiones.

Jake exhala sonoramente detrás mío.

—Vaya, eso fue incómodo.

Lo miro deslumbrado.

—Decirlo en alto no ayuda.

—¿Finn? -una pequeña voz debajo de nosotros pregunta, sonando confundida.

De inmediato me olvido de lo que le iba a decir a Jake y me arrodillo en la nieve.

—Sí princesa, soy yo. -le digo- puedo explicarlo todo, pero primero tenemos que encontrar un lugar seguro donde llevarla.

Ella mira a mi alrededor dándose cuenta de donde estábamos por lo que nos rodeaba, estaba preocupada, pero me deja recogerla sin ninguna protesta. Me subo en la espalda de Jake y el crece al tamaño de un gran caballo, con sus largas piernas alcanzando el suelo debajo de las montañas. Logramos llegar a las praderas en cuestión de minutos y justo cuando lo hacíamos, la Dulce Princesa se pone rígida en mis brazos mientras me sujetaba fuertemente, miro hacia abajo en su dirección, ligeramente alarmado.

—Oh Finn, -ella dice, su voz temblorosa- no sabes lo que has hecho.

No, supongo que no, pero me mantengo callado, colocando una mano en su espalda con tal de confortarla, mientras dejaba que se aferrase a mi férreamente mientras nos dirigíamos a la casa en el árbol.

**XxX**

La princesa se sienta en silencio por un largo rato, Jake sigue mirando en mi dirección, preguntándome con sus ojos por qué no estaba presionándola por información. Pero cada vez que intento abrir boca para hacerle una pregunta, su cara sombría mientras miraba hacia abajo a la taza de chocolate caliente que Beemo había hecho para ella, me detengo en el acto. No estoy seguro de cómo continuar, el si debería explicarle el porqué está aquí, o saltar directo al asunto y preguntarle qué sabía del envolvimiento de su marido en los planes de Nick para asesinarme. Así que allí estoy, parado en medio de la habitación estúpidamente hasta que veo lágrimas caer de sus rosadas mejillas. Voy hacia ella, Jake trae su frazada favorita, la verde que ha tenido desde que era un cachorro, algo derruida por el tiempo y el uso, pero aún suave, me la da y yo la envuelvo alrededor de sus hombros. Ella sepulta su cara en mi pecho y empieza a llorar, sollozando, aspirando o respirando con dificultad, podía sentir sus lágrimas empapando mi camiseta, finalmente no puedo soportarlo más.

—¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? -le pregunto en voz baja pero con firmeza.

Ella sube su cabeza y me mira con sus ojos vidriosos y agotados.

—Él no me haría daño, Finn. Me ama, -ella dice con simpleza, su voz firme a pesar de sus lágrimas- Es lo que te va a hacer, ¿Cuanto sabes?

Decido que decirle la verdad sin endulzarle nada sería mi mejor respuesta.

—Que él no es quien dice ser, que es un hechicero malvado que odia a los humanos, y que ayer intentó que me asesinaran.

—¿Qué? -ella exhala, sentándose tensa y alejándose de mi.- ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Él no puede! -dice alarmada.

—Lo hizo, -le aseguro,- Princesa, ¿Por qué no me dice lo que _tu _sabes? ¿Y por qué exactamente nunca hablaste de ello hasta ahora que supiste que es una amenaza para mi?

Ella niega con su cabeza en protesta.

—No, tú no entiendes, ¡no te lo dije por que él no _era _una amenaza! -ella explica- al menos, el prometió que no lo sería.

—Eso no tiene sentido. -le digo, sintiéndome confundido.

Ella deja escapar un largo suspiro.

—OK de acuerdo, -ella cierra sus ojos y parece acumular todos sus pensamientos antes de hablar de nuevo.- No sé de donde vino, pero sé que te ha estado buscando por un largo tiempo. Había escuchado los cuentos de un héroe legendario de nuestra tierra, un humano, y vino a Ooo a encontrarte y matarte. Fue una feliz coincidencia para él el encontrar al Rey Helado también, a quien él clama es su padre, aunque no sé si eso es cierto. Es tan difícil saber qué es cierto y que no. -Ella se detiene, luciendo derrotada, luego continua- Él dijo que cuando te encontró conmigo, sus planes cambiaron. Me dijo que se había enamorado de mi tan profundamente que abandonaría su misión para acabar con la raza humana, y que fue en búsqueda de mi padre, para poder probar cuan digno era de mi con tal de hacerme olvidarte. Por supuesto, no sabía nada de esto en aquel entonces, estaba agradecida de que haya traído de vuelta a mi padre, aún no puedo creer que lo tengo de vuelta. Pero nada podía haberme hecho el dejar de quererte, Finn. Ni siquiera la propuesta de mi padre para que me casara con el hombre que lo había rescatado.

Alzo mi mano y la interrumpo.

—Pero eso es lo que me habías dicho, dijiste que era tu labor real y toda esa basura.

Ella traga saliva, luego me mira significativamente con una mirada de arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

—No podía decirte la verdad, porque sabía que te habrías puesto en peligro tratando de pelear por mi. Cuando me negué a su propuesta. Él sintió que no tenía otra opción más que destruirte, me dijo que si no podía tenerme, tendría entonces que destruir a la persona que se interponía en su camino. Sé que eres fuerte, Finn, pero estaba aterrada por ti. Vi cómo derrotó al Rey Helado y lo desterró sin piedad de su reino. De alguna manera localizó a mi padre con facilidad, cuando el reino de Ooo ha tenido expertos buscándolo por años para luego declararlo muerto. Sabía que tenía demasiado poder y estaba aterrada, así que le propuse un trato.

Cierro mis ojos fuertemente, como si de alguna forma pudiera detenerla de decir las palabras que vendrían a continuación. Podía detener las siguientes palabras que vendrían, por que ya las sabía al igual que todo lo que representaban destrozaría mi mundo. Sabía que no funcionaría, así que le di una mirada adolorida y le rogué.

—Por favor, no lo digas.

Pero sabía que las diría de todas formas, y me atengo a la verdad que semanas atrás añoraba escuchar y que ahora me hacían temer que acabarían conmigo.

—Me casé con él a cambio de que me hiciera una promesa real de jamás hacerte daño. -Bajó su barbilla y miró a su regazo, dejando que sus palabras y su significado resonaran en mi centro.

Se había casado con él para mantenerme a salvo.

Se casó con él por que me amaba.

**_N.A: Pues, me he dado mucho postín en publicar este capítulo en especial, no por su dificuitad sino por que no he estado de humor para nada. Mis resultados médicos no salieron como deseaba y las posibilidades de una intervención quirúrgica es ahora de más de un ochenta por ciento._**

Mientras tanto sigo un tratamiento que la verdad o me deja dormido, o hace que mis ojos ardan como el demonio, con tal de desinflamar y que los siguientes exámenes sean más precisos. Tengo algo de tiempo para terminar esta historia antes de que tenga que viajar de nuevo y realizarme más pruebas. Pero dejando eso a un lado, como siempre gracias a estas personas por leer y dejar reviews.

**_alecita122, Eme48, , cyberakuma1._**

Trasgo, disculpa que no haya realizado los cambios de forma inmediata. últimamente sólo me conecto a hacer algunas cosas, dejo mi computadora encendida y me largo a hacer otra cosa. A todos, lamento no haber respondido individualmente como siempre lo hago, prometo que esta vez sí responderé a sus reviews como se debe.

Gracias por los buenos deseos, y la cuenta de capítulos disminuye, ya sólo restan tres capítulos para terminar esta historia y poder trabajar en el OneShot secuela. 


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

**XxX**

Nunca he sido bueno con las palabras, puedo luchar contra monstruos todo el día, tengo cierto trato con Jake acerca de casi todo, y aparentemente, soy bastante bueno en demostrarle a las chicas, una no muerta en particular, cómo me siento de una forma no tan verbal. Pero saber lo que estaba supuesto a decirle a la Dulce Princesa, la chica a la que inocentemente pensé que amaba por tantos, tantos años, la que había entregado su libertad para salvar mi vida. Me encuentro con que allí no hay palabras en lo absoluto.

Ella aún está mirando hacia abajo, jugando con sus manos en su regazo, y se siente como si estuviera preocupada por haber dicho demasiado, ella alza su mirada hasta encontrarse con la mía y muerde su labio.

—¡Por favor, entiende! Nunca tuve la intención de que te enteraras. Realmente creía que él no podía lastimarte. Nunca me ha dicho la razón por la cual quiere asesinarte, otra aparte de ser su rival en el amor, además realmente parecía que lo había dejado a un lado una vez contrajimos matrimonio. Ha sido amable y muy paciente conmigo, Él cree que con el tiempo llegaré a amarlo, creo que yo también lo pensé. -ella dice, luego mira hacia abajo de nuevo, de repente preocupada con planchar las arrugas de su rosada bata de dormir- Y, tú lo habías superado, eres feliz con... -se detiene, no necesitaba decir su nombre- pero si lo que dices es cierto, entonces encontró una manera de anular la promesa real al hacer que alguien más quisiera matarte.

—Y no cualquiera. -agrega Jake, sorprendiendo tanto a mi como a la princesa. Había estado muy callado durante la confesión de la Dulce Princesa, ambos al parecer nos habíamos olvidado de que estaba con nosotros en la habitación- sino el desaparecido Rey Vampiro -comenta indignado- alias el esposo de Marceline, también conocido como Señor-pantalones-estacados. Una coincidencia bastante dramática.

La princesa me mira, confundida.

—¿Es eso verdad? ¿Logró conseguir la ayuda del Rey de los vampiros?

Asiento.

—Hay más, Nick es... o, _era, _considerando que ahora es una pila de polvo. El mismo vampiro que había acabado con la mayoría de mis ancestros, aquellos que estaban en las fotografías que me ayudaste a revelar, bueno pues el Príncipe Helado también está detrás de todo esto. Con la ayuda de Billy, mis abuelos y mis padres lograron sobrevivir, al menos lo suficiente como para tenerme. -le explico solemne, intentando enmascarar cualquier emoción que pudiese estar sintiendo por el destino de mis familiares.- aún no estoy seguro de qué les ocurrió. Quizás también acabó con ellos.

—¿Vez a lo que me refiero? -exclama Jake, mientras golpeaba con su puño la mesa- ¡desenlaces dramáticos por todos lados!

Le arrojo a Jake una mirada de enojo, dejándole entender que no apreciaba sus comentarios.

Él se encoje un poco.

—Lo siento hermano, sólo intentaba romper la tensión un poco.

Giro mis ojos, luego miro en dirección de la Dulce Princesa.

—Entonces, ahora que estamos siendo honestos el uno con el otro, -le digo, logrando que ella mirase de nuevo hacia su regazo.- ¿Qué podemos hacer acerca de esto?

Ella suspira, la preocupación clara en su rostro, siempre pensé que se veía más hermosa cuando intentaba resolver un problema. Pero eso ahora parecía haber sido hace mucho tiempo, y los riesgos nunca habían sido tan altos como lo eran en este momento.

—Necesito regresar antes de que se de cuenta de que no estoy. -ella dice con resolución- él nunca entra en mi habitación, pero si no estoy en el comedor real para el desayuno, comenzará a sospechar y enviará a alguien por mi, se dará cuenta de que no estoy y vendrá por ti.

—No le tengo miedo. -comienzo a decir, pero ella alza una de sus delicadas manos rosas.-

—Sé que no, Finn, pero deberías. -Ella me dice, con clara preocupación reflejada en sus ojos- incluso cuando el vampiro que envió tras de ti está muerto. ¿Quien sabe cuantas criaturas malignas tiene bajo su control? El puede enviar a alguien más a matarte en cualquier momento, pero si regreso al castillo, puedo intentar encontrar información, descubrir su siguiente movida, ver si tiene alguna debilidad que podamos usar.

Aprieto mis dientes, ella tiene razón. No tengo dudas de que podía pelear contra cualquiera fuera el peligro que arrojase tras de mi. Pero estoy harto de pelear a la defensiva, quiero ir detrás del maligno hechicero ahora mismo con tal de acabar con esto de una vez por todas, quería que fuese bajo mis propias reglas.

Jake me mira y sabe que estoy de acuerdo con la princesa, luego me da palmadas en la espalda.

—Llamaré a Arco-iris, ella la llevará de regreso al Reino Helado antes de que amanezca. -él se gira en dirección de la Dulce Princesa.- Nadie sabrá que te has ido. -le afirma con un tono serio que rara vez empleaba.-

Él va hacia la cocina con tal de hablar con Arco-iris, mientras que yo y la princesa nos quedamos sentados en silencio. Finalmente, después de varios segundos de refunfuñar, no puedo soportarlo más.

—No tenías que haber hecho esto por mi, -le digo, mi tono sonando más enojado de lo que deseaba- podías haberme dicho, pude haberte protegido de todo esto. Esa es la manera en que están supuestas las cosas, no al revés.

Ella levanta su mano de su regazo, titubeando por un momento, luego la poza sobre la mía. Es cálida, reconfortante y familiar. Supongo que aún no he olvidado cómo se sentía.

—¿Cuantas veces has salvado mi vida, Finn? -ella pregunta, claramente no esperando una respuesta- ¿Cuantas veces has salido herido por mi culpa? ¿Cuantos años has invertido en ser un héroe, a ayudar a aquellos que lo necesitan? ¿Cuanto has sacrificado? -ella pregunta, mientras busca en mis ojos- ¿Y qué he hecho para agradecerte? -ella me otorga una pequeña sonrisa mientras sus ojos brillan, amenazando con dejar caer algunas lágrimas.- ¡Esta era mi oportunidad de salvarte!

Y de pronto, siento que estoy a punto de llorar también, de nuevo, su declaración me ha dejado sin palabra, pero esta vez ella no se está escondiendo de mi. Ella luce tan vulnerable, tan hermosa sentada allí, mirándome directamente a los ojos y dejándolo todo al descubierto. Sería un tonto si no tomase la oportunidad, así que la única respuesta que logro pensar es besarla.

La he besado antes, pero nunca de esta manera, ya no soy un pequeño y tímido niño, no estoy asustado, soy fuerte e insistente, y a pesar de que ella está sorprendida al inicio, rápidamente puedo sentir que se relaja y casi se derrite conmigo. Su sabor es dulce, como el chicle, cuando este pensamiento cruza por mi mente, casi me rio, pero la urgencia desaparece junto con el humor de esta situación, de repente ella es demasiado dulce, demasiado cálida, demasiado viva.

Esto no es correcto.

Retrocedo mientras ella aún está con sus ojos cerrados y frunzo el ceño, rápidamente me levanto y cubro mi rostro con mis manos, como si bloqueando mi visión lograría borrar lo que acababa de hacer. Ella me mira y está apunto de decirme algo cuando Jake entra de nuevo en la habitación.

—Ella está en camino, -él anuncia, no presintiendo nada de lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia.

—OK, -digo en voz alta, ignorando la mirada sorprendida de la Dulce Princesa- necesito atender algunos asuntos. Jake, después de que la princesa esté de regreso en el reino helado, necesito que tú y Arco-iris hagan algo por mi.

—¡Claro hermanito! -él dice- ¿Qué es?

Respingo, como siempre hago cuando estoy apunto de dar malas noticias.

—No te va a gustar.

**XxX**

Tocaba la puerta de Marceline, la culpa de lo que había hecho comenzaba a incrustarse en mi. Intento sacarlo de mi cabeza con tal de saber que decirle cuando me abra la puerta, así no empeoraría las cosas más de lo que ya lo he hecho. De alguna forma, necesitaba hacerle entender que ella estaba equivocada. Que no deseaba recuperar a la princesa, mucho menos era lo que quería. Que la única chica para mi era ella y nadie más, sólo había sido demasiado estúpido para verlo. Desafortunadamente también vivía con un código de honor, lo cual significaba que tenía que ser honesto y decirlo qué exactamente me había llegado a esta conclusión después de besar a la Dulce Princesa.

Lo único bueno de esto es que era bueno recibiendo golpes.

Suspiro y toco la puerta de nuevo, preocupado por un momento de que ella se hubiera dado por vencida conmigo y haya decidido desaparecer por un tiempo, o peor, que alguien más poderoso que su ex-marido haya venido a secuestrarla. Cuando la puerta se abre me invade el alivio, pero este desaparece al ser reemplazado por confusión luego de ver quien estaba detrás de la puerta.

—Oh, hola Finn, ¿qué cuentas? -me dice la Princesa Grumosa en su tono de apatía usual mientras vestía una toalla sobre su cabeza- disculpa que me haya tardado tanto, estaba en la ducha.

—¿Huh? ¿Princesa Grumosa donde está Marceline? -le pregunto, intentando ver dentro de la casa.

—¡Cielos! -me dice- es bueno verte también.

Giro mis ojos.

—¡Lo siento, de acuerdo! Pero es que necesito verla.

Ella entrecierra los ojos en sospecha, se quita la toalla de su cabeza y la arroja en el sillón, girando su cabeza como si tuviera una larga melena de cabello en vez de una fina capa de grumos purpura.

—¿Qué sucede con ustedes dos? -ella demanda- ¡sé que están saliendo en secreto! Lo sé por que pelearon anoche y ella vino enojada.

Alzo mis cejas, ¿estaba enojada? Ella parecía tan calma y desinteresada acerca de todo el asunto cuando nos dejó en la montaña nevosa.

—Bueno, um, _eso_ es lo que ha estado pasando. No es un secreto el que estamos saliendo, o que estamos juntos, o como quieras decirle. -trato de explicarle- y sí, tuvimos un malentendido anoche, y necesito hablar con ella acerca de eso. Así que, ¿podrías decirme donde está? ¡por favor!

Ella posa su mano sobre su pecho e inhala profundamente.

—¿Estás aquí para hacer un gran gesto romántico y decirle cuanto la amas? -exclama exaltada-

—Uh, sí, definitivamente. -le digo, cualquier cosa con tal de calmar a esta loca mujer con tal de que me de la información que necesito.

—¡Lo sabía! -ella grita dramáticamente- ¡le dije que no se fuera! ¡le dije que vendrías por ella como su dulce y precioso héroe!

Oh rayos, esto podría durar toda la mañana.

—Princesa Grumosa, por favor. Necesito saber a donde fue, así podré hacer el gesto romántico, o lo que sea. ¿_A _donde _fue? -_anuncié apropósito-

La Princesa Grumosa parecía el despertar del sueño dramático que había creado.

—Oh, ella fue al Reino Helado. Yo estaba aquí mirando algunas películas cuando ella entró volando y me dijo que podía dormir en la casa en vez de mi tienda mientras ella no estuviera aquí. -ella gira los ojos y refunfuñe- dejó un enorme desastre en la habitación, un montón de libros viejos y álbumes con fotografías están sobre la cama. No sé por qué tenía que irse con tanto apuro.

Estoy dividido, el héroe en mi intenta el correr fuera de la cueva lo más rápido que podía con dirección al Reino Helado con tal de encontrarla. Pero una pequeña parte, esa que es lógica moría por saber por qué _ella _se había apresurado tanto. Por primera vez, mi lado lógico gana.

Aparto a la Princesa Brumosa y me apresuro a subir las escaleras que llevan a la habitación de Marceline. Realmente la había dejado desorganizada, miro hacia abajo a los libros que estaban dispersos por el suelo, muchos de ellos debían ser tan viejos como Marceline. Pero uno atrapa mi atención: un álbum de fotografías que estaba yaciendo abierto encima de una pila. Era aquel que tenía el derruido patrón floral en la portada, el que Marceline me había mostrado aquella noche en que Marceline me habló sobre su vida humana. Lo tomo y estudio la página que había dejado abierta, había una sola fotografía en el centro de la página con Marceline como una pequeña niña, quizás de siete u ocho años. Sonreía sin el beneficio de sus dos colmillos, detrás de ella y a ambos lados estaban un hombre y una mujer, no eran sus padres, aunque la mujer tenía una semejanza con la madre de Marceline. ¿Sus abuelos, quizás? No hay nada que pueda ver acerca de la fotografía que me haga pensar que le causaría el querer desafiar al Príncipe Helado por si misma, si eso es lo que estaba haciendo. Sólo había una sonriente mujer en un vestido azul, y un hombre de apariencia seria con una chaqueta negra con un extraño collarín blanco en el cuello.

Bajo el álbum y registro entre los otros libros, aquellos que no eran álbumes de fotografías tenían que ver mayoritariamente con el viejo mundo, y juzgando por el estado en el que estaban, podría jurar que databan de mucho antes de que ocurriera la guerra de los hongos. Aquellos que lucen más decrépitos están llenos de símbolos que no reconozco, y me temo que si tocaba alguna de sus páginas, estas se harían polvo en mis dedos. Algunos de los libros más nuevos eran acerca del Búho cósmico y la religión en general. No es de sorprenderse que no supiera casi nada al respecto.

Me doy por vencido, o no había conexión entre todos estos libros y fotografías y Marceline marchándose apresuradamente, o quizás no soy lo suficientemente listo para notarlo, de todas formas estaba desperdiciando tiempo.

Corriendo escaleras abajo, grito una rápida despedida junto con un gracias a la Princesa Grumosa mientras salía por la puerta, me subo en el pequeño bote y remo tan rápido como podía, saliendo de la cueva y dirigiéndome hacia el glaciar que marcaba la costa del Reino Helado.

El sol se había movido un poco más allá del horizonte, pintando de naranja los reflejos en la superficie del lago. Escalo lo más rápido que puedo desde el bote hacia el glaciar, subiendo hasta que alcancé terreno estable. Puedo ver el castillo en la distancia, la Dulce Princesa ya debería estar allí, en su cama o teniendo un desayuno real mientras pretendía que ella nunca se había ido y revelado sus reales secretos conmigo, mientras que con algo de suerte, Jake y Arco-iris estarían en camino a completar el encargo que les había confiado. Jake era conocido por arruinar los planes, pero él sabía que tan importante era esto, incluso cuando no era seguro que ayudase o hiciera una diferencia, pero si me encontraba en problemas, podría quizás ser lo único que me salve.

En cuanto a Marceline, tengo la esperanza de que ella se haya revelado ante el Príncipe Helado todavía, o que ella tenía un plan ingenioso que yo no podía figurar o comprender, pero sin importar qué, tenía el presentimiento de que debía apresurarme.

Cuando alcanzo el camino que me lleva al castillo, comienzo a preguntarme si no debería estar intentando el ser más precavido a medida que me acerco, pero sin Jake o los poderes de Marceline a mi disposición, no tenía muchas opciones más que caminar directamente hacia la puerta.

Sólo que no hay una puerta, ya no más al menos. Allí hay los restos de lo que antes solía ser una puerta, lo que me hace sospechar que había sido la víctima de una de las famosas patadas de vampiro de Marceline. Me acerco con cuidado, mirando adentro sólo para encontrar un recibidor vacío, puedo escuchar voces en la habitación contigua, así que me acerco.

Mientras más me acerco, puedo escuchar a través de la puerta que las voces le pertenecían al Príncipe Helado y a Marceline, me coloco contra la pared e intento escuchar qué discuten antes de entrar.

—... y ni siquiera lo recuerdas, sólo han sido mil años y yo no he cambiado tanto como tú lo has hecho. -gritaba Marceline-

—No sé cuales son tus intenciones, niña. Pero no funcionarán, -responde el Príncipe helado en esa suave voz suya- tus trucos podrán haber engañado a otros seres menos iluminados, pero he lidiado antes con Vampiros por lo que sé de lo que son capaces.

—Sólo conoces el método de Nick, lo cual es decir y hacer cualquier cosa con tal le beneficie. O al menos _era _su método antes de que lo matara anoche. -dice Marceline.-

—¿Nicolás está muerto? -pregunta el Príncipe Helado, en lo absoluto sonando enojado o siquiera sorprendido- Hmm, entonces tendré que buscar formas alternas para asesinar a tu pequeña mascota humana.

—A pesar de que es siempre bueno el estar preparado para una masacre, no necesitas preocuparte. -dice Marceline con frialdad- no te le acercarás a Finn.

Sonrío ante eso, y casi corro hacia la habitación con tal de ayudarla, pensando que estaba lista para luchar, pero en vez de eso ella sigue hablando y me detengo.

—¡Todo esto es ridículo! -ella continua- no sé cómo llegaste a ser así, y mucho menos sé por qué no recuerdas quien eres, pero yo sí. ¿Y este plan tuyo de librar al mundo de los humanos? -ella hace una pausa, y puedo escucharla suspirar- Entiendo el porqué crees que es necesario el hacerlo.

Mi quijada se abre en sorpresa, Marceline no sólo conocía al Príncipe Helado en persona, ¿pero entendía sus razones para matar a mi familiares? ¿Por intentar matarme? No puedo soportar el seguir escuchando, saco mi espada y me adentro en la habitación, tanto el Príncipe Helado como Marceline voltean a verme.

—¡Finn, no!

El sonido de su voz gritando mi nombre es lo último que recuerdo antes de que todo se tornara negro.

_**N.A: Lo ven, esta semana cumplí, pero lamentablemente la siguiente no podré. Por simple suerte se me ocurrió ver mis exámenes y me di cuenta de que mi siguiente cita no es el 26 de Julio como pensaba, sino en Junio, osea la semana que viene. Por lo que de nuevo estaré de viaje con tal de hacerme más exámenes para saber de una vez por todas qué se va a hacer conmigo.**_

Gracias por los buenos deseos y a los que han leído y dejado review: , cyberakuma1, oopyy y Exacurian Uzumaki. Como siempre creo que les respondí a todos y cada uno de ustedes. Si no lo hice, hacérmelo saber.

Y por fin hemos llegado al arco final de la historia. Recuerden darle una visita a la aurora original si saben leer Inglés. También déjenle el amor que merece en forma de un Review. 


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13 **

_Puedo sentir manos familiares el apartar el cabello lejos de mis ojos, suaves y cálidas. Cuando miro hacia arriba, ella está rodeada de luz, su rostro oscurecido en contraste. No puedo definir sus rasgos, pero la conozco,__—__ sé que estoy a salvo en sus brazos._

_—__Tengo que dejarte por ahora bebé. -ella susurra.- _

_Quiero llorar para que se quede, pero el sonido se detiene en mi garganta y no puedo hablar, ella besa mi mejilla, luego pone un sombrero en mi cabeza. Ella susurra algo más, pero no puedo distinguir las palabras, el sonido de su voz es distante y aunque no quiero nada más que ir tras ella y detenerla, mantenerla a mi lado, no puedo moverme, cierro mis ojos, sintiéndome indefenso y solo._

_De repente, estoy en los brazos de Margaret, suaves y cálidos otra vez, ella me está apretujando y besando mientras yo me acurruco más en ella, disfrutando la sensación de su suave pelaje en mi rostro. No pensé que sentiría así nuevamente: seguro y protegido por la única madre que he conocido. Ella se ha ido ya por varios años, no sé como es posible que me esté sosteniendo en estos momentos, pero no deseo que se termine. _

_—__Te va a necesitar, Jake. -Puedo oír la voz de Joshua, mi padre. Él está aquí también.- Nunca he visto algo como este pequeño muchacho, está completamente solo en el mundo. _

_Aparto mi rostro del hombro de Margaret para ver a un Jake joven con sus grandes ojos abiertos que asentía ante lo que decía nuestro padre, luciendo serio mientras lo hacía. _

_—__Necesitará de alguien que lo cuide. -Continuó Joshua- un hermano. _

_Mi visión se pone borrosa logrando que la imagen de mi familia se desvanezca, cierro los ojos, luego los abro deseando ver recuperar la escena, pero se ha ido, en vez de la vieja casa en la que crecí, estoy en una colina donde las Praderas se encuentran con el Reino Helado, la Dulce Princesa mira hacia abajo en mi dirección con clara adoración. _

_—__Gracias, bravo caballero. _

_Hay tanto que quiero decirle, que lo sentía por todo lo que la he hecho pasar, su vida es un desastre y es todo mi culpa, ¡lo lamento tanto! Pero nada de eso sale de mi cuando abro mi boca.__-__Oh, no soy un caballero, soy un chico.- me escucho a mi mismo decir, sueno joven e inocente, pero aún así muy seguro de mi mismo._

_—__Bueno entonces, muchas gracias, valiente chico. -dice la princesa, luego se inclina y me besa en la mejilla, y a pesar de todo, la dejo. Cuando se aleja de mi, ella me mira con curiosidad. -¡Has crecido tanto!- ella susurra. _

_—__¿En serio? -le pregunto, y estoy sorprendido por mi voz, mucho más grave ahora, y me doy cuenta de que la estoy mirando hacia abajo, en vez de hacía arriba.- fuiste mi primer amor -le digo, quiero decir más pero estoy distraído por una figura caminando hacia nosotros en la distancia.- _

_La Dulce Princesa mira detrás suyo, luego de vuelta a mi. -¡Bueno adelante, ve!- ella dice, y cuando vuelvo a mirarla, hay lágrimas en sus ojos. _

_—__¿Qué hay de ti? -le pregunto.- _

_—__Estaré bien. -ella dice, y coloca una delicada mano en mi pecho.- _

_Antes de que pueda responder, su imagen se disuelve en el aire, pequeñas partículas de polvo rosa que caían al suelo antes de desaparecer por completo. Me doy la vuelta para darle la cara a la figura que se está acercando a mi, y una gran sonrisa invade mi rostro. _

_—__Hola extraño__, -ella dice, su voz melodiosa y traviesa, ella envuelve mi cuello con sus brazos.- _

_Presiono mi frente en contra de la de ella y cierro mis ojos. -pensé que te había perdido- digo suavemente, ella alza su mentón para besarme y yo no me detengo, coloco mis manos a su alrededor, acercándola más a mi, mis labios firmemente sobre los suyos, temiendo que ella desaparecería como todos los demás. Se siente bien el tenerla en mis brazos de nuevo, se siente como si estuviera en casa, pero de alguna forma, no puedo desechar la idea de que algo anda mal. _

_—__¿Esto no es real, cierto? -le pregunto, mis ojos aún cerrados. Cuando los abro, estoy sorprendido de ver que ella no se ha desvanecido. Aspiro en sorpresa cuando logro mirarla más de cerca y puedo estudiar su rostro. Ella __es __Marceline, pero al mismo tiempo, no era. _

_—__Esto es más real que cualquier cosa que hayas conocido. -ella dice, sus ojos no son negros, o rojos, o de de flamas de azul eléctrico. Sino una rica tonalidad de castaño. Hay una pequeña cantidad de pecas en su nariz, y sus mejillas están rosadas contra el tono oliva de su piel, en vez del pálido gris al que estoy acostumbrado. -Es sólo que aún no ha pasado.- _

_Abro mi boca para hablar, pero en vez de ello no puedo evitar darme cuenta de que lo que nos rodea ha cambiado, en vez de la asoleada colina en las praderas, estoy en un oscuro lugar que no reconozco, árboles desconocidos, casas dilapidadas con sus ventanas rotas, y mucho humo en la distancia ascendiendo hacia el oscuro cielo. No hay reinos en este lugar, sólo ruinas. _

_—__Pero este es el pasado. -Le digo a la extraña versión de __Marceline.- ya __ha __pasado. _

_—__¿Y de quien es la culpa? -una voz amarga y huraña suena detrás de mi, me giro para ver al a familia de __Marceline parados en frente de una destrozada casa. _

_Me doy vuelta hacia Marceline, y ella me sonríe y toma mi mano, llevándome hacia ellos. Su madre y su abuela, quienes se parecen tanto a esta versión de ella, las dos me están sonriendo, incluso su padre me reconoce asintiendo con respeto. Pero era el anciano vestido de negro el que habló, y quien me miraba con desdén mientras las mujeres me abrazaban y tocaban mi cabello y rostro con curiosidad. Mantengo mis ojos en él, observando como su imagen comenzaba a distorsionarse ligeramente, entrecierro los ojos, nada seguro de si podía confiar en mis ojos. _

_—__No entiendo, -digo, mi voz sonando extraña y distante, incapaz de apartar mi vista del anciano. La distorsión continua hasta que su rostro cambia, haciéndolo parecer joven y guapo, apenas más viejo que yo, pero su cabello permanece tan blanco como la nieve, él me sonríe y siento un escalofrío. _

_Marceline alza su mano y toca mi mejilla suavemente, girando mi rostro hacia ella. -Sí lo entiendes.-ella dice, y el resto de ellos se disuelve, dejándonos solos en la oscuridad. Ella me besa nuevamente, envolviéndome en una calidez que jamás había sentido de ella anteriormente. -Finn,- ella respira hacia mis labios. -¿Cuando llegue el momento, me escogerás a mi? _

_—__¿Cuando venga el momento? -pregunto, todavía sosteniéndola cerca.- _

_Ella me mira con esos para nada familiares ojos castaños y expone sus colmillos, no es amenazante o intimidatorio como estoy acostumbrado a ver, sino, inquisitorio. Ella duda, esperando por mi respuesta, coloco un mechón de su cabello detrás de su puntiaguda oreja y miro como sus pecas desaparecen, y su piel cambia de saludable a pálido. Ella flota algunos centímetros hasta que estamos ojo a ojo, le sonrío confiando en ella completamente y asiento, turnando mi cabeza hacia un lado. Ella besa mi mejilla suavemente, luego se mueve hacia mi cuello y muerde con firmeza, puedo sentir como la sangre abandona mi cuerpo, aunque el dolor que esperaba no aparece, sólo hay un sentimiento eufórico de que hacía lo correcto. _

_De repente, puedo sentir que ella comienza a alejarse de mi y empiezo a entrar en pánico, apretando mi agarre en ella. -No desaparezcas, ¡por favor!- le digo desesperado. -¡Te elijo Marceline, por supuesto que lo hago! ¡Sólo quédate conmigo! -ruego- !Marceline yo te elijo, te amo! _

_Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en sus labios manchados por sangre justo antes de que ella se convirtiera en polvo en mis manos. Me dejo caer sobre mis rodillas, aún mirando a mis manos incluso cuando el polvo desaparece. La sofocante oscuridad me rodea por completo, pero si escucho lo suficiente, puedo oír su voz._

_—__¿__Finn? -ella me llama suavemente, suena tan lejana.- ¡Finn! _

_Abro mi boca para contestarle, pero me encuentro que mi voz se ha ido, ella sigue llamándome con más fuerza, si pudiera hacer un sonido, cualquiera, ella no sonaría tan preocupada. Menciono su nombre una y otra vez, que regresara a mi hasta que..._

_—__¡_Marceline! -logro gritar-

El frío me golpea antes de que lo haga el dolor, no tengo idea de cuanto tiempo he estado inconsciente, pero fue lo suficiente para que el gélido aire en el interior del castillo me haya enfriado hasta los huesos. Alzo mi cabeza lentamente, el dolor me azotaba en oleadas, emergiendo desde atrás de mi cráneo justo donde se apoyaba contra el suelo donde caí. No, no me caí, fui atacado.

Me siento, adoptando una posición defensiva, escaneando la habitación por el Príncipe Helado.

_—__Tranquilo chico._

Me giro rápidamente ante el sonido de su voz, ignorando el mareo y la punzada de dolor en mi cabeza, el alivio que siento al verla, la _verdadera _Marceline y no algún producto de la contusión, inmediatamente calienta mis adentros a pesar de la gélida prisión en la que aparentemente estábamos atrapados. Me pongo sobre mis pies con dificultad y corro hacia ella, agarrándola a través de los barrotes de hielo que nos separan y jalándola hacia mi. -pensé que te había perdido- escucho mi voz mientras entierro mi rostro en su cabello. Sintiéndome confundido, me fuerzo a mi mismo a mirarla, sólo para estar seguro de que ella era real.

_—__No seas tan dramático, niño. -ella dice con una sonrisa.-_

Una carcajada se me escapa y hace eco la familiar habitación mientras la abrazo más fuerte, ya no dudando de su identidad. -pensé que ellos habían destruido estas celdas cuando el Rey Helado fue desterrado- pregunto, finalmente mirando a nuestro alrededor, la habitación es bastante espaciosa a pesar de estar ubicada en la parte superior de la torre más alta del castillo. Algunas de las cosas del Rey Helado aún están aquí, obviamente abandonadas desde su partida. Sus baterías, algunas pilas de ropa sucia, un escritorio con una holo-computadora rota. Solía haber una sola celda para mantener a las princesas capturadas, pero eventualmente el Rey Helado la había dividido en dos, clamando que necesitaría una celda aparte para mi y Jake debido a que siempre que nos colocaba con las princesas, una de ellas siempre terminaba enamorada de uno de nosotros.

_—_No, -responde Marceline- Sólo sellaron la torre. -ella se mueve lejos de mi abrazo, pero mantiene su agarre de mi mano.-

_—__Últimamente h_e estado atrapada en demasiadas prisiones mágicas de hielo para mi gusto. - ella dice con desdén.- ¿Cómo estás de la cabeza? ¡Ese hechizo te noqueó por un rato, el Príncipe Helado es más fuerte de lo que creí.

Niego con mi cabeza.

_—__Estoy bien, -le digo, y toco la zona afectada detrás de mi cabeza- sólo es un bulto. _

Ella rueda los ojos y deja escapar un suspiro.

_—__Idiota, -me regaña- ¿No te había explicado la importancia de hacer planes y figurar qué planea tu enemigo antes de antes de arrojarte a que te maten? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? _

_—__Yo_, uh, ¿estoy aquí para salvarte? -digo patéticamente, considerando que estaba tan atrapado e indefenso como ella en este momento.

_—__Buen trabajo héroe. -ella comenta con dulce sarcasmo- uno de tus mejores trabajos. _

_—__Oye, no puedo evitar si mi cerebro se pone extra estúpido cuando creo que estás en peligro. -le digo honestamente.- _

Ella sonríe con tristeza

_—__Bueno, supongo que eso es una buena excusa, de todas formas, no estoy en una posición para criticar conductas abruptas e impulsivas en este momento. -ella menea su cabeza y suspira- creí que podía razonar con él. _

_—_Marceline, antes de que hablemos eso, realmente necesito decirte algo. -empiezo, tragando saliva de forma incómoda- fui a tu casa para encontrarte por que...

_—_No, yo primero. -ella me interrumpe- es importante, la razón por la que vine aquí sin decirte, es el Príncipe Helado. Sé quien es en realidad.

Asiento sombríamente.

_—__Yo también. -le digo- ¿Es tu abuelo, no es así? _

La mandíbula de Marceline se abre y ella hace algunos sonidos de confusión antes de actualmente formar alguna palabra- ¿Có-cómo puedes saber acerca de eso?

_—__No estoy seguro, -le digo, encogiéndome de hombros- supongo que mi cerebro es más listo cuando no estoy consciente. _

_—__¿_Huh? -ella dice, mirándome confundida.-

Encojo los hombros de nuevo, no teniendo una mejor explicación para ella.

_—__No importa, la verdadera pregunta es, ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo llegó a ser de esta manera? Pensé que era humano, y pensé que había muerto hace mil años. _

Ella suspira, dejando que su mano se alejara de la mía, mientras flotaba al otro lado de su pequeña celda. -¡También lo creí!- dice ella con tristeza mientras trazaba una linea en una de las barras de hielo con uno de sus dedos. -Él y yo nunca fuimos muy cercanos, él odiaba a mi padre y creo que él creía que yo era un monstruo o un demonio, incluso cuando lucía más humana en aquel entonces. Nunca dijo mucho, y me toleraba por que amaba a mi mamá y a mi abuela, y ellas me amaban a mi, incluso cuando era mitad malvada. Creo que le era difícil el aceptarme por que era un hombre de Dios.

_—__¿Qué es Dios_? -le pregunto.-

Ella hace una pausa, pensando por un momento. -Es una vieja historia que él solía contarme cuando era una niña, asumí que Dios era una manera simple de explicar todos los misterios del mundo, algo como Santa y la navidad.

Frunzo el ceño.

_—__¿Qué es navidad? _

Ella deja escapar un resoplido. -¡Olvídalo, no es importante! De todas maneras, mientras más crecía, más me daba cuenta de que mi abuelo hablaba en serio acerca de Dios, él culpaba a Dios por dejar que el mundo se arruinara por la guerra, Mientras más pasaban los años, él se ponía más y más enojado. Mi abuela me dijo que él había perdido la fe. No sabía que significaba, y ella me dijo que él ya no creía en Dios. Le pregunté por qué estaba tan molesto si él no creía en aquello por lo que estaba molesto, y ella me contestó que no lo sabía. Me dijo que ira como esa no desaparecía, que encontraría algo más para culpar por como eran nuestras vidas.- Marceline se detiene, rascando su cabello inconscientemente, mirando hacia el techo donde el techo dejaba caer gotas de agua frente a ella. -Pensé que ella se refería a mi padre y por asociación a mi. Mi abuelo ya nos odiaba y él sabía que eramos reales. Cuando mi madre murió él perdió la razón, no podía quedarme más con ellos sabiendo qué pensaba él de mi.-

_—_Marceline, -interrumpo, incapaz de mantenerme callado- Él era tu familia, quizás estaba loco, pero ¿como pudo odiarte? ¡No fue tu culpa que tu mamá enfermara!

Ella flota de regreso hasta mi y me mira a través de las barras. -Por supuesto que lo fue, Finn. Ella quería que yo creciera en la superficie, no bajo tierra. Siempre se mantuvo arriba por mucho tiempo, incluso cuando sabía que se enfermaría. Simplemente por que yo amaba demasiado estar arriba, ella se enfermó por mi culpa, siempre he sabido eso.- ella dice, luego suspira.

Ignorando su desagrado por los gestos tiernos, coloco mi mano sobre una de sus suaves y frías mejillas, acariciándola con mi dedo sobre el lugar donde habrían lágrimas si ella fuera una chica diferente. Ella me complace, y no me aleja, pero su sonrisa carente de humor me me dice silente que piensa que estoy siendo ridículo al buscar emociones en ella que no estaban allí.

_—_Deja de sentir lástima por mi. Estoy acostumbrada a ser un desastre al respecto. -ella dice en un tono que casi suena gentil.- Pero he tenido un milenio para perdonarme a mi misma. -ella cierra sus ojos y ahínca su frente contra la mía.- Sólo lamento que estés atrapado en esto.

—¿A que te refieres? -le pregunto, aún sosteniéndola cerca.-

—Bueno, obviamente no me ha perdonado. -me dice.- Su alboroto homicida es mi culpa.

Niego con mi cabeza.

—No, eso no tiene sentido, él clama que no te recuerda, ¿cierto?

—Sí pero...

—¿Y como cazando a los humanos tomaría venganza de ti? No has sido humana en mucho tiempo.

—Lo sé, pero...

—Y si esto fuera acerca de ti, ¿Por qué no sólo matarte? -le apunto- sabemos que no puede matarme él mismo a causa de la promesa real. Es por eso que yo estoy encerrado. Pero pudo haberte matado, tuvo la oportunidad.

Ella niega con su cabeza.

_—_No, sólo una mano mortal puede acabar conmigo, ¿Recuerdas? Él encontró una forma de hacerse inmortal. No puede matarme.

De pronto, ella está lejos de mis brazos, no había desaparecido lentamente como en mi sueño, sino que fue arrancada de mi violentamente por un viento helado. No puedo más que observar con horror como los carámbanos de hielo la aprisionan contra la pared.

Su voz corta a través de mi como una espada helada.

_—_En realidad, eso es incorrecto.

Me giro para encarar al Príncipe Helado, ira cursando por mis venas, tan caliente que siento que puedo derretir las barras sólo con tocarlas. Pero se mantienen sólidas ante mi agarre.

_—_¡Déjala ir! -grito-

Él me ignora y le habla a Marceline.

_—_No soy inmortal. Se me ha permitido vivir por un largo tiempo por que tengo que trabajar para cumplir un propósito divino.

—¿Divino? -Marceline gruñe, luchando para liberarse de la pared- ¡Pensé que ya no creías en Dios!

Él ríe fríamente.

—¿Dios? ¡Dios abandonó este mundo! -él dice frívolamente- ¡Es por eso que demonios como tú están libres de deambular libremente!

—¿Vez Finn? familia o no, él siempre me odió. -ella escupe con furia, algunos mechones de su cabello cayendo sobre sus ojos mientras ella se retorcía y yo miraba en impotencia.

_—_Vampiro, mi odio está reservado para los de su clase. -él me dice, apuntando en mi dirección- Aunque tu presencia es vagamente familiar. -él musita- quizás tienes razón, tal vez nos habíamos conocido antes, tengo muy pocas memorias de mi vida anterior antes de mi propósito.

_—_¿Y cual es tu propósito, exactamente? - le grito, aún sacudiendo inútilmente las barras de mi celda. -¿Genocidio? ¿Porqué? ¿Qué puedes ganar asesinando a mi familia?

Ignorándome, él abre la puerta de Marceline y camina con calma en su dirección, una voz dentro de mi grita: _No, no, no, no dejes que se acerque a ella. ¡debes detenerlo¡ haz algo, ¡cualquier cosa! _Respiro profundamente y le escupo, la última arma que me quedaba, pero antes de que el escupitajo lo golpeara a un lado de su rostro, este se congela y cae en el suelo, él ni siquiera se inmuta.

_—_Sí, hay algo en ti que reconozco, -él dice, mientras estudiaba el rostro de Marceline.- Algo acerca de ti... -él usa un pálido dedo para alzar su mentón, pero ella se aleja en disgusto. Ella le gruñe, puedo ver que ella desea transformarse ahora, encenderlo en llamas con su mirada, aplastar su cuerpo como una hormiga, pero algo acerca de su magia la está deteniendo.

Él se carcajea.

_—_¿Pero eso qué importa? ¿Sólo estás viva por que...?

_—_¡No estoy viva, soy una no muerta!_ -_Marceline añade- ¿Por qué nadie parece recordar esa distinción?

Él Príncipe Helado la mira con rencor, pero continua como si ella no hubiese hablado.

_—_Quiero que la bestia conozca el sufrimiento mientras mira como te destruyo, justo como yo miré como los de su tipo destruir el mundo.

_—__¡_No! -me escucho gritar, apretaba las barras tan fuerte que mis nudillos estaban blancos- ¡por favor! -le digo, mi voz gruesa y extraña- Es a mi a quien buscas, sólo dejala ir.

Por primera vez él me mira a los ojos y siento un escalofrío recorrer mi cuello, como si un agarre helado estuviera sosteniéndome contra las barras, no podía moverme.

_—_Oh, lo haré, bestia. -él dice mordazmente- Si esta fuera la primera vez que posara mis ojos sobre ti, si no hubieras causado tantos problemas, hubiera dejado a tu vampiro marcharse, y simplemente te hubiera asesinado. Pero veras, librar al mundo de los humanos es mi noble propósito. ¿Preguntaste porqué? La respuesta, bestia, es justicia. Los humanos destruyeron el mundo, casi se destruyeron a si mismos, así que, habiéndome rendido de Dios, invoqué a una fuerza más primal, una antigua criatura llena de sabiduría,aquel que supervisa el balance del universo.

Él saca una dorada cadena que estaba debajo de sus ropas y hala un antiguo medallón con un grabado de un gran y muy serio búho.

_—_¿El Búho Cósmico?

Una sonrisa inquietante se esparce por su rostro.

—Él me dio habilidades, me hizo joven nuevamente y, a cambio, juré traer al mundo nuevamente al balance. Y aquí estoy a punto de lograrlo. -él pausa, moviéndose más cerca de mi, puedo ver la determinación en sus helados y cristalinos ojos.- Eres el último de tu asqueroso tipo.

Trago un amargo grumo que se había formado en mi garganta, y parpadeo de vuelta las lágrimas que probablemente se congelarían si llegasen a caer.

Era el último de mi tipo.

Una cosa era pensarlo, pensar que era quizás cierto, pensar que era lo más probable, pero pensarlo es no saberlo. Escucharlo en voz alta sin ninguna pizca de duda el simple conocimiento me retuerce las tripas hasta el punto de ser doloroso, saberlo, saberlo es quizás la peor sensación que jamás he sentido.

_—_¿Mis padres? -Me las arreglo para preguntar eso en voz baja, mis ojos entrecerrados y repletos de odio.

—Se tropezaron con un nido de dragones de fuego cuando huían de mi. -él dice- pensé que ellos eran los últimos. No me di cuenta de que te habían escondido, pero cuando ellos se habían ido y todavía me encontraba aquí, sin cambiar. Sabía que mi propósito estaba aún incompleto. -él explica, luego suspira.-

Aprieto mis dientes.

_—_Bueno, al menos ellos murieron luchando contra dragones y no por tu mano.

Él asiente.

—Tu destino, me temo no será tan heroico.

La furia aún hierbe dentro de mi, amenazando con explotar, le grito.

—¿Porque? ¿Por qué me odias más que a los demás? ¿Qué te he hecho?

Nieve aparece de la nada y gira alrededor de mi rostro mientras él agarraba un un puñado de mi franela, congelándola completamente.

—¡Tu no podías dejarla atrás! -el grita, su voz haciendo eco en la torre.

Meneo mi cabeza ligeramente en confusión.

—Que no la dejaría... -y luego me doy cuenta de lo que habla- Dulce Princesa. -digo con suavidad.

—No menciones su nombre, bestia. -el gruñe- ella es la primera cosa que he querido en casi mil años. Cuando finalmente te encontré, sabía que estaba por terminar lo que había comenzado, que mi misión estaría completa. Allí fue cuando la vi. -el se aleja de mi, hablando más para si mismo que hacia mi.- Lo habría dejado todo atrás por ella, tomé esta persona, el hijo no mágico de un viejo patético. Batallé contra la muerte y recuperé el alma de su padre, sólo para ganarme su favor, pero nada era suficiente por que ya estabas en su corazón. -él hierve, mirándome por sobre su hombro.- Pero sabía que si te mataba, mi tiempo en este mundo se acabaría al cumplir mi misión. Es tan trágico que es casi gracioso. Tu existencia era la única razón en el medio de mis dos razones para vivir. Mi propósito y ella. Pero matarte significaría dejar este mundo y a ella. -el hace una pausa y niega con la cabeza- Al final, sólo una simple amenaza hacia ti bastó para convencerla de que se casara conmigo. Pensé que se olvidaría de ti, debería haber sido simple, una simple bestia humana, sin posesión de una inteligencia superior, sin poderes mágicos, nada para hacerte especial o remarcable, nada más que siendo el último miembro de una casi extinta especie. Pensé que con el tiempo...

La torre está silenciosa luego de que él deja que su se desvanezca, excepto por el sonido de Marceline luchando por liberarse. Miro en su dirección luego hacia el Príncipe Helado, que parece contrariado y perdido en sus pensamientos, si no fuera un villano asesino, incluso me sentiría mal por el sujeto.

_—__Pero ella no podía olvidarte. -_él continua con desprecio en su voz._-_ Ella te observaba desde lejos, lloraba por ti en las noches, y luego de verte en esa ridícula boda ella se encerró en su habitación, rehusándose a hablar con nadie.

Mis ojos se abren un poco ante esto, la culpa devorándome las tripas mientras repito nuestra discusión en mi cabeza. Recordando las lágrimas que había derramado cuando le había gritado: _Podre haberte herido, Finn, pero no lo hice por que no me importaras. _Ella había dicho.

Incluso Marceline está silente ahora, esperando a que el Príncipe Helado continuara.

_—_Fue allí que le di la orden a Nick de que acabara contigo. -él dice con un suspiro- cuando finalmente me di cuenta de que ella jamás me correspondería, ya no me importó si mi vida concluía junto a la tuya, Por supuesto, Nick siendo el bufón incompetente que era, el plan falló, y de alguna manera, justo debajo de mis narices, te la llevas. -él acusa, mirándome nuevamente.- podía oler toda tu peste humana sobre ella, y lo peor de todo, por primera vez en meses ella estaba sonriendo. -él escupe la palabra con desdén.

Alzo mi ceja ante la implicación, separo mis labios, pero no sale ningún sonido. Cuando mis ojos se desvían hacia Marceline me doy cuenta que ella sólo me mira en blanco, su reacción imposible de leer.

El Príncipe Helado gira hacia Marceline, pero sus ojos están fijos en los míos.

—Egoístas bestias humanas. -él le dice a ella- sólo se preocupan por ellos, nunca considerando a otros, nunca considerando las consecuencias de sus acciones. Pero este.- él dice en un tono de voz controlado, casi un susurro, mientras desenvainaba mi espada de madera que debió haberme quitado cuando estaba inconsciente y la apuntó en mi dirección.- Esta última bestia es la peor de todas, quizás ahora se dará cuenta de porqué la justicia no es suficiente para él. -el dice, mirándome significativamente.- debo tener mi venganza.

Él se gira hacia Marceline, quien cierra sus ojos y alza su barbilla desafiante, los ángulos agudos de su cara, sus mejillas, su mandíbula, todo la hacen lucir real, como una reina mientras una briza helada movía su cabello. La imagen se quema en mi memoria, mi cerebro sosteniéndose de ella, incapaz de dejarla ir a pesar de que el Príncipe Helado clava mi espada en su corazón y ella es finalmente liberada de la pared, su cuerpo lentamente convirtiéndose en polvo y cayendo en e piso congelado.

**Continuará... **

**Sólo dos capítulos por terminar, no pierdan la fe. **


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

Le he tenido miedo al océano desde que puedo recordar, Jake siempre me ha dicho que está lleno de vida, plantas extrañas y criaturas asombrosas que en realidad era sorprendente y hermoso. Yo sólo podía verlo como un vacío terroríficamente vasto e interminable que ansiaba consumirme vivo y jamás dejarme ir.

Mis viejos temores parecían tan estúpidos ahora, tan triviales, comparados a perder a Marceline el océano no parecía nada en lo absoluto.

El océano se mantiene en mi mente mientras caigo sobre mis rodillas al ya no estar inmovilizado contra las barras heladas de mi prisión. Mi visión está borrosa y tengo problemas para respirar, mi rostro está húmedo... ¿me estoy ahogando?

_Otro sueño, ¡por favor que sea otro sueño! _

Estoy ligeramente al tanto del surgimiento de movimiento alrededor de la torre, Jake y el Rey Helado habían entrado en la habitación. Sin que se diera cuenta un bloque gigante de hielo se forma alrededor del Príncipe Helado, su rostro congelado en una mueca de venganza. Jake transforma su mano en una llave para abrir la puerta de mi celda, corre hacia mi y sacude mis hombros, su voz suena apaciguada en mis oídos, como si en verdad estuviera bajo el agua.

Finalmente me sacude tan fuerte que miro hacia arriba, directo a sus ojos.

_—__Es mi culpa, -digo sin darme cuenta de que estaba hablando.-_

_—__¿Qué es tu culpa hermanito? -_Jake pregunta, luciendo preocupado- ¿Qué ocurrió?

Parpadeo, y más agua cae sobre mi rostro, o quizás no, supongo que son lágrimas. Raro, no se siente como si estuviera llorando.

_—__La mató para herirme, a causa de lo que hice. _

Jake menea su cabeza y alza mi camiseta, usándola para limpiar mis mejillas.

_—__¡La Princesa está a salvo, amigo! -me dice- Arco-iris y yo liberamos al Rey Helado de su prisión en la Dimensión de Cristal, justo como nos dijiste, luego Arco-iris sacó a la Princesa del castillo y la llevó al Dulce Reino. _

Él sigue hablando, pero yo sólo meneo mi cabeza.

_—_Marceline, -le digo, su nombre sintiéndose agudo en mi boca- mató a Marceline. -Miro más allá de donde él está, justo en la pila de polvo que solía ser la chica que amaba, una de sus botas rojas yacía a un lado a unos cuantos metros. Debió haberla perdido cuando fue aprisionada contra la pared y luchó por liberarse.

Todavía estoy enfocado en la bota cuando el Príncipe Helado explota fuera del hielo que lo estaba aprisionando, enviado esquirlas de hielo por todos lados.

Sin saber como, estoy sobre mis pies de nuevo, mis instintos de héroe tomando posesión de mi cuerpo. Intento agarrar mi espada pero no está allí, _mi espada la mató_. _Es mi culpa, mi culpa. _

Por suerte no me ataca primero, sino que va por el Rey Helado, cuya presencia apenas había notado hasta ahora. Ambos se arrojan hechizos el uno al otro, y para mi sorpresa el Rey Helado actualmente podía ofrecer resistencia. Su forma jovial de pelear que siempre usó contra nosotros ha sido reemplazada por una determinación alimentada con furia. Después de todo, siempre le agradamos, pero era obvio que no guardaba afecto alguno por el hombre que lo desterró de Ooo.

Hablando de furia, la mía es tan intensa, que siento que es suficiente como para derretir el glaciar de mi desesperación. Embisto al Príncipe Helado a toda velocidad, deslizándome sobre mis pies sobre el hielo cuando me acerco a él. Tomo mi espada, que estaba enfundada en su cinturón, su mitad está afuera cuando él toma mi muñeca, congelándola con su mano. Todavía está distraído por los ataques del Rey Helado, y yo soy más rápido que la escarcha que se esparcía por mi brazo. Dejo escapar un sonido que suena más como un grito de guerra y arranco dolorosamente hacia arriba mi brazo, finalmente tomando mi espada.

Jake corre hacia mi lado e intenta golpear con su puño la mandíbula del Príncipe Helado, pero falla y también termina con un brazo congelado. Gruño, y abanico mi espada con toda la fuerza que podía lograr, conectando donde Jake había fallado. Hay un sonido hueco cuando golpeo al Príncipe Helado y él cae atontado. Me maldigo en silencio, sabiendo que si mi espada todavía estuviera hecha de acero, el ataque habría sido fatal.

Lanzo un nuevo golpe con mi espada nuevamente, pero él rueda lejos y mueve sus muñecas en mi dirección, enviando menos de una docena de afilados picos de hielo en mi dirección, esquivo a tiempo, pero uno logra abrir una herida en mi mejilla, los reflejos traen una de mis manos a mi rostro, y mis dedos regresan cubiertos con sangre.

En mi momento de distracción, el Príncipe Helado envía un hechizo atrapando a Jake y el Rey Helado contra la pared, congelando sus cuerpos en el lugar. Alzo mi espada para ir en su contra de nuevo, pero es demasiado rápido, parpadeo, y estoy contra la pared junto a Jake, incapaz de moverme.

_—__Estúpida bestia, -Él Príncipe Helado escupe- Estoy cansado de jugar contigo, esto se acaba ahora. _

Estoy a punto de preguntarle como planeaba exactamente el matarme sin romper su promesa real y enfrentar a los guardianes, cuando el busca entre sus ropas y de nuevo saca el medallón que portaba el rostro del Búho Cósmico. El sostiene una mano hacia una esquina de la habitación, su palma extendida, y la temperatura del lugar baja incluso más mientras un tornado ártico se forma frente a nosotros.

_—__Creatura sapientiae, vos ego appello, -__El recita, sus ojos plateados brillando con emoción, luego arroja el medallón en el remolino. _

Giro mi cabeza tanto como el hielo me lo permite con tal de intercambiar una mirada de aprehensión con Jake. -Esto no puede ser bueno- el murmura.

Puedo ver el medallón flotando en el medio del tornado, una esfera de luz formándose alrededor de él. La luz crece rápido hasta que cubre toda la esquina de la torre. Forzándome a mirar a otro lado al ser la luz demasiado cegadora. Un momento luego, la luz se ha ido, también la nieve, parpadeo un par de veces ante la enorme criatura que había aparecido ante mi.

_—__Vaya_, -dice Jake, que es casi todo lo que yo habría dicho también.

Es tres veces más alto que yo, incluso de ancho. Un ligero brillo lo rodea, como si no perteneciera este lugar, como la imagen de un sueño que mágicamente había sido transportada a la realidad.

_—__El Búho Cósmico. -susurro- _

La mandíbula de Jake está completamente abierta.

_—__¡No puede ser! _

_—__¿Quien me invoca a este plano_? -una voz aguda pero firme pregunta, y me doy cuenta de que a pesar de que su pico no se mueve, la voz le pertenece al Búho Cósmico.-

El Príncipe Helado se arrodilla sobre una rodilla e inclina su cabeza hacia la criatura.

_—__Tu servidor, oh gran sabio. -él dice en un tono formal- Te he servido fielmente desde el final del viejo mundo hasta el inicio de este, mi misión de restaurar el balance a punto de ser completada. _

El Búho inclina su cabeza en curiosidad hacia él.

_—__¿_Balance?

_—__¡Sí! -él Príncipe Helado responde con orgullo.- He exterminado la especie que trajo tanta destrucción al mundo. He limpiado el planeta de la tóxica plaga de los humanos. Todos excepto este. -él dice, apuntando hacia mi. _

El Búho sólo me observa, mi reflejo luciendo golpeado y sangrante en sus enormes ojos. Mis ojos se dirigen de nuevo hacia el Príncipe Helado, cuya expresión me parece patética súbitamente, lucía como un niño que intentaba mostrarle sus logros a un padre desinteresado.

Él aclara su garganta.

_—__Ciertos... factores me previenen de asesinarlo yo mismo, pero pensé, que quizás podrías..._

_—__Tú no sabes nada sobre el balance. -la voz aguda y clara del Búho comenta.- _

Él Príncipe Helado mira a la criatura de otra dimensión como si lo hubieran golpeado, le toma un momento el recuperar de nuevo su voz.

_—__¡Pero, mi propósito...! _

_—__Tu propósito ya no le sirve a este mundo. -él ave proclama con calma en el mismo tono.- Te sirves a ti mismo y sólo posees venganza. Has vivido por tanto tiempo que te has olvidado a ti mismo, abusas del poder que te di, has afectado el balance. _

Él menea su cabeza vigorosamente, sus ojos plateados abiertos de par en par con pánico.

_—__No, te he servido bien, -él argumenta desesperadamente.- ¡Los humanos...!_

_—__Los humanos han sufrido suficiente. El chico podrá seguir viviendo. _

Justo cuando el Búho lo anuncia, siento que el frío a mi alrededor comienza a evaporarse, el hielo brillando con una luz dorada y súbitamente ya no estaba. No se había derretido, simplemente desapareció. Muevo mis brazos a mi alrededor ligeramente, recuperado por el calor inmediato que recorría a través de mi. Miré a Jake, podía ver que él Rey Helado también había sido liberado, suspiro en alivio.

La voz del Príncipe Helado se alza de nuevo, esta vez se coloca en ambas rodillas.

_—__Por favor gran sabio, le ruego reconsidere. -su voz se quiebra al final, obviamente al tanto de su falla. Miro hacia el Búho, apunto de agradecerle por mi libertad, cuando so voz etérea resuena nuevamente antes de que tenga oportunidad de hablar.- Tu función en este mundo ha concluido. -le dice al Príncipe Helado. _

Y antes de que cualquiera de nosotros pudiera reaccionar, la gran ave abre su pico, más de lo que creeríamos posible y se inclina, tomando al Príncipe Helado y tragándolo por completo.

Mi mandíbula se abre prácticamente hasta mi pecho. Jake y el Rey Helado retroceden ligeramente contra la pared, ambos con sus ojos abiertos.

_—__Eso... fue increíblemente perturbador. -dice_ Jake, el Rey Helado sólo tiembla.

El Búho coloca su atención sobre mi, e incluso cuando había dicho que me permitiría vivir, no puedo evitar el encogerme un poco, no deseando ser su segundo plato.

Espero que diga algo conmovedor, algo profundo, pero en vez de eso, sólo me dice.

_—__Regresaré a mi propio reino ahora, humano. _

Sus alas comienzan a brillar con una luz dorada, y puedo ver que está a punto de desvanecer, pero súbitamente un pensamiento cruza mi mente, _Cuando sea el tiempo, ¿me elegirás a mi? _La memoria de un sueño que puede que no significase nada, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Antes de que pudiera pensarlo mejor, grito.

_—__¡Espera!_

Él Búho, aún brillante, inclina su cabeza en curiosidad.

Miro a la enorme criatura celestial, luego miro hacia la solitaria bota roja y al montículo de polvo a través de la habitación. La herida en mi mejilla aún está sangrando, y puedo sentir la calidez de la sangre derramarse por mi cuello, es una sensación horriblemente desagradable, pero intento enfocarme, y aclaro mi garganta.

_—__Puedes traerla de regreso. -le digo, intentando sonar más seguro de mi mismo. No es una pregunta, si la formulo como una pregunta, había la oportunidad de que el Búho diga que no. _

Luego de una larga pausa, la aguda voz finalmente habla de nuevo.

_—__Está en mi poder. _

Cierro los ojos, alivio lavándome como la lluvia.

_—__Por favor, -le digo en voz baja- traela de vuelta, la necesito viva, por favor. -mi última palabra emerge como un susurro.- _

_—__Tu deseo no es de mi interés. -responde con simpleza.- _

Mis hombros se caen y mi mentón está contra mi pecho, la decepción pesándome demasiado para seguir manteniendo mi cabeza en alto. No estoy seguro de si llorar o vomitar.

_—__¡Bueno, pues debería! -grita _Jake, rompiendo el silencio.-

Todos volteamos a verlo y su valentía flaquea por un segundo, era claro que se sentía incómodo ante la presencia del Búho, considerando que lo habíamos visto comerse a un sujeto. -¡Sí!- continúa, aunque no tan alto como antes.

_—__Si no hubieras hecho al psicópata del Príncipe Helado tan poderoso, ¡Finn no sería el último de su tipo! Si me preguntas, ¡tú eres quien alteró el balance en primer lugar! -Jake se para más en alto, apuntando al Búho mientras su argumento toma fuerza.- Tú se lo__debes. __Me parece que traer a la novia del chico de vuelta a la vida es lo menos que puedes hacer para corregirlo. -_Jake deja escapar un suspiro y me asiente, un gesto que significaba simultáneamente. "No te preocupes, tu hermano mayor te apoya" y "Si me comen, no me arrepiento de nada".

Mi pecho se aprieta un poco, y logro sonreír ligeramente en respuesta.

La incómoda mirada del Búho está fija en mi.

_—__La chica, con vida. -dice el Búho, y yo sostengo mi aliento, esperanzado.- Muy bien. _

Sus alas comienzan a brillar nuevamente, incluso más que antes, como si todas las estrellas en el cielo se hubieran unido y brillaran en cada una de sus plumas. La pila de polvo comienza a brillar también, cada vez más y más brillante hasta que mis ojos arden y no puedo seguir mirando. Me giro mientras cubro mis ojos con mi mano, una cálida sensación envolviéndome a pesar de que la habitación estaba hecha de hielo.

Cuando la luz finalmente disminuye, miro de vuelta y el Búho Cósmico ya no estaba, la pila de polvo también había desaparecido y en su lugar, la arrugada pero familiar silueta de una chica. Su rostro cubierto por un cabello imposiblemente largo y negro, una bota roja cubría uno de sus pies.

Jake golpea mi hombro y yo lo miro y sonrío, por una vez, él no dice nada. Siento otro puño sobre mi otro hombro y miro al Rey Helado, que me sonríe incómodamente, intentando unirse al momento. Dejo escapar una pequeña carcajada, y Jake guía al Rey Helado hacia la puerta, fuera de la torre.

Miro de regreso a Marceline, tengo el sobrecogedor sentimiento de que todo está bien, finalmente encontré que era el último humano con vida, ella murió, estuve a punto de morir, más cerca de lo que jamás lo he estado, un ser divino me salvó el trasero y la trajo de vuelta. De alguna forma todo estaba bien.

Me arrodillo a su lado, gentilmente girando su cabeza y apartando su cabello de su rostro, cuando finalmente logro mirarla bien, mi aliento se detiene en mi garganta. La arrastro hacia mi regazo, acurrucando su cabeza con mis manos y acaricio su mejilla verde olivo con mi dedo. Las pecas en su nariz eran ligeramente más oscuras que su piel, pero eran las mismas, por un momento, sus ojos se abren y yo dejo escapar aire en sorpresa. Marrón, ojos castaños me estaban mirando con curiosidad.

_—__¿_Finn? -ella pregunta- me siento... rara. ¿Qué pasó?

Dejo escapar mi aliento en alivio. Su voz melódica sigue siendo la de mi Marceline, cínica y desconcertada, incluso cuando hacía la más simple de las preguntas. Podrá lucir diferente, pero seguía siendo ella.

_—__Bueno_, -finalmente digo, pausando cuando me doy cuenta de que no tengo idea de por donde empezar.- Bueno,- empiezo de nuevo- el chico malo se ha ido, y estoy seguro de que eres humana ahora. Y hum, tu bota está por allá.

Ella se sienta abruptamente, sus ojos abiertos de par en par y enfocados en los míos.

_—__¿_Humana? -ella susurra, su mano subiendo hacia su cuello, sintiendo la piel sin marcar donde antes solía haber una cicatriz.- ¿Cómo?

Me quito el sombrero y rasco la parte trasera de mi cabeza, nunca apartando mi vista de ella.

_—_Eso es probablemente mi culpa, -Le digo lentamente- creo que cuando le pedí al Búho Cósmico que te trajera de vuelta, pude haber dicho "viva" en ves de "no viva". -le sonrío tímidamente-_ ¿_Oops?

Marceline no me pide el elaborar, ella sólo frunce el ceño y muerde su labio inferior con dientes para nada filosos. Trato de ser paciente mientras espero su respuesta, pero ella se queda allí sentada por un largo tiempo en silencio.

Finalmente ella me mira de nuevo.

_—_No sé como ser humana. -ella dice tranquila, sin sarcasmo, sin insultos. Creo que es lo más honesto que le he escuchado decir jamás.

La acerco más a mi y coloco un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

_—_Está bien, -le digo con una sonrisa- Tampoco yo, nunca lo he sabido.

**_N.A: Lamento la tardanza, mi computador se estropeó y por ahora estoy escribiendo todo en una computadora ajena, no es lo mejor, y me hace todo más lento pero es lo que tengo. Lamento no haber respondido los reviews, y Trasgo, tus sugerencias en el capítulo anterior son bien apreciadas, iba a emplear varias de ellas cuando mi computador decidió traicionarme, cuando tenga mi computador de nuevo, lo cambiaré._**

Este es el capítulo final, ya sólo queda el epílogo, luego sería cuestión de publicar el Oneshot que sirve de continuación de la historia. Gracias por leer y por favor, si saben leer inglés, déjenle amor a la autora original, lo merece y su trabajo es mucho mejor que esta traducción. 


End file.
